Yeh Hai Mohabbatein -ISHRA FF- Burning Desire
by Nicky Madison
Summary: Raman and Ishita got married for the sake of Ruhi's custody. It's been a few months since their wedding and they have settled into a daily routine. Sharing a bed with someone that you barely speak with is uncomfortable and awkward. To say that their relationship is hostile is an understatement. Will they find love? Well only time will../story/64439149-
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a few months since their wedding and she has settled into a daily routine. Although they shared a bed their relationship was nothing more than cordial, well sometimes.**

 **She woke up as she felt her phone vibrate and she saw a text…**

 _Emergency –Mr Kapoor is in need of your service he is in terrible pain. Appointment at 8._

 **She looked at the time and saw that was 06:30 and as she wiped her eyes she knew this was going to be a long day.**

 **As she was getting out of bed…. Ishita suddenly stopped.**

 **Her bangle was stuck on bed sheet and she quickly turned to free it when she let out a gasp…He has no shirt on, she said in a whisper .**

 **While she was a little shocked at the audacity he had to not dress properly when he knew she had to share a bed with him, she was also intrigued .She knew he kept himself in shape but she didn't realise that he was so toned.**

 **His chest, was well sculpted, his arms muscular, firm and had a few veins that protruded slightly showing the strength and power that he always showed in the business world.**

 **She quickly snapped out of the daze she was in.**

 **Ishita she thought to herself, get your mind right girl. He looks so peaceful while sleeping, she thought but he is such an angry and rude man when awake.**

 **When does he have time to work out she thought as she walked past him going to the bathroom to freshen up...**

 **And her thoughts began to wonder off with her...**

 **Stop it she said to herself this time with more meaning.**

 **He isn't worth you thinking of Ishita.**

 **She checked if she has everything she needed as she didn't want to leave anything behind like last time ….. he had to bring her ….. towel to the door and she had to walk to the cupboard. She could almost feel the stares he gave her ….ughhhh.**

 **She saw the missed her favourite garments… a soft chuckle escaped her mouth. Keep it together, Ishita.**

 **She went back and lifted her sarees that lay on top of the fine black lace bra and panty set.**

 **Got it, she said to her she as she slowly turned to check if the he was awake but he was still sleeping.**

 **As she made her way past her she turned and saw him stir in his sleep resulting in her bolting the door and closing it as soon as possible.**

 **She was happy for the "me time ", she had when she was in the bathroom.**

 **She loved long showers, it always made her feel like all the tension and worries she had can be washed away with each drop that landed on her soft, milky skin.**

 **The drops felt like heaven on earth, like a gentle massage rejuvenating her .She dried and started dressing.**

 **Ishita always dressed modestly in her** **kanjivaram sari, she loved the feel of the fabric against her skin, the colors and the way she looked in them.**

 **But most of all she liked sexy underwear.**

 **Something no one knew.**

 **Something she felt gave her power every time she wore it.**

 **Nowadays it happened more often as she felt Raman Kumar Bhalla always wanted to argue and she needed that extra bit of confidence to handle all his insults and manners.**

 **Now she was ready.**

 ** _"_** ** _Jhansi Ji Rani"_** **is ready for action she thought to herself.**

 **She opened the door walking in, still drying her hair.**

 **A few drops landed on his face, waking him.**

 **As he opened his eyes to she as to what has disturbed his sleep, he saw it was her.**

 **He turned to wipe off the drop and tried to sleep again ….**

 **Jasmin he sniffed smelling the gentle smell of the flower which he knew he found very arousing.**

 **What the…..he thought to himself as he watched her while she was getting ready.**

 **As she moved her her to the side he saw her back…skin looked like creamy milk making him uneasy. As he knew she was probably the most beautiful woman he had every seen.**

 **Then the image of Ishita with a towel wrapped around her wet body came to him…..**

 **That day he had brought it to her…**

 **Her walking to the cupboard her body dripping wet and he wished that he was the towel wrapped around her curvaceous body.**

 **As she turned he quickly closed his eyes. Pretending to sleep .She then made her way to the door closing it behind her.**

 **He sat up in bed, bewildered by this, this beauty.**

 **What's wrong with you,Raman?**

 **She is just the mother of your daughter.**

 **You will never get to ….Taste…Kiss….Feel…..Love…to explore her body… as his train of thought was interrupted by Ishita .**

 **She opened the door to fetch her cellphone and saw Raman sitting up in bed with a strange expression on his face.**

 **Like a school boy hiding something.**

 **Good Morning she said.**

 **Good morning he answered back.**

 **I will be home late please tell Ruhi,I have a late appointment and an emergency at 8 .So I won't be able to take her to school this morning.**

 **Fine, he said .His tone sounded irritated.**

 **Ok Bye.**

 **And as she turned the lingering smell of Jasmin stayed in the room**

 **He let out a sight, finally she is gone.**

 **Raman, he said to himself she will be the death of you.**

 **It became clear to him that he could no longer keep his needs unfulfilled.**

 **He needed release.**

 **He made his way to the bathroom and knew that a cold shower was just what he needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**She made her way to work, and started her day.**

 **It seems to drag a little and she was starting to feel the toll of getting up so early.**

 **Finally lunch time came and she had a little time to rest as she was in between patients.**

 **Her back was killing her and she was really hungry.**

 **Luckily she asked Sarika to order something to eat for her.**

 **She was just about to start when to eat …...**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

 **Not now!**

 **She looked at her phone and thinking it was Mihikha that usually chats with her during her lunch break.**

 **Arggh!**

 **But it was Raman.**

 ** _Work function tonight. Be ready at 8._**

 ** _And dress appropriate._**

 **What!**

 **She quickly responded.**

 ** _I will be working late. Where is the venue?_**

 ** _I will get you there._**

 ** _And I always dress appropriately_**

 **Who does he think he is….she thought..**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

 ** _Hyatt Regency_**

 **She put her phone down and started gobbling down her food as she knew today she didn't have a lot of time to enjoy the delicious food Sarika ordered.**

 **Her day was slowly getting to the end and she remembered.**

 **Raman's Work function…**

 **I so not in the mood for dressing up….smiling to stranger and putting up the "Happily Married" couple image.**

 **She rushed home .**

 ** _Beep! Beep!_**

 ** _I will send a car to get you ._**

 **Everyone was gone to watch a movie ….**

 **She went straight to the cupboard …**

 ** _What to wear…..what to wear_** **she thought….**

 ** _pink?_**

 ** _red?_**

 **No wait blue…yes she said aloud.**

 **She took out her** blue ombre sari with georgette border ….this will have to do, she said to herself

 **Hope this will look fine ….as she hurriedly made her way to the en- suite to freshen up.**

 **Finally done she walked out.**

 **She took a little time admiring herself in the mirror.**

 **Looking like a goddess she quickly finished doing her hair.**

 **Her jet black hair elegantly moved to her right side with long locks flowing down her shoulder.**

 ** _Beep! Beep!_**

 ** _Where are you? Car is outside waiting for you.._**

 ** _On my way down._**

 ** _Beep! Beep!_**

 ** _Good!_**

 **She got in the car and stared out of the window lost in her thoughts.**

 **How her life change ….in the past months….but she knew that having Ruhi made it all with while.**

 **The car stopped and the driver came to open the door. Assisting her out.**

 **She exited the door and made her way to the entrance of the Hyatt Regency** ** _._**

 **As she came near she saw him dashing as ever in a black slim fit suit hugging his form perfectly.**

 **His beard trimmed hair washed and slicked back.**

 **He seems to be in own world and detached from reality and didn't notice her.**

 **Only when she said,** ** _I'm here…_**

 **He turned to her and was taken aback by her looks.**

 **I see you clean up well, he said arrogantly.**

 **She gave him a** **"** ** _Go to hell"_** **look and he knew not to taunt her further.**

 **The took her hand and escorted her inside.**

 **As they made their way inside they were introduced to so many people.**

 **Everyone had so much to say….**

 ** _When did you guys get married?_**

 ** _You have a beautiful wife._**

 ** _You guys make the cutest couple._**

 **After a while the onslaught of people subsided and they finally had a little time alone.**

 ** _Can I get you anything from the bar?_** **He asked.**

 ** _Juice …Just a juice, thanks._** **She answered still taking in the splendour of the banquet hall.**

 **He came back with a whiskey on the rock for him and her juice.**

 **Thanks she said as he handed her the juice.**

 **He took one sip and asked** ** _,how was your day?_**

 ** _Busy thanks, and yours?_** **She answered.**

 **Meetings after Meeting after Meeting he said letting out a sigh of relief that the busy day had ended.**

 ** _You look beautiful, Ishita_** **he said.**

 **A bit taken by surprize by his statement she let out a,** ** _thanks_** **, almost unsure to answer.**

 ** _Was this the same guy who just insulted me when I got here?_** **She thought to herself looking at him.**

 **Can you excuse me Mr Bhalla, said one of his business acquaintances, I need to introduce you to Mr Oberoi.**

 **He swiftly took Raman across the room to a group of men.**

 **She went to the buffet to get something to eat as she was famished**

 **And refilled her juice at the bar.**

 **Barman unknowingly gave her vodka and juice as she looked around to see where Raman was.**

 **She had taken a seat at the table allocated to his company.**

 **He occasionally glanced over to check if she was ok and she assured him with a nod.**

 **The food was very spicy and she gulped down the juice …..**

 **After what seem to be an hour they started playing some music …finally he was excused and returned to the table.**

 **What he found was his wife dancing…..**

Sona Sone Pattole Lakkhaa  
Sona Sone Pattole Yeah…..

 **In her in her own world**

 **Dancing without a care**

Ae Takdiyaa Rehndiyaan Ankhaan  
Ae Takdiyaa Rehndiyaan

 **She looked like she had no knowledge of people around her…**

Main Ki Dasaan Apni Ve  
Ae Chann Karda Hai Tarifaa

 ** _Are you ok? Ishita_** **he asked.**

Ho Mere Husnn De Kone..  
Kone Kone Di  
Ho Kone Kone Di

 **I'm fine she replied**

 **Dance with me Raman**

Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di

 **You don't look fine dancing here alone…**

 **Are you mad Ishita! …..look everyone is looking at you!**

 **He said**

 **The men we looking at her…..**

 **Their eyes wandering all over her almost undressing her…..**

 **She sensually swayed with the music …moving her hips to the beat.**

 **She was his ….His alone…..**

 **He forcefully grabbed her arm and took her aside**

 ** _Ouch!_**

ye duniya, ye duniya pittal di  
ye duniya pittal di..  
Ho babydoll main sone di..

 ** _Why is everything spinning?she said while holding her arm and rubbing it as to relieve the pain._**

 ** _We are going home now, he ordered_** **.**

 ** _Ok_** **,You are no fun!**

 **She said looking at him with a puppy dog face.**

 **He excused himself and left.**

 **Only to return moments later…**

 ** _Ishita the car is in front,_** **he said.**

 ** _Let's go_** **.**

 **He took her hand and the proceeded to leave the Hotel.**

 ** _Yes she was drunk…._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raman! Ishita!**

 **Knock! Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Wake up!**

 **It's late!**

 **Toshi yelled from the door.**

 **Toshi went in to her room to get Ruhi ready for school.**

 **Raman and Ishita's Room**

 **The warm sun tickled her face she woke up that Wednesday morning.**

 **Ishita's eyes opened in shock.**

 **I'm late! She thought and reached over for her phone on the night stand.**

 **07:30 the screen on her phone showed.**

 **As she rubbed her eyes lazily and tried to get up.**

 **There was an arm around her cuddling her moving closer …..**

 **That unmistakable smell of his cologne confirmed her suspicions.**

 **Raman…she gasped.**

 **He pulled her in closer and whispered ….**

 **"** **You feel so good"**

 **What! She thought.**

 **His hand gently touched her skin and he leaned in closer smelling her hair.**

 **The mere touch of his hands send shivers down her spine….**

 **She could barely contain herself….it feels so good …..**

 **But this is wrong she thought.**

 **She felt so safe in his arms, like this is the way that it should be.**

 **He shifted himself…..**

 **And she could feel him against her back …**

 **No, she thought, this can't be ….Raman?**

 **He was enjoying the dream he had …..**

 **He was about to make love to his wife ….this dream seemed unreal better that the other ones he had.**

 **He felt someone moved next to him.**

 **He slowly opened his eyes.**

 **Hair tickled his face as he moved it from his face; she turned and looked over her shoulder.**

 **Their eyes locked.**

 **Both of them moved like lighting away from each other.**

 **She was blushing from the intimacy they just shared**

 **Now in shock they saw the state they were in he grabbed the cover that was at their feet.**

 **Trying to hide his embarrassment after his morning cuddle.**

 **Hope she doesn't see my in his state, he thought.**

 **Ishita bolted from the bed heading towards the bathroom.**

 **Trying to hold on to the pleats that has come loose from the sari and catching the pallu to cover her blouse covered chest she made her way inside closing the door behind her.**

 **What just happened? She questioned herself in the mirror.**

 **Did we sleep together?**

 **Did we just cuddle?**

 **She washed her face as to wake her up from a dream.**

 **Her head was throbbing she rubbed her head asking herself, Ishita what's wrong with you.**

 **He was sitting in bed shell shocked at what just happed,**

 **Did we just cuddle?**

 **Last thing he remembered was carrying her to bed and laying her down.**

 **He had a killer headache ….ohhhhhhh he grimaced.**

 **He got out of bed and went into the kitchen and asked Neelu to prepare some lime juice to help ease the hangover he had.**

 **If I have a hangover, he thought, Ishita must feel even worse after last night.**

 **Why did she drink?**

 **I have never seen her behave like that…but she looked so happy he thought.**

 **He exhaled as he took the glass from Neelu.**

 **He took one sip and asked Neelu another glass**

 **Neelu looked at him inquisitively as if to ask why he needed another glass.**

 **He just retorted, Do what I asked.**

 **She wiped the glass and gave it to him.**

 **He left his glass on the counter, Thanks he said and walked off into the bedroom closing the door behind him.**

 **Ishita already came in to fetch her clothes and returned to the bathroom to freshen up.**

 **She knew his was going to be super awkward today.**

 **She could still feel his hand on her stomach caressing her.**

 **His warm breath against her neck making the hair at the back of her neck stand up….**

 **She readied herself and went into the bedroom finding a relaxed Raman on the phone with Mihir.**

 **He stood on the balcony with his back to her she crept passed him and hurriedly took her bag and left.**

 **As he turns, he saw her from the corner of his eye closing the door.**

 **The scent of Jasmine was thick in the air and the memories of last came flooding back to him.**

 **He went after her but when he reached the door she closed the front door.**

 **Hello?**

 **Hello, Raman!**

 **Mahir's voice came from his phone.**

 **Oh crap, he almost forgot he have been on the phone.**

 **Yes Mahir I will be at the Meeting at 10.**

 **Don't worry just make sure your presentation is good, he said.**

 **Tell my PA to cancel all my appointments after that.**

 **He went to the bathroom and took a long shower.**

 **As he got ready a bubbly Ruhi came in running.**

 **Morning Papa!**

 **Morning princess, he answered picking her up and giving her a kiss.**

 **Where is Ishima? She asked.**

 **She had to rush to work this morning, he lied.**

 **Ruhi,Mr Bhalla called.**

 **We will be late.**

 **Bye Papa, she said waving and skipped out the door**

 **Bye Ruhi.**

 **Ishita reached work and took a few tablets for the throbbing headache.**

 **She luckily didn't have a full day today and would be done by two.**

 **I think I will take Ruhi to the mall and spend some time with her she though.**

 **Whilst attending to her little patient.**

 **Almost done she said.**

 **Finishing off the last bit of work she had to do.**

 **Done!**

 **See it wasn't so bad.**

 **She helped the little boy out of the chair and he walked off with his mom.**

 **She quickly phone home.**

 **Hello,Mamiji**

 **It's me, Ishita I will pick Ruhi after school.**

 **Ok Ishita, Toshi** **replied.**

 **Ok bye see later she said but Toshi had already hang up the phone.**

 **And all she heard was BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 **How rude, Ishita said.**

 **She knew her mother in law didn't like her.**

 **Ruhi used to do everything with Toshi, now Ruhi just wanted to be with Ishita.**

 **Ishita finished work and got a taxi to fetch Ruhi from school.**

 **She got out paid the driver and walked over to the school.**

 **She waited under trees for Ruhi at the spot they normally picked her up.**

 **She saw Ruhi running over to her and she began to walk to Ruhi.**

 **Raman also decided that he will fetch Ruhi from work.**

 **He hurriedly parked the car as he saw the children running out of the gate.**

 **He proceeded to walk over to the trees when he spotted Ruhi in her uniform.**

 **They both reached Ruhi at the same time but didn't notice it until**

 **Yippee!**

 **I'm so lucky Ishima and Papa are both here to fetch me.**

 **Their heads turn simultaneously.**

 **Both just staring at each other, no words were exchanged between them but their eyes spoke volumes.**

 **I wanted to take her to the mall Ishita said.**

 **I will grab a taxi.**

 **I will drop you there is fine, he replied.**

 **Ruhi grabbed both of their hand and they walked to the car.**

 **Raman made his way to the driver side and Ishita opened the door for Ruhi at the back.**

 **I want to sit in front with Papa! Ruhi exclaimed.**

 **Can I Please Ishima, Please!**

 **Only if it's ok with your papa, she said looking at him.**

 **My princess can sit wherever she wants, he said.**

 **Ishita buckled Ruhi in the front seat and just gave him a "hope you die look".**

 **She got in the seat just behind Ruhi and closed the door.**

 **Ruhi automatically turned the radio on radio mirchi took her tablet out of her bag and statred to play some games.**

MEETHI MIRCH with JASSI came across the radio and now it's time for one of the classics.

 **Ajeeb Daastaan Hai Yeh  
Kahan Shuru Kahan Khatam  
Yeh Manzile Hai Kaunsi  
Na Voh Samajh Sake Na Hum**

 **Their eyes met in the rear-view mirror.**

 **Yeh Roshni Ke Saath Kyoon  
Dhuaan Utha Chiraag Se  
Yeh Khwaab Dekhti Hoon Main  
Ke Jag Padi Hoon Khwaab Se**

In what seems to be forever just staring at each other not saying a word.

Raman was the first to come out of the daze as the sound of hooters brought him to reality.

He indicated a turn and drove to the parking area at the mall.

We are here he declared.

To the two passengers that was engrossed in their tablets.

Finally Ishita said.

Come Ruhi lets go, she said opening her door.

Papa is you coming with? Ruhi asked innocently looking at Raman

Please I want to show you something.

Obviously she said silently mouthing an "I'm sorry" to an irritated Raman.

They went to the mall with a blabbering Ruhi talking excitingly talking about her day.


	4. Chapter 4

**As they walked through the mall a faint sound of song played.**

 **Raman tried to remember where he had heard it when a flood of memories of the previous night's escapades came tumbling back.**

 **They went to the car she was beginning to feel nauseous and he opened the windows to let in some fresh air.**

 **The nauseousness subsided and she put her head out of the window to feel the cool breeze against her face.**

 **She smiled as she felt the breeze on her face, she felt care free and was content.**

 **She stuck her head in the car again and rested her head on his shoulder making him give her a surprised look.**

 **He kind of like this Ishita**

 **Playful**

 **Relaxed**

 **Carefree**

 **Is this that she is like when drunk?**

 **Raman was mystified and amused by the sight.**

 **She suddenly came closer and snuggled up against him.**

 **And she hugged his upper arm ...**

 **Partially in shock**

 **He looked at her who now was drifting to sleep.**

 **He tried to adjust himself**

 **To free him of her.**

 **Which only made her come even closer,**

 **As she let out naughty have drunk giggle .**

 **Hmmmm you smell so good.**

 **He was so uncomfortable with the whole situation the close proximity of her ...**

 **Her hair against his face...**

 **That damned jasmine smell ...**

 **He could feel her heartbeat and softness of her bosom and the swell it made with every breath she took.**

 **Not again he thought.**

 **Control yourself.**

 **The car stopped and he was abruptly brought back to reality.**

 **He got out and opened her door and carried her up the stairs to the door.**

 **He opened the door and quickly made his way to their room.**

 **She looked so peaceful in her sleep.**

 **He laid her on the bed**

 **As he was about to free his arm from under her when she pulled him to the bed.**

 **Making him fall next to her.**

 **This caused her pallu to come loosen and fall to the other side.**

 **She cuddled him closer and pulled him towards her.**

 **A jolt came through his body making his eyes pop as he touched her bare skin.**

 **He let his hand linger a while...**

 **So soft and silky...**

 **Like butter...**

 **He gentle moved his hand on her skin to savor the moment**

 **a soft moan escaped her mouth.**

 **He quickly moved his hand away.**

 **He was lost.**

 **He wanted to take her and... explore her body ...**

 **Now I'm Stuck here and I have to control myself.**

 **Focus, Raman, Focus !**

 **Why does she do this to me...she makes my senses go wild... he thought.**

 **How does she feel about me?**

 **He knew he had to control himself from the primal urges.**

 **This is not the way to take their relationship further...I need her to want this too he thought.**

 **His mind was a mess filled with thought...**

 **Of him making love to her and making her his wife...in every way.**

 **He started counting as he normally does as part of controlling his anger**

 **1,2,3,4,5,slowly drifting to sleep...**

 **Lost in thoughts...and unknowingly cuddling closer to her.**

 **Papa! Papa! Papa!**

 **Little Ruhi tugged on his shirt come have a look here, she said pulling him to a nearby store.**

 **Ishita was in her own world after she remembered last night.**

 **She had almost forgotten what happened last night.**

 **Her memory was fuzzy and she only partially remembered some details of the night before.**

 **"Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di" was heard in the far background as they moved further into the mall.**

 **Both Raman and Ishita were now very self-conscious and nervous around each other.**

 **Both wondering what the other knew ….**

 **About last night.**

 **Whilst window shopping a shriek filled the air,**

 **Raman!Raman! A female voice came from an ice cream store.**

 **This quickly got Ishita's attention.**

 **Who is this woman talking to him, she thought while assisting Ruhi in buying a present for her grandparents.**

 **Raman smilingly walked over to the very beautiful lady dressed in western wear and gave her a hug.**

 **A very irritated Ishita just looked on from afar in disgust ans she saw the pair laughing and enjoying the conversation.**

 **Raman and his college friend Suhani were catching up, reminiscing about old time.**

 **She was married and lived in England .She had 3 kids and came over for a family wedding.**

 **Ishita's eyes never left their sight ,she saw Suhani playfully touching Raman's arm ,this made her feel a little jealous.**

 **What has come over me, she thought.**

 **Who is she and why are they so familiar with each other?**

 **They greeted and parted ways.**

 **Raman came to Ruhi and Ishita with an ice cream in both hands giving them each one.**

 **Let's go home he said taking the bags from Ishita's hands and proceeded to exit the mall.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reaching home neither one talked to each other.**

 **Ruhi went to change as per Ishita's instructions and went to put all the bags away.**

 **Raman made his way to the bathroom to freshen up and Ishita assisted Toshiji in the kitchen.**

 **Look Ishita Toshi said,I have prepared dinner .We have already eaten and we are going out.**

 **Simi has booked tickets for a movie, she said.**

 **Ishita look at her mother in-law quizzical.**

 **Its Wednesday Ishita you know we have a movie night on Wednesdays.**

 **Toshi stated.**

 **Make sure that Raman eat his dinner, he is over work and don't eat properly she said**

 **Her phone rang and she abruptly stopped walking and said I'm coming; I'm coming and walked out.**

 **Raman just came out of the shower and was looking of some casual wear as he received a text from Pathak inviting him for a drink after work.**

 **He quickly changed into some jeans and a shirt and made his way to the door.**

 **Where are you going she asked?**

 **Out. He said.**

 **She was about to ask him about dinner when he just walked out leaving her standing in awe of his blatant disregard for her feelings.**

 **Mihika waltzed in**

 **Akka listen Ruhi just ate and we are going to Vandu's as she wanted to play with Shravan, she said.**

 **Hope its ok,she questioned.**

 **Its fine Mihika .She said**

 **Home alone she said.**

 **Better make the most of it and enjoy the "me time" Ishita .She thought.**

 **She went to the gate closed it as everyone has a key to the gate. Closed the door but didn't lock it.**

 **Raman and Ishita 's Room**

 **She walked to her room and closed the door it didn't close properly and it was left ajar.**

 **In her room selected something to wear and went to the shower to wash away the stress of the day.**

 **She came out of the bathroom feeling invigorated and refreshed.**

 **She took her phone and put her earphones in and decided relax and listen to her playlist.**

 **She used to do this each day when she got home at Amma's and decided to give it a try here as nobody was home.**

 **As she was about to dress as she was still in one of her favorite lacy underwear sets when her song came on…**

 **Tere naal naal sajna ve  
Mera dil dhadke, Mera dil dhadke**

 **The track started playing and she was lost in her own world …**

 **A danced slow and sensual moving her sultry body she looked beautiful, sexy even he thought.**

 **Habibi, Aashiqui, Hayati, Naseebi  
Habibi, Aashiqui..**

 **She seductively swayed her hips to the beat of the track, shaking her ass a little bit.**

 **Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke**

 **Almost provoking him, keep calm Raman**

 **He thought.**

 **Ye jo bangle hai re laal colour ki  
Tere liye hi khan-khan kar ke  
In haathon mein naache jaaye re  
Inhein nasha chadha hai tera  
Tu ban ja aashiq mera  
Tune chhua hai aise  
Main kamli...**

 **Suggestively touching herself…. as she felt the music.**

 **Flipping her hair from side to side to match the move Deepika made in "Happy New Year"**

 **Eyes closed as to take in the full experience of the song**

 **Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke**

 **She had a mischievous grin on her face.**

 **Winking at herself in the mirror….**

 **pa-pa-paaya ankhaan 'ch kaajal  
Mainu vekh ke ho gi o paagal  
Photo khench autograph set  
Instagram pe like kari jaave pic haaye  
Haaye ni kudiye kardi tu hadd  
Mitraan da pichhaa please de chhad  
Listen girl tu hogi kamli  
Kehndi meri jehi hor na...**

 **She made face while trying to rap but failing miserably ….**

 **Making hand gestures while rapping to her hearts content.**

 **He chuckled as the sight was both turning him on and making him laugh.**

 **Poora intezaam hai  
Ye jo shaam hai  
Kal subah tak tere naam hai  
Aankhon se dil ye batlaaye re  
Kal na hogi ye raatein  
Kar le dil ki do baatein  
Ik teri hi khaatir main pagli ho gayiaan**

 **Teasingly biting her lower lip surrendering her body to the music...**

Her legs just keep on going…so smooth ….so touchable….so tempting

 **Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke  
Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke naam tera..**

 **She dipped her body while** a sensually sing the track that always gave her a high.

Ishita needed this it made her forget all about her problems…..

Raman was thoroughly enjoying himself

He came back after Pathak had a urgent call from home and left, no use drinking alone he thought and came straight home.

He was spying on his wife and was a little surprised by Ishita.

He knew she loved to dance

He always thought all she knew was Bharatanatyam

Today confirmed his suspicions of last night, that there is more to Ishita then meets the eye.

Her body was calling him….

But the moment she started with the next song he lost it

 **Zara Zara**

 **Touch Me**

 **Touch Me**

 **Touch Me**

She doing this little dance

 **Oooo Ooo Ooo**

It got him so excited

She like item numbers? He thought.

Now it's just me and you he said and he had to stop this dancing before he was unable to resist.

He slowly retreated to the hall and shouted

Ishita !

Where are you?

Anyone home?

She took one earphone plug out …

Ishita!

She turned and saw the door opened and

She scrambled across the room quickly to close the door and bolt it.

She dashed putting on her clothes ….

I'm coming she yelled.

He could barely contain himself as he had to stifle his laughter…

In walked Ishita dress in light blue top and white leggings.

She looked flush and was busy plaiting her hair.

Your back she asked out of breath.

Yes…he answered.

Let's eat she said and off she walked to the kitchen.

After dinner Raman retired to their room.

While she did the dishes the Bhalla's all arrived talking all at once of the movie they had just watched. Ruhi fell asleep at Vandita's and Mihika brought a sleeping Ruhi to her.

Thanks Mihika she mouthed.

Mihika closed the closed and Ishita made her way to their room.

She laid Ruhi next to Raman who was busy on his phone.

He looked up acknowledging her and continued with whatever he was doing on his phone.

Ishita climbed in bed tired of a day she wished she'd never repeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raman and Ishita's Room**

After going through his itinerary for tomorrow Raman put his phone down.

Tension filled the room with only the rustling of pages invading the silence.

Ishita was reading one of her favourite romance novels as it sort of relaxed her.

Ishita

Raman's voice broke the unbearable silence.

About this morning, he started.

She lifted her head and retorted what about this morning?

She got out of bed and walked to the balcony putting her book down on the night stand.

The air had a slight chill and she rubbed her arms as she stared into the night sky.

We need to talk Ishita, Raman continued.

It shouldn't have happen …I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that ,he exhaled.

His voice was filled with regret.

No need to say sorry, she answered as her eyes started to well up.

He got up and walked towards an unknowing Ishita and stood behind her.

Look, a voice whispered behind her.

The distance between them was non-existence.

Ishita was hurt but she knew as a wife certain duties have to be fulfilled.

Why did he have to rub his infidelity in her face and in front of Ruhi.

Maybe he didn't feel the same way she felt?

What did I feel for Raman she thought?

 _It has become clear to most of the family that Raman and Ishita were in love, except they were the only two that was in the dark about it. All the signs were there…._

 _The morning coffee in bed_

 _Their hate towards each other changed to friendliness and kindness they so often expressed._

 _Both were a working as a team taking care of Ruhi and each other's needs._

 _They have become friends the past few months and shared their day with each other, their lives._

 _Subconsciously they knew that their friendship had turned to love but because neither of them spoke about it …..lit left them frustrated._

 _We'll all they had to do say express it … just 3 words but that seem to be too difficult._

I'm sorry,he went on turning her around to face him.

I had been a little drunk and was under the impression that I was dreaming.

He said, looking in her eyes.

Tears escaped her eyes as she turned around wiping it away with her hand and moving away from him.

Next time she whispered, you can ask your friend you were so cosy with in the mall.

Her voice clearly revealed hurt she had.

Just don't do your philandering in front of me or my child.

What the hell, he said.

Turning her towards him.

She moved back as he was slowly closing the distance between them. She came to an abrupt stop when her back felt the coldness of the wall against her back.

Listen, Ishita he said pinning her against the wall.

Their noses almost touching…the sudden closeness made her nervous and she felt her legs about to give in.

She is just a college friend.

She is married for God's sake.

I haven't seen her in years and we met only today.

We have been friends since school and all through college.

How can you even think I could cheat on you …he sighed.

He cupped her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

I have feelings for you Ishita

Each time you tell me about your heartbreak, my heart breaks too.

I hate the fact that Subhu has your love and I only have your friendship.

Ishita I know we married for the sake of Ruhi but nowadays I don't know.

At the party looked so beautiful….and all the guys were drooling over you when you danced.

I felt great as I knew you are my wife.

They thought you were hot, but part of me hated it.

You really don't know how beautiful you are.

You mesmerize me, Ishita.

Everything about you is amazing….as he gently removed a strand of hair that was obscuring his view.

I have been trying my level best to keep my hands of you, but you make it so difficult …..

You are mine and mine alone.

He confessed.

Raman's hand swiftly held her lower back pulling her closer to him.

The unexpected intimacy between them caught Ishita off guard.

His subtle touches send shivers down her spine.

Her heart was beating like crazy and her breath quickened.

Not even Subhu made her feel like this.

At that moment she knew that she too, have feelings for him.

Raman, Ishita whispered Subhu don't have my love…..she begun.

Placing her hands around his neck, she shyly smiled and whispered in his ear…..

Only you have a place in my heart…No one else…..

So your telling me that you don't love Subhu anymore ….he asked with his one eyebrow raised.

No, she mumbled while looking down and playing with her fingers like Ruhi always did when she was in trouble.

With one swift movement he hugged her and twirled her around…

You don't know how happy I am hearing this, Ishita …..He excitedly said.

Shhhhhhh…..

You will wake Ruhi…a blushing Ishita said softly.

He gently placed her back on the ground and for the first time they saw the love in each other's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Papa! Papa!Papa!

The sound of Ruhi woke him up.

Aggghh…..

He dreaded the fact that what he just though wasn't reality but just a dream…..

He hated the fact that fate always dealt him a bad hand …..

Just maybe she isn't the same as Shagun…..

No….

She is definitely not like Shagun ….he corrected himself.

She looked like an angel, peaceful in so far away at that moment Ishita felt someone stare at her and she open her eyes to a bemused Raman.

Papa! Papa!

Snap! Snap!

Ruhi's snapped her fingers in frustration for her father ignoring her and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Morning Papa….

Oh Morning my little princess, he greeted her and kissed her forehead.

Morning Ishima, Ruhi said and gave Ishita a big hug and a kiss.

Morning Raman …

Morning Ishita

That was the extent of the conversation that the two had, after yesterday's cuddle debacle.

Come Ruhi let's get you ready for school Ishita said and hurriedly got up and took Ruhi to her room.

Raman got up and got ready for work as he knew it was going to be a hectic day.

When Ishita came to her room to get ready Raman was already dressed and heading to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Her first appointment was only at 10 and she had ample time to get ready today.

Beep! Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

She glanced over to her phone on the night stand.

Morning Dr Bhalla, Please don't forget about the staff meeting at 10 am today.

Sarika

After getting out of the bathroom she went to have breakfast and left for work.

She didn't have to take Ruhi to school because Mr Bhalla already took her to school; he had some business that side of town.

Ishita stepped out the meeting and mentally prepared herself for the day.

Beep! Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

 _Long-time no see,Ishu._

 _Are you free I'm in town for the weekend and hope we can meet up somewhere to catch up._

 _Mani_

Beep! Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

 _God, Mani .It seems like forever .Sure sounds great._

 _Just let me know when._

Ishita suddenly had a new lease on life her childhood friend Mani came to visit.

She had so many things to tell him.

Her day swiftly went by in no time and by 2 she was already done with her appointments she only had to do minor paperwork.

Ishita went her normal afternoon routine, phoning home and acquire about shopping…then

Going to the market … picking up Ruhi

And finally popping it at Amma's for her daily visit.

She has grown quite use to it and the relationship with the family also have gotten a lot better than at the beginning.

 _ **Iyer Flat**_

She was excited to meet Mani after he moved to Europe she met him twice.

While sitting and enjoying some coffee she told her mom about her day… when they heard a knock at the door.

Mani!

Amma yelled.

Ishita turned around to find a dashing Mani standing in the door with a bouquet of flowers.

Amma walked over to him and he bent down to take blessing from Amma and she gave him a hug.

Mihika gave Amma's address and I just wanted to come say" Hi".

He said while Amma escorted him inside.

 _ **Iyer flat's balcony**_

Mani and Ishita talked like never before, she told him about her marriage and her Ruhi.

He told her about his business and the probability to expand to the Asian market especially India.

Are you happy Ishu?, his question was laced with concern.

She was caught a bit off guard by the question.

Yes, of course I am she answered him.

Ishu you can't just get married for the sake of someone child, he said.

I love Ruhi like my own, Mani. You of all people know how much I love children and you know with my medical problem, I can never bear my own so I thought why not settle for the next best thing.

She explained herself not leaving any details out.

And her mother, he inquired.

You said… Raman, is it?

Yes, she replied.

He is divorced…..

Yes, she said looking at him pensively as to make out where this line of questioning is going.

How does this, Situation work Ishu? He finally ended his bombardment of questions.

Well she is not in the picture …..

It's a long story and please don't spoil your visit with all these questions.

He took a sip of coffee when Ishita broke the awkward silence.

So Mani, Ishita said cunningly with a hint of a smirk on her face.

When are you getting married?

Last I heard you were dating or something….

It didn't work out he said with a clear sadness coming over his face.

She wasn't like…..he started to say when they were interrupted by a very annoyed Raman clearing his throat.

Ishita looked over to see an irritated Raman leaning against the balcony door.

And who might this be he, asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raman, this is my childhood friend Mani, Ishita said standing up and walking over to him.

Raman sat on her seat and she went to sit next to Mani.

When did you get home Raman, she asked?

Well, Ishita it's already past 7 and when I usually get home you are there.

Imagine my amusement when Mamiji said you still haven't come back from you mother's, he said his voice now stern with a curious look on his face.

Well Ishita, I think that my cue to go, Mani said.

I missed our chats so much and out of habit gave Mani a long hug.

Mani offered his hand to Raman to greet but Raman just walked off in disgust.

What wrong with this Raavan Bhalla she thought, so rude.

 **Raman and Ishita's Room**

Raman was furious …thinking of the way….

Ishita just hugged this… this …Mani guy.

His hand on her body ….touching his _wife._

The way she looked at him…and smiled when he spoke while casually touching his hand.

He poured himself a drink from his stash in his night stand drawer

He so needed it and walked out to the balcony looking into the night sky for answers.

Ishita went straight to the cupboard to get her night clothes and stormed past him to the bathroom.

The situation between them reached breaking point.

The tension in the air was insufferable causing Ishita to give in first.

Raman, she came behind him.

He kept staring ahead taking another sip.

Why were you so rude to Mani? He is my best friend and helped me through…..

He knew the part that was going to follow…

The whole thing with Subhu and…..her voice became softer.

I don't care if he is your friend a disgruntled Raman replied.

When did it become acceptable to hug a man other than your husband…

His words resonated in her ear.

Is he your lover?

A teary eyed Ishita was at a loss for words….

My …. R?

What!

No, it's not what you think, she tried to explain.

He is just a friend and nothing more, like jiju.

The questions only made her angry.

Why is it fine for you to hug in public…

And when I do it, it's wrong; she said expressing her annoyance towards him by turning him around.

Looking attentively into Ishita's eyes, he saw the hurt that was obvious radiating from it.

She is just a college friend.

She is married for God's sake.

I haven't seen her in years and we met only today.

We have been friends since school and all through college.

He explained.

So…..

Mani is also a school friend what makes her different, she declared.

He turned holding onto the railing looking away.

I'm sorry; Ishita.I didn't know that bothered you so much.

He apologised.

I'm sorry too; I should have taken your feelings into consideration she said softly.

You know he is just a friend, more like a brother.

I know Raman replied.

I just can't stand it when other men touch you.

His voice burned with possessiveness.

She was shocked at his admission.

Their eyes met and she knew he was serious.

He moved close to her, leaning in, he touched her cheek with his index finger and gently stroking it.

She almost melted from the intensity, while blushing profusely.

You are mine…..

Just mine…..

His voice became hoarse.

All she could hear was her heart beating….

He tilted his head and softly capturing her lips.

It lasted just few second but for them in that moment, it felt like forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ishita's Office**

Sitting in her office Ishita was sleepy and couldn't wait to go home.

She still couldn't believe what happened last night….

She shyly slipped the fabric of her kameez away

Looking at the trail of love bites he left on her shoulder and the nape of her neck it made her blush

The evidence of last night's passion.

Her mind began to wonder off…

You should be kissed, he said in his husky voice.

As he touched her face, he was astounded by her beauty.

His warm breath in her neck making her tingle all over.

His sensual touches that send shivers down her spine as he teased her.

His kisses indicated a hunger in him; this wasn't the same as the peck he gave her a few minutes ago.

It was different; it was like he was communicating his desires, his lust and his primal urges.

The message was loud and very clear.

He wanted her …

Bad!

He let his hands wonder over her exploring her.

Her body ….

Raman gently caressed her legs slowly moving up…

Seductively squeezing her thigh

Biting her inner thigh every now and then.

Making her arch her back in ecstasy.

She was in total euphoria

Her body trembling when making contact with his.

He needed to feed his desire.

He liked the way her body responded to him which only made him want her even more.

His soft lips planting kisses all over…..

Starting soft and slow he wanted to kiss every inch of her.

He marked her body with love bite, showing her that she was his.

Her neck…. nipping her, she led out an audible moan.

Lingering kisses on her back….

Her waist…silky and soft

Raman's office

Raman couldn't wait to go home today….

He needed more ….

He was glad that she didn't resist him and felt the same.

He was somewhat surprised by Ishita.

She was not as innocent as she looks…he thought with a mischievous smile on his face.

 ** _Flash back_**

She straddled him in the superior position, and using her fingertips in little circles on his temples, around his eyes and along his jawbone.

Placing soft kisses on each place she touched.

Gently working her way down her fingertips went over his chest…..

To his belly just below his navel and the sides of his chest tracing patterns on his skin.

And when he tried to get up she pushed him back down and whispered, "All you have to do is lie down"

Her mere touch aroused him.

She gentle nuzzled his neck and bit his ear.

That was his weak spot his ears

This ears…..

It gave him goose bumps and awaken the animal in him….

He was eager to speed things up as he was unable to control himself anymore.

When she began to move and grind a little on him that tipped him over the edge.

He almost ripped off her underwear.

Raman she gasped.

He almost forgot that this was most probably her first and he should be gentler as he saw her lying there as a delicate flower.

His thoughts was disturbed by a cheerful Mihir popping his head in the door, listen Raman don't forget to bring Mamiji's present from Kakads Store .I have a meeting and can't make it in said.

A love struck Raman totally forgot that it was Mamiji's birthday today.

No wonder she gave me a look when I left this morning he thought.

Sure thing, Mihir

No problem, Raman replied.

I need to buy her something as well, he said pushing himself off the chair.

He grabbed his jacket, laptop bag and went directly to Kakad's Store.

He had already decided on some gold bangles while driving.

He just needed to find some that will match the necklace his dad had ordered, with some assistance from the clerks in the store that made for an easy task.

Nothing for your wife, Mr Kakad asked.

I might as well he answered and decided on an anklets and a diamond ring.

He wanted to give her the ring as a symbol of their marriage going to a new level and the anklets as her like it when she wore them.

Please wrap the anklets and the ring separately.

 **Bhalla House**

Everyone was getting the house ready, Ishita even baked a cake.

She went inside to freshen up and laid a few sarees on the bed to choose from.

She already got Ruhi dressed and she was now playing somewhere.

A dress shirt and jeans she picked for Raman as she wanted them to match in colours.

Raman entered the room with Ishita busy with selecting jewellery and shoes, she didn't she him only when the door closed she looked up.

Hi Raman, she said shyly failing to look him in the eye.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her planting a kiss on her lips.

Hi Ishita, he mumbled between kisses.

Raman we need to get ready …she said wiggling her way out of his hug.

I have something for you he said making her turn around.

He gave her his gift….the first gift that he chose on his own and without pressure from Ruhi.

Wow, Raman the ring is beautiful she exclaimed. He took the ring and placed in on her left hands ring finger.

Now go get ready he said, I use the bathroom inside he said and quickly got himself ready.

When she returned from the bathroom he waited for her on the bed.

I have one more gift, he declared.

He motioned her to sit on the bed and knelt on the floor placing her one foot on his thigh

He expertly placed the anklets on her caressing her ankle and placing a kiss on both her foot. He repeated the same ritual with the other foot.

Now you are ready he stated.

She swiftly put on some sandals and blushingly rushed out the door. Raman followed after her and they moved to opposed sides of the room.

Ishita started attending to the guests and welcomed them as they entered the house.

Every so often they would momentary look at each other and look away.

When Ishita went to get some juice he swiftly moved towards her and whispered in her ear, "do you like my gift". He knew they hidden from the party and hugged her from behind.

Raman, people will see she resisted. Ok! Ok! He said

You will have to make up for it later he groaned giving her one last hug and going over to Bala and Mihir.

Everyone wished Toshi a "happy birthday", including Raman.

He gave her his gift and just like that all was forgiven.

The cake was cut and the party started.

Later on the party died down and people started to leave.

Raman send them off while Ishita cleaned up in the kitchen.

The living room was now empty and they retreated to their room.

He smiled wickedly giving her a look and she just blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

As she walked in she heard the door shut.

Click...

The sound of the door's bolt made her hair at the back of her neck stand up...

You thought you could escape, now did you.

His voice was low and full of desire.

I dddddid...

She had begun to stutter when Raman pinned her against the wall...

Trapping a squirming Ishita...

He moved closer and closer till there was no space between them.

I did….. She started again

But he just captured her lips.

His intense kiss showed her his desire...

Feverish assault was intense and passionate,

Recklessly sucking her soft... Supple lips…

Her started nibbling…

Gnawing her bottom lip, she let out an audible moan

He just couldn't get enough...he grunted when he finally came up for air.

Her lips were red and swollen...

She touched her lips...

Is that blood?

Showing Raman her finger covered in drops of blood...

She immediately went to the vanity to check...

Raman, she turned around and looked at him like a possessed women.

You bit my lip, now it bleeds

Why would you do that?

People will see …..

What will they think of me...

The fire in her eyes flashed at Raman angrily

You didn't seem mind, it while I was busy Ishita, he replied.

Sorry, Ishita but you looked so ravishing tonight and I was unable to control myself.

A very apologetic Raman now, hugged her.

I'm sorry and don't worry about what other people will say...just lie and tell them you fell or something…..

Easy for you to say…..she said clearly upset.

I'm not sure if they will fall for that, Raman...

I already think they are suspecting that there is something going on.

So...

We are married ...he retorted.

Don't worry about it.

My "Jhansi Ki Rani", he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

Off he went to the bathroom

I'll be back, he said looking over his shoulder.

Ishita was both excited and a little scared.

Her body was still sore from his assault last night.

She flopped on the bed ...her legs were still a little sore...this man is a beast she thought with a shy smile.

She unbolted the door and grabbed her night clothes and went to the bathroom inside.

As she walked into their bedroom, she closed the door again and he passed her to bolt the door.

He looked very hot

His hair wet and slicked back with just his pajama bottom on.

His toned muscles, bulging….

Ishita stared open mouthed at him.

She had to almost slap herself as she wasn't used to him openly walking half naked in front of her.

Raman she roared...what happened to your back...

He turned to look ...scratches.

When did this happen, asked a worried Ishita.

Last night Raman said with a smirk on his face.

You were so wild...

No...

Can't be, she replied her face turning red from the embarrassment.

Let me get some ointment...she swiftly walked over to the desk and opened the drawer taking out the ointment.

Lie down on your stomach she instructed... A very obedient Raman did exactly what he said.

She came to sit next to him on the bed.

She gently began to apply the cream...

Ouch!

He winched in pain as the ointment stung him...

She bent down and blew on the scratch...she proceeded to do this to all the scratches.

The view he had was magnificent….her night top was riding up, giving a very eager Raman a glimpse of her belly.

Raman wasn't feeling any pain...he just wanted the extra attention Ishita was showing him at he moment.

Raman was enjoying all the special attention...a little too much.

Her delicate touches created havoc on his senses ...awakening the man in him.

Hmmmmm, you got the sweetest touch he moaned while expertly pinning her to the bed.

What are you doing...

Well Madame... You were teasing me.

What's man to do...

This time his kisses were gentler...

With more passion...

His deep-seated need for fulfilment evident...

You drive me crazy; he growled...I dreamed about you all day

Their bodies touching... Coming together

Melting into one

It felt like her body was on fire, his touches burned her sensitive skin.

Unable to take the sudden assault, she whispered in his ear.

"Take me now, make me come alive."

The moon was the only witness of their all-consuming hunger for each other.

Causing the night's sky blushed as their love filled air.


	10. Chapter 10

_Time seems to have gone by fast as it has been 2 weeks since they have consummated their marriage. The two love birds kept their new found love for each other under wraps…which seem to work._

 _Most of the time…._

(Raman) **Beep! Beep!**

 _Hey, how's your day?_

(Ishita) **Beep! Beep!**

 _I'm ok just having a bad day….and you?_

(Raman) **Beep! Beep!**

 _I'll make you feel better later. Promise_

(Raman) **Beep! Beep!**

 _I'm still tasting your kiss. I can't wait to taste you again._

(Ishita) **Beep! Beep!**

 _Stop it now Raman …is that all you can think of?_

 **(Raman)Beep! Beep!**

 _There is a lot more that I can think of "Jhansi Ki Rani"_

Ishita was interrupted by Sarika alerting her of her next appointment.

(Ishita) **Beep! Beep!**

 _Well for what it's worth I miss you too…got to go, see you later._

(Raman) **Beep! Beep!**

 _I can't wait._

Ishita was busy on her laptop trying to find the patients file.

Her eyes fixed on the screen not even bothering to look up.

Good afternoon Mr…..Mr

Kumar…Raavan Kumar…..the voice made her heart beat faster.

Raman what are you doing here? She asked in shock.

Well aren't I allowed to visit my husband?

Of course you can but I have 3 appoints left

I know he cunningly send pushing himself from the chair and walking over to the door to lock it.

You left early this morning Ishita…..

I couldn't get my mornings worth…..not even a kiss and cuddle.

I had an emergency and didn't have the heart to wake you…..

You looked so cute when you sleep…..

I told Mamiji to tell you about it this morning, she answered.

I even spent some time with Ruhi giving her breakfast,

I really tried to wake you …

You really think after wearing me out like that last night, I could was exhausted…Raman his voice laced with sarcasm.

She sensed his actions and got up from the chair moving to the window.

Ishita was nervous …struggling to compose herself.

He had that effect on her…..making her weak in the knees…

All she heard was her heart beat…..as if in slow motion she stood there and watched as her knight made his way over to her.

She just stood there motionless ….

Her head said, move get away but her heart said no….

 _As a couple they have grown in the past few weeks and he changed a lot._

 _The_ _arrogant,_ _ruthless business man that once detached himself from family and friends changed into a caring, loving and most affectionate lover._

 _Well he only showed this side to her of course, he didn't want the whole India thinking he was a big old softy._

He came gave her a kiss savouring her lips…..

Your kisses sustain me through the day like a delectable delight.

And I just needed my fix….he smirking said.

I want a repeat of last night.

Raman, an out of breath Ishita said …..I promised Ruhi that she could sleep with us tonight.

He stopped kissing the nape of his neck eyes as his shot up to a concerned looking, Ishita.

We have made up several excuses in the few weeks, Raman.

It's not fair

She also needs attention, Ishita said.

I know but you make it so difficult, Ishita…

You turn me inside out

When we kiss, I burn raw... deep down inside.

I never knew what craving was until you?

I crave that next kiss; the one that always leads to more.

His words made Ishita flush a deep red across her face.

Why are you so shy?

I'm your husband; Ishita there is no need to be shy around me….

You know you are somewhat of an enigma, a mystery to me…..

You are the best mother; you care and love my Ruhi so much that I get jealous sometimes.

Best daughter and daughter in-law…always there with a helping hand.

And the most generous lover….really Ishita you're the best …..

She pulled away from him as she was unable to look him in the eye.

I want us to go away for a weekend, have business in Goa next month for 5 days and thought you could take leave and come with.

What do you say….Mr Raman Kumar Bhalla

Raman had made some plans for some alone time, away from work and family.

He sensed that Ishita was a very attentive lover, satisfying his every need

But he was unsure if he satisfied her, she always evaded the questions he asked.

She was holding back as if not fully giving herself to him.  
He wanted to know what made her tick...what she liked

What she liked. What turned her on.

And he had just the plan to make her more flirty and vocal about sex.


	11. Chapter 11

**So Raman agreed to Ruhi sleeping in their bed**

 **On one condition, she put in leave and come with in to Goa.**

 **And to get back at him, Ishita decided to let Ruhi sleep with them every night much to Raman's dismay.**

 **They continued their romantic antics by dropping by each other's work, going out on lunch dates under the guise of meetings and going shopping or even emergencies at work.**

 **A very adamant Raman put everything in order for the Goa trip down to the last detail...**

 **He was extremely frustrated as they weren't intimate with each other like before. So he decided to work on this plan operation "** **mujhe batao** **"** **.**

 **Ishita's schedule was adjusted so she had a half day on Wednesdays so she had her "me" time.**

 **She knew that the family had a movie night on Wednesday so she would be alone at home.**

 **She kept this from Raman...**

 **She missed not being able to dance care free as she use to do...**

 **Raman secretly knew about her Wednesdays and he didn't miss a Wednesday as he enjoyed watching her being herself...**

 **He like watching her be herself.**

 **Just Ishita...**

 **He wanted** **that** **Ishita in bed too.**

 **He almost knew her routine by heart...shops then home...then shower...**

 **Then his favourite**

 **Her dancing...**

 **Strangely she always listened to item songs...**

 **He wondered why but he didn't interrupt her like the 1** **st** **time he saw her...**

 **No he let do her thing...**

 **Occasionally he would make a video clip of her dancing for his viewing pleasure later on.**

Today was a little bit different…..she plugged in her flash drive to the tv…

 **Munni badnaam hui, darling tere liye**

She kept her torso mostly still only moving her hips

 **Munni badnaam hui, darling tere liye**

Rock your hips from the front then to the right,

Then left, alternating sides. **  
Munni ke gaal gulabi**

 **Shaking her hips to the rhythm, her movements were effortless**

 **Nain sharabi chaal nawabi re**

Following the beat she looked like she was having a great time.

 **Le zandu balm hui darling tere liye**

 **Munni badnaam hui, darling tere liye**

Raman was astonished, she amazes me every time, he thought to himself.

Where does she learn these moves?

I got to be quiet, as she is not wearing headphone today ,he whispered . ****

 **Munni ke gaal gulabi  
Nain sharabi chaal nawabi re**

Moving her hips and butt in one continuous circular motion, she danced continuing to move from side to side.

Her fingers played with her hair, palms briefly her touching her breasts

 **Le zandu balm hui darling tere liye  
Le zandu balm hui darling tere liye  
Munni badnaam hui, darling tere liye**

She ran her hands up and down your legs, touching her knees and upper calves

 **Munni badnaam hui, darling tere liye**

Ishita forget all her insecurities.

Here she just focused on herself and her body.

Why can't she be like this with me, he questioned.

 **This irritated him...**

 **And he couldn't wait to go to Goa anymore.**

 **She unknowingly created a monster...**

 **Provoking a very restless beast…..**

 **She was** **suddenly stopped by her phone ….**

 **Beep! Beep!**

 **In the interim Raman decided to take her out on a date that night ...so he text her with some lame excuse about a work dinner at some fancy restaurant .**

 **She by now knew the style of clothes she should wear.**

 **Arriving at the restaurant she felt look elegant, she could have been wearing a sack and still look ravishing.**

 **She didn't even try ...she is a natural beauty.**

 **Raman when are the rest of the people coming for this…. meeting, Ishita asked suspiciously.**

 **Well to be honest I booked the table for us...**

 **Ishita we are hardly ever alone anymore and at night you let Ruhi sleep with us. I hate having to share you Ishita.**

 **When I wake, you have already left**

 **I don't even get a kiss**

 **Other times I am out of town.**

 **Really I'm going insane, mad I tell you...and look at you, God!**

 **Looking at you...**

 **Just make me want you even more...what do you say may I have a dance my love..,.**

 **He stopped his crazy ramblings looking into her eyes.**

 **OK Ishita said hesitantly, taking his hand as he gracefully guided her to the centre of the dance floor.**


	12. Chapter 12

Both had to work very hard the past few weeks doing long hours and still had to give Ruhi some attention at night.  
Ruhi wasn't very happy that her Ishima and Papa didn't take her with but the ever quick thinking Raman enrolled Ruhi and Shravan in a summer camp.  
Her anger subsided and she jumped up hugging Raman stating,  
"You're the best Papa ever!"

The 2h 35m flight seemed to have gone by very fast as both Ishita and Raman fell asleep as soon as their plane took off.

During the ride to the The Leela Goa Ishita started to think...

I have neglected Raman a lot the past month...

I will have to make it up to him.

I just hope he isn't mad at me.

I know allowing Ruhi sleep with us was wrong, poor Raman ...

What poor Raman, poor me she fought with herself in her thoughts.

That man is going to be like an animal...  
Her heart started to beat faster...

What have I gotten myself into ...  
Ishita just keep calm.

You always tend to think of the worst that could happen...and besides he is here for business not pleasure ...only two days the rest of the time he will be busy, she thought.

Raman on the other hand had a week of pure exhilarated bliss planned for Ishita.

Private candle-lit dinner, Body Massage and one of the best rooms in the hotel.

So it's time for his master plan to get that "Jhansi ki Rani" to let lose a little bit...he thought as a smile crept on his lips.

He have done some research, even spoken to a therapist about how he can crack the hard shell Ishita have put on over the years...

He has begun to implement some of the ideas in the passing month...

Leaving love notes around the house for her to find,

Going on dates,

Paying her compliments, not in public but when they are in the bedroom

Sending her flirty texts during day...

And every now and then trying to be romantic at the breakfast table when the family is not looking.

Yes, Raman thought this plan through...he wanted her to want him as bad as he desired her...

His mind was working overtime ...he was a little unsure if it's going to work but he was confident stating Raman Kumar Bhalla doesn't fail.

The car smelled of her jasmine shampoo she uses he inhaled taking in the scent of his Ishita...

Her hair was blowing in the wind and some strands drifted in his face causing him to tingle.

He decided to move closer to her...he put his arm around her touching her skin when he moved her hair away.

Leaning in he whispered in her ear...

I can't wait to get you alone...

His statement sends shivers down her spine making the hair on her skin rise.

She was shocked as he pulled her tight against him...

She gave him a disapproving look and gestured to the driver with her eyes...

Well,Mrs Bhalla ,he replied you shouldn't have worn a blouse that have just one hook.  
Showing me everything that I have been missing for the past month...

Your soft, silky skin showing, teasing me, Ishita he hissed.

Ishita was starting to blush and moved away feeling very uncomfortable with the stare Raman was giving her.

Almost undressing her with his eyes...

Reaching the Hotel Raman quickly got out of the car and proceeded to go the front desk...

The bellboys pushed the cart with their luggage as Ishita made her way to where Raman.

He looked to handsome, so powerful the way he enforced his presence and demanded respect.

She liked the rowdy, uncouth Raman...

If only he was so demanding and authoritative in bed she thought...

The mere thought made her a little turned on...

Ishita! Raman disturbed her as she lost in her thoughts...

A very flustered Ishita turned to Raman and just followed him to the elevator.

The nearer she got to their room she began to panic as she remembered Raman's words...

"I can't wait to get you alone..."

Raman almost sprinted to the room as he was unable to contain his desire anymore...

She was going to be in his arms...he was going to relish and appreciate his delight.

As soon as the bellboy left he slammed to door pinning her against the door.

I can wait Ishita...he said.

Moving closer he embraced her in a passionate kiss...it was rough...with deep seethed desire.

His urges almost spilling over...

He swiftly unpin pallu and expertly pulled the pleats from her sari lose and before Ishita knew her sari was bundled round her feet .

Leaving her with only her blouse and her underwear...

I'm a man Ishita, he pulled her close pressing himself against her, letting her feel his pulsating arousal.

Oh she gasped as she felt his excitement .  
With one fluent movement he scooped her up and carrying her to the bed.

Her body shuddered in anticipation...

He was shocked that his touch, his kisses had that effect on her which made him want her even more.

He through her on the bed and tear his clothes off.

Raman untied her dori and unbuttoned her blouse and started to devour her like an obsessed man.


	13. Chapter 13

After a night of pure bliss Ishita was in complete wonderment …she like it when Raman couldn't take his hands off her.

She loved feeling wanted…needed, being desired.

Raman had left for some meeting or something well she wasn't really paying attention after the early morning ecstasy she experienced.

Where does he get the energy she wondered….

At least his mood is better than it was at home….she said to herself as she got up.

She walked gingerly to the door as she was extremely sore…..and cringed in discomfort.

Looking at herself in the mirror she saw a small note…..

 ** _Thanks for last night….I have booked you for some treatments at the spa…..be ready at 11._**

 ** _xoxox_**

A smile crept on her face, Raman is really thoughtful she said in amazement.

Looking more attentive at herself in the mirror she saw his mark he left on her skin, as proof that she was his.

She touched the marks following the trail of his forceful kisses…her cheeks showing how flushed she has become just by her thoughts.

Turning the music player on her phone on she pressed play…the music slowly start…

Totally lost in reverie

 **Tenu itna main pyar karaan**

How they met….their marriage

 **Ik pal vich sau baar karaan**

She smile as she remembered all the moments they have shared

 **Tu jaave je mainu chhad ke**

All their dates

The Gifts

Love notes he left for her

 **Maut da intezaar karaan**

Their first time together

 **Ke tere liye duniya chod di hai**

 **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruche**

Secret rendezvous…..

 **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**

The way he teases her with naughty texts during the day.

 **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**

Her phone went off as she had an incoming call….causing her to snap out of the trance she was in.

Morning Ishima the voice of a very excited Ruhi made her heart swell.

Morning Ruhi,Ishita replied.

How's my big girl doing she asked curiously.

I'm fine Ishima….i just miss you and Papa a lot.

Sharavan and I are going out for ice-cream with Mihika chithi, an excited Ruhi exclaimed.

Please come back soon, Ishima.

Well your Papa has some work here this week and when he finishes we will come….my angel.

Be a good girl for Dadi and Dada….Ishita ordered.

 _Ruhi come now you will be late for school, a loud voice of rang in the air…_

Ok Ishima, I have to go

Bye.

Love you

Bye ,Ruhi she said smilingly.

The spa was mind blowing….Ishita was so relaxed, she could just get lost in the tranquil environment. She was skeptical about the whole "massage" thing as she didn't like random people touching her …but to her amazement she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Raman booked an Ayurvedic Body Massage for Ishita…

She chose Abhyanga Relaxing Full-Body Massage as she like herb-infused oils.

It was soothing, choreographed, and rhythmic as her masseuse used a variety of techniques, which enhances skin tone, and detoxifies and revitalize your entire body to induce deep relaxation.

Deeply relaxing and rejuvenating experience was just what she needed.

The treatment ended with an equally relaxing session in a steam chamber.

I was deep penetrating her essence, her innermost core.

It worked wonders for her body, and her mind too.

Raman messaged her to inform her that they were going out to dinner….

She decided to dress up and make herself pretty for him.

She went to the salon as well to match the way she felt inside with her way she looked outside.

Hair done…

Nails done….

Now an outfit she thought.

She found the ideal sari,

A Simple... Peach Georgette sari with gold and silver thread showing the butterfly butti work across the length.

Its gold frilled border is adorned with sequins and the very provocative silver silk backless blouse had just a mere thin dori and three small pearl buttons to conceal her femininity.

She decided to dress a little more seductive…..

 ** _When in Goa_** she thought might as well make the most of it she said.

Carrying all the bags she made her way their room as she wanted to take a nap before dinner .She was exhausted as Raman didn't let her sleep last night…

She went through the entire bag taking her sari out and neatly placing it on the sofa ….

She bought a stylish silver high heeled sandal to compliment the sari.

She also got some of that massage oil that they used on her….she just loved the smell ….this would be a great gift she thought.

Nap time! She exhaled and fell on the bed …drifting away …

 **Later on**

Raman blindfolded Ishita to surprise her with a private candle-lit dinner, candles and lanterns surrounded their table on the secluded beach.

Ishita was astonished by Raman….

He was being super romantic and the location seems to be just perfect .He even switched his phone off to avoid all distractions.

The table was ready when she arrived and with a nod their dinner was brought.

Music was playing in very low volume setting the ambiance….

After the meal he motioned her to have a dance and she duly accepted his offer.

 ** _Chhuteya na chhute mose rang tera dholna_**

The feel of her skin made him tingle..

He gives her a sensuous and deep kiss …..

 ** _Ik tere baajo dooja mera koi mol na_**

He kisses the nape of her neck...

 ** _Bolna mahi bolna, bolna mahi bolna_**

"I'm addicted to your scent", Ishita he moaned as he moved to kiss her collarbone.

 ** _Tere liye aaya main toh, tere sang jaana_**

Their bodies moving in unison to the slow beat of the music….

 ** _Dholna ve tere naal, jind di bitavaan_**

Ishita savours every tantalizing caress as Raman's hands explored her body.

 ** _Kadi naiyo chhodna, ishq di dor na_**

I crave it. I need it. Raman groaned.

 ** _Saare chhad jaayen maahi, tu na chhodna_**

She loved sweet taste the of his lips against hers...

 ** _Bolna mahi bolna, bolna mahi bolna_**

Hmmmm... Raman forced out a moan.

Raman! Ishita yelped

As she felt Raman's hand trying to undo the buttons of her blouse.

She was a sinfully tasty treat which he needed…

 _Needed badly._


	14. Chapter 14

Raman tied the dori again and like a man on a mission he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her whilst walking to the hotel.  
Ishita struggled to keep up with Raman as he just walking urgently through the lobby to the elevator.  
Reaching their room Raman slammed the door behind him ..."You will be the death of me, Ishita" he mumbled...

Just like every night before Raman took his time indulging the pleasures of love, exploring every inch of her body.

Next morning they were awaken by Raman phone that kept on going off.  
An angry Raman answers the phone with a very threatening

What!

His tone quickly changed to forgiving, startled even as he hang up she could sense that something was wrong.

Ishita we need to go back home, Adi is in the hospital he took a nasty fall….

Raman was already on the phone cancelling the rest of the week and arranging for a flight back.

At the back of his mind he was kind of disappointed that they couldn't stay longer as their relationship have gotten stronger….but on the other hand he needed to see that his son was ok.

Ashok was abroad with business and Shagun didn't know who to call for help.

She loved having a certain control over him as she knew that Adi was his weakness.

Reaching home they went straight to the hospital.

Ishita has never seen Raman like this, not even with Ruhi…..

He walked straight to the front desk Aditya Raman Bhalla what room is he in? He almost ordered to the stunned reception staff.

He ran to the elevator getting in just as the door closes.

Leaving a shocked Ishita at door looking at the in astonishment

Ishita was visibly hurt by his actions, He didn't even wait for me…..What has gotten into him…she wondered.

 **Reaching the room Shagun was relieved that Raman cancelled all this meetings to attend to Adi.**

 **As she came closer to Raman trying to explain what happened to Adi, touching his arm**

 **She started fake crying waiting for him to console her…..Raman being the gentleman did just that.**

 **Raman and Shagun in a loving embrace…**

 **That was the sight Ishita walked in on….**

 **Raman is Adi ok? Ishita asked causing him to turn around.**

 **What is she doing here? Shagun rudely questioned.**

 **She is my wife Shagun, why wouldn't she be here? Raman snared angrily.**

 **He moved to Ishita leaving a fuming Shugan looking on.**

 **Well Ishita, Adi is fine for now …I was just going to speak to the doctor now…**

 **I'll be back he said leaving the two ladies in an awkward silence.**

 **Why did you come? She asked.**

 **You have nothing that concerns you here, Shugan declared.**

 **Adi is my son…..mine and Raman's …..**

 **I won't let you steal my son like you did Ruhi.**

 **I don't even know what he sees in you?**

 **Look you have no fashion sense…..He will never love you….**

 **I'm his first love …I gave him children…What can you give him?**

 **You can't even have kids…**

 **Did you see how he just left everything to come here….that's the power I have.**

 **Ishita was shaken by the last part by the statement.**

 **I'm here to support Raman….We came straight here from the airport.**

 **Wait …What you mean to tell me that you were with him in Goa? Shagun agitatedly scoffed.**

 **Yes….he had business and asked me to accompany him.**

 **Do you have a problem with that? Ishita said as she has become irritated.**

 **Raman quickly came in breaking their discussion …and quickly started explaining the situation with Adi.**

 **Ishita excused herself to buy some coffee form Raman …as they didn't have time for a coffee today.**

 **She started thinking about everything that Shagun said…**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm his first love …I gave him children…What can you give him?_**

 ** _You can't even have kids"_**

 **That part kept on repeating in her head, making her doubt herself….and her insecurities of the past came flooding back….**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you see how he just left everything to come here….that's the power I have."_**

 **Does Raman still love Shagun?she started questioning herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.**

 **She quickly dried her eyes just as Raman walked up to her from behind…**

 **Ishita, Adi is stable now we can go home I asked Shagun to phone me if there is any changes.**

 **You can stay Raman its fine …she answered a shaken Ishita.**

 **The evidence of her tears clear to a perplexed Raman.**

 **Leaving a baffled Raman standing alone looking on as she walked out of the door.**

 **Their romantic time spend was unexpectedly cut short .**

 **Ishita's mind was working overtime with doubt …playing the events of today out.**

 **Shaguns words cut her deep….she were just beginning to heal those old wound …**

 **She felt unwanted and the hurt resonated in her eyes.**

 **Raman was confused….Why didn't Ishita want me to come home with her? He thought.**

 **Was that tear stains on her face he questioned.**

 **Why would she be crying he too was experiencing some doubt…he quickly squashed any of those thoughts.**

 **He went back in to Adi's room finding Shagun talking on the phone to one of her friends.**

 **He overhears her boasting about how she got him to drop everything and come…**

 **The next part knocked the wind out of him**

 ** _I won't let her steal my son like she did Ruhi._**

 ** _I don't even know what he sees in her?_**

 ** _I mean have you seen how she dresses_**

 ** _I'm his first love …I gave him children…_**

 ** _What can she give him?_**

 ** _She can't even have kids_**

 **Shagun went on talking blissfully unaware of a smouldering Raman standing in the door.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ishita could barely wait to get in her room when she closes the door and bolted it shut.**

 **Falling to the floor she was overwhelmed with tumultuous emotions ….**

 **It's true she thought …what Shagun said?**

 ** _Did he love me?_**

 ** _I can't even give him a child…._**

 **Or was everything just out of duty or his needs as a man, she mentally battered herself with a barrage of questions.**

 **Tears flowing freely as she was in the comforts of her room.**

 **The house was empty as it was Wednesday and nobody was expecting them to come home.**

 **She decided to wash and go to sleep….**

 **She went to the bathroom to freshen up.**

 **Walking in she closed the door.**

 **But as usual it didn't close properly.**

 **In just her underwear Ishita slipped under the covers ….**

 **Trying to make sense of it all…fighting back the tears that was forcing their way out.**

 **He hated how Shagun behaved with Ishita.**

 **But he didn't think that it was the right time to talk to her it.**

 **She looks so peaceful…..and that familiar smell of jasmine he so liked**

 **Inhaling the scent that intoxicated him most nights he began to smile.**

 **A faint sound of crying snapped him from the sweet reverie …. piercing his heart as he listens at the door.**

 **The rise and fall of body under the indicated that she was indeed crying**

 **He was heartbroken seeing her in that state, vulnerable and upset.**

 **He just wanted to protect her ….**

 **Hold her…**

 **But what he did even caught him off guard …he just closed the door and went back inside …**

 **Leaving behind sobbing, Ishita.**

 **Unsure of how to handle the situation….**

 **Should I go to her?**

 **Maybe she wants to be alone….**

 **He walked to the cabinet and took out his trusty bottle of whisky and poured himself a drink.**

 **What to do Raman…you need to fix this…**

 **I need to show everyone how much I love Ishita…especially Shagun**

 **He kind of gave himself a pep talk….**

 ** _After a few days Adi was discharged from hospital and their lives got some form of normalcy again._**

 ** _But there was something that kept them from the way they use to be._**

 ** _Their relationship got a knock…Ishita's insecurities kept her from the once closeness they shared._**

 ** _She missed the feeling she had when they were together….feeling safe in his arms._**

 ** _The possessiveness…his smell….his body…._**

 **With him regularly visiting Adi his time was limited ….**

 **Raman was uncertain on how he should approach her …..They needed to talk.**

 **He yearned for that bond that they shared …..**

 **He missed all the naughty messages he use to send during the day.**

 **Teasing her and spoiling her.**

 **Sharing the bed with no intimacy …made him depressed.**

 **He just wanted to hold her.**

 **Ishita buried herself in her work and household chores lately.**

 **That night Raman was on his laptop busy with work as Ishita came in the room.**

 **He went to the bathroom and got herself ready for the night.**

 **On his return Raman slipped and fell on his back…cringing in pain Ishita rushed over to him.**

 **Are you ok… a concerned Ishita inquired.**

 **My back is aching he moaned...**

 **Raman cautiously made his way to the bed.**

 **Lie down on your stomach…she instructed**

 **The deafening silence was broken by her soft voice...**

 **Show me where it hurts….**

 **She helped him take off his t-shirt…..she pour some oil on her hands and gently started to give him a massage.**

 **Her touch sent sparks through his body…..**

 **Apply pressure to the sensitive spot on his back, he let out a moan.**

 **Did I hurt you she asked…**

 **She paid special attention to his lower back massaging along the muscles.**

 **Her strokes was firm but soothing….**

 **She could feel the tension that was build up…when she moved up to his shoulders**

 **Her delicate hands kneading stress and worry that his body have been hiding.**

 **Leaning in she whispering her lips grazing his ear sends shivers down his sensitive skin …**

 **Does it feel good?**

 **A guttural groan was all he could get out…**

 **Her long strokes where more sensual now as her fingers lingered on his skin**

 **Teasing him..**

 **Raman was beside himself…**

 **He liked the way that Ishita touched him.**

 **moved a little bit more grinding on him…which totally sending him over the edge**

 **Raman has become aroused**

 **A flood of emotions came over him…he wanted her…..**

 **Now.**

 **Without warning he forcefully turned her over trapping her.**

 **He began his attack on her lips …**

 **Passionately kissing her ….**

 **His hands exploring …**

 **Feeling…..**

 **Caressing….**

 **Squeezing….**

 **Every inch on her body …**

 **Her body shaking from the tantalizing touches affected her….**

 **Melting her to the core…**

 **She let go of all her inhibitions …..As she opened up to him like never before.**

 **His urges were getting the better of him and the animal in him took over.**

 **He ravished her over and over again.**

 **Leaving them out of breath…**

 **Totally spend.**

 **Their eyes met and confirmed all that was unspoken between them for the past few days.**

 **I have neglected you and I will make it up to you she said lovingly looking into his eyes.**

 **I should have spent more time with you after Goa, but I had Adi to worry about and that Australian deal…..**

 **Are we ok**

 **Of course we are Ishita just this past days was a little bit hectic….he replied**

 **I'm not like Shagun, and sometime I feel that I'm not good enough she said avoiding his eyes.**

 **She knew if she looked at him she couldn't stop her tears.**

 **You know I wouldn't change you for the world he said pulling her close to her.**

 **He placed her hand on his heart ….do you feel that…**

 **My heart only beats for you,Ishita.**

 **The past days was hell for me …as I can't stand it when I don't have you in my arms.**

 **Please don't pull away from me like that again, Ishita, Raman pleaded.**

 **I love you…..he said placing a kiss on her forehead.**

 **You have made me the happiest man alive…**

 **I swear I couldn't have asked for a better wife.**

 **She felt so safe in his arms….so wanted.**

 **So loved.**


	16. Chapter 16

Raman and Ishita were their old self's again …..

Ishita loved all the constant attention that Raman gave her …..

Ishita continued her duties around the house …

Cooking ever so often and being the perfect wife.

Things couldn't have gone any better as the started with secret rendezvous again

There was just something about nobody knowing the status of their relationship that gave then the greatest trill.

Raman picked random fight and argued with her when his family and friends were around cementing the fact that she was just there for Ruhi.

Ishita knew better …she liked their situation….Raman all forceful and dominating.

Oh she played along alright.

She have become more vocal and made her voice heard by voicing her opinions with obviously differed from Raman's.

Raman dreaded her leaving when she had emergencies at night and opted to go with her.

He then used that time for them to be alone…as they didn't have the privacy living in such a crowded.

One call out he ordered some food for them and they picnicked on the floor in her office.

She too casually brought Raman lunch from time to time ….hiding under the fake reason of him forgetting his lunch ….

Ishita has started to be more open with Raman as she felt more comfortable with Raman and his ways.

 **Weeks later**

It was Ruhi's and everyone was excited, especially Ruhi.

Ishita was tasked to arrange everything for the party.

Planning were coming together and Ishita and Ruhi went shopping for some party accessories as well as new clothes...

Ishita found the most prettiest pink fairy dress for Ruhi .

The ecstatic little girl jumped up and down as she loved Ishita's pick

Thanks Ishima,she pulled Ishita down for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Now it's my turn to pick a dress for you Ishima…

No Ruhi!

Ishita protested….

Yes, Ishima it's my birthday and I will take this as your gift to me she stated.

Ruhi looked and acted just like her father Ishita thought.

Ok! Ok!

Ishita gave in as she knew that it's no used arguing with a Bhalla.

All Ruhi asked was, her favorite color and size.

Ruhi expertly walked in the store with the store assistant and asked for a few garments to look at.

After seeing what she liked she picked two items, one western dress and one sari….

Ishita finalized all the arrangements at the community hall while all the other got them ready for the party.

Raman had a meeting and was joining the party a little later…

Ruhi invited most of her school friends as well as her brother Aditya .

Shravan and his parents walked in with her gifts and they wished Ruhi.

Amma and Appa followed arrived shortly after.

Shravan finally your here,Ruhi exclaimed.

Without waiting Ruhi took Shravan by the hand and ran off to go play somewhere leaving all the grown-ups in a fit of laughter.

Ishita was uncomfortable with sari but wore it anyway as it was Ruhi's favorite.

Thesarishowed a little more skin than she would have liked but looking at herself in the mirror she was pleased, but it fit him like a glove.

It showed everything that she normally hides the feminine curves of her hips, suppleness of her bosom.

She glowed ...yes she was happy her life was on track and she was content.

Giving herself once over in the mirror she turns around to join the party below.

Raman looked dapper in his grey and black suit, his signature slicked back hair that was slightly trimmed. His eyes wondered the room searching for her...she didn't reply to his messages as she forgot her phone at home in the chaos that was today.

Turning around her eyes met with Raman's...there was something in his eyes met that gave her the indication that something was wrong.

Raman purposely spilled his drink on himself.

He wanted her alone …what was she thinking, dressing so provocatively.

She motioned him to come over and he shook his head. Pointing to her phone he typed her message.

 ** _(Raman)Beep!_**

I spilled my drink on my shirt can you iron me another one, Please.

Ishita looked at the incoming message. She just shook her head and followed him upstairs.

Reaching their room she instinctively went to the cupboard to fetch a shirt.

He had other ideas….

He turned her around…

What are you wearing Ishita? His voice was low filled with desire.

Ruhi picked it for me ….she muttered.

Are you trying to kill me Ishita? Raman growled.

Have you seen the way you look …..

You look so….

So good…

Raman had that look in his eyes, she knew all too well.

Stop it now! It's you daughters party…she randomly pulled a shirt from the cupboard.

She quickly made her way to the door and ran leaving a frustrated Raman behind.

Back at the party the men and the women stood in groups busy with their respective conversations.

Ishita, Vandita and Mihika were talking about the children while Bala and Mihir spoke about the T20 cricket and the team selection.

Like something out of a magazine Shagun and Aditya waltzed in.

All eyes went to the two of them…..

There was a clear murmur in the hall as people started talking.

Shagun instinctive walked over to Raman,he wished her on Ruhi birthday and gave her a hug.

Ishita walked over to them and called Ruhi over to meet her mother.

Ruhi came and stood behind Ishita …..

Aditiya stepped forward and handed Ruhi her present which she eagerly accepted and thanked him by giving him a hug.

Ruhi say hi to your mother, Ishita said.

Hello Shagun-mamma,she replied …can I go now I want to introduce Adi to my friends she said.

I see you wore something different to the boring sarees you normally wear, Shagun said.

Raman didn't forget Shagun's conversation with her friends and step forward pulling Ishita close.

He had just about enough of her blatant disrespect towards Ishita.

 ** _Listen here Shagun, the only reason is here is because Ishita felt that it was only right to invite you as well._**

 ** _And don't make a mistake…_**

 ** _Ishita is my WIFE!_**

 ** _She doesn't have to try to look beautiful…everything she wears look good on her._**

What he did next made Shagun's eyes almost pop out...

He pulled Ishita close and kissed her …this was no ordinary kiss either …..

 ** _I never knew what love was until I met her said, he said._**

A blushing Ishita anxiously looked around to see if anyone else saw what have just transpired.

Everyone was still in their own world talking with the kids dancing in the corner …

He took Ishita's hand and walked off leaving a furious Shagun smouldering.

You didn't need to do that Ishita said embarrassed.

Your mine and she needs to accept it, He replied.

Well everyone …

I think it's just fitting that Ruhi's parent have first dance to open the floor.

Mihika ordered over the microphone.

Raman leaded Ishita to the middle of the dance floor….

The music began and he took her hand in his.

All eyes went to the couple in the center as the lights were dimmed and a spotlight made it inevitable to focus on something else.

 ** _raaton ke jaage subah mile hain_**

 ** _resham ke dhaage ye silsile hain_**

 ** _laazmi si lagne lagi hain_**

 ** _do dilon ki ab nazdeekiyaan_**

It looked like a dream frozen in time …..

Their bodies swayed in unison swinging and swaying while they smoothly glided across the floor.

He skilfully whisked her...

His actions was smooth and confident making it look effortless

 ** _dikhti nahi hain par ho rahi hain mehsoos, nazdeekiyan_**

 ** _do dil hi jaanein lagti hain kitni mehfooz, nazdeekiyan_**

He twirled her around…..they were oblivious of their surroundings.

Their movements were fluid, as if they were floating on a cloud.

 ** _zariyaa hai ye aankhein zariya_**

 ** _chhalakta hai jinse ek armaanon ka dariya_**

 ** _aadatein hain in ki puraani_**

 ** _ankahi si keh de kahaani_**

Everyone looked in awe of the couple that they always see fighting and arguing.

They love for each other gleamed in the way they eyes spoke to each other never breaking contact.

 ** _parchhaaiyaan do judne lagi hain_**

 ** _dekho hawa mein udne lagi hain_**

 ** _pankh jaisi lagne lagi hain_**

They were perfect together matching each other's step for step as if they have been dancing for years.

 ** _do dilon ki ab ,nazdeekiyan_**

As the music stopped he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

They were snapped to reality when a roaring applause broke their moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Two days after that**

 **To say that the night was eventful was an understatement….the hall was abuzz with the sensual dance Raman and Ishita shared…**

 **Raman I can't take it anymore …everyone keeps on teasing me .Why did you have to kiss me? Ishita irritably said.**

 **I have spoken to them and it will blow over…Raman pacified her.**

 **She placed a kiss on his cheek and left for work…with Raman still lying in bed.**

 **She was swamped today and Dr Batra also informed her of a convention she had to attend in his place in Kolkata.**

 **She was excited as she wanted to learn more about Velscope as it's a new form of technology is effectively used to detect early forms of cancer or disease during an oral cancer screening.**

 **Oh snap! It's for 3 days….Will Raman let me go? Well I hope so... I don't complain when he has to go somewhere she debated with herself. She was a little apprehensive as she knew Raman not allow her to go.**

 **At home Ishita was pretty tired it felt like today was crying children day at the center…..she just wanted to relax and unwind.**

 **After dinner she went to get ready for bed, she was visibly tired and Toshi gave her daughter in law a night of household duties.**

 **Raman walked in the room and just crashed on the bed with a sigh. He too was really tired as he had back to back meetings.**

 **When Ishita came out of the bathroom** her hair was still in a loose bun.

 **Raman was busy checking something on his phone …should I ask him he looks busy she said to herself.**

 **Ask him what? Raman inquired.**

 **Well I have been asked to go to a dental convention in Kolkata for 3 days.I just wanted to know if I can go….**

 **Yes…of course you can go Raman replied.**

 **Ishita was very relieved as she didn't know what she was going to tell Dr Batra if he had said no.**

 **But …he continued.**

 **His voice was low with a hint of mischief in it.**

 **You first have to do something for me he stated….**

 **Like what she asked….**

 **Well…**

 **He stood up walking towards her; he folded his hands together and rubbed them against each other.**

 **His eyes had that look that she in them…..**

 **You would have to dance for me, he declared…**

 **But Raman. She protested**

 **No buts Ishita…..take it or leave it.**

 **He said his voice confirmed that this wasn't a joke.**

 **Ok…she sighed.**

 **Bharatanatyam she thought ….**

 **And no he Bharatanatyam he said in a firm and assertive.**

 **What is he reading my mind she thought, her face showed the confusion that was plaguing her.**

 **He came closer and whispered something in her ear.**

 **Her eyes went wide eyed and she was in a state of shock.**

 **I can't she exclaimed….**

 **I know all about your dancing skills, Madrasan he stated.**

 **What….**

 **She was starting to deny the fact that she danced anything other than classical dance when Raman interrupted her.**

 **So you don't dance to item number every Wednesday he questioned.**

 **She felt embarrassed and walked to the window…..**

 **Raman I can explain she began….looking up to the sky searching for the right words to explain her love for anything other than Bharatanatyam.**

 **No need to explain Ishita, I like it when you dance like that you look so free.**

 **After a good 15 minutes of mentally motivating herself she finally pluck up the courage to do what Raman asked.**

 **Raman went over to her phone.**

 **Scrolling to the music player he selected some tracks…..and pulled her vanity chair to the end of their bed.**

The music started and she began to move, her moved was stiff as she was very aware of her surroundings and Raman's roaming eyes.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

She then closed her eyes as she didn't want to see his eyes…that eyes that could see in the deepest part of her soul.

 **sone ka paani chadhaa ke piya  
hui gori jawaani**

Listening to the beat and she start moving in time to it, allowing your body's own reactions to be the guide.

 **resham se mere badan ki piya  
saari duniya deewaani**

She was a little uneasy on her feet as she wore high heeled sandals that she almost never wore but quickly adjusted to them.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

She got into the music slowly allowing her body move to the music.

 **o meri khataa ,kya hai bata**

The room lights were turned off leaving most of the room dark except for some candles Raman lit for ambience.

 **baali umar mein jo ho gayi sayaani**

Her eyes were now fixed on him.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

She licked her lips seductively biting her bottom lip.

Those lips teased Raman as they were so luscious and so kissable.

 **sone ka paani chadhaa ke piya  
hui gori jawaani **

**haay haay haay daiya haay...**

Letting the rhythm wash over her she didn't even blush or look away.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

The expression on her face changed, he was so turned on by this avatar of Ishita.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

She pulled the pins letting her hair loose from the bun.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

Her long black tresses unravelled falling down her back.

 **Husn ye motiyo mein tola jahaan ne  
mujhko rijhaane kiye laakhon bahaane**

It was even better that he visualized.

Walking toward Raman she moved one foot in front of the other very slowly.

 **kali si main, bhanware hazaar piyaa**

He has never seen her so confidence, so bold….

Good thing she wore something that you can easily take off.

 **kali si main, bhanware hazaar piyaa**

Ishita had a smile on her face as if she was about to do something naughty, this tempted him into almost getting up from the chair.

Toss hair back, she worked her body releasing herself from all her inhabitations

 **baali umar mein kar gayi thodi nadaani**

Turning away Raman she took off her top gently throwing it in his direction.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

Raman was clearly impatient as he was now on the edge of his seat.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

Ishita walked around both sides of the chair.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

She pressed herself up against the back, and continuing to move up and down while caressing her body.

 **haay haay haay daiya haay...**

When she kicked off your heels Raman was lost as his desires took over.


	18. Chapter 18

With a heavy heart Ishita got in the car on her way to the airport. Wiping away the tears she looked out of the window leaving a crying Ruhi behind.

Three days…..

Only three days she tried to console herself as she knew leaving Ruhi and Raman was one of the most difficult things she has done in a long time.

After that night that she danced for Raman she got a little more comfortable and open to him.

Her cheeks flushed as memories of that night engulfed her thoughts.

She like it when he was assertive staking his claim on her and ordering her to do certain things to him….she liked that…

Raman tried his utmost best to console Ruhi as she didn't understand why she couldn't go with her Ishima. She only stopped when he bribed her with some ice cream.

How am I going to cope with her not here…he thought.

Its only three days, Raman he tried to convince himself that Ruhi will be able to sleep through the night.

The 2 hour 10 minute flight was quite pleasant as she had time to go through the itinerary for the 3 days.

As soon as she landed and turned her phone on she was swamped with sms's .

(Raman)Beep!

I miss you,Ishita.

(Ishita) Beep!

It only until Thursday Raman, I'll be back before you know.

(Ishita) Beep!

I have arrived at the Pipal Tree Hotel so I can't text, texted back as she walked in.

We are starting at 10 and I still have to put my bags away. I will phone you tonight.

She was spellbound as this convention had all the latest in Dental equipment .There was also a few guest speakers on certain cutting edge technology improvement that she was asked to particularly attend.

Although she didn't like staying away from home she was in her element with people that shared the same passion for dentistry as she.

Walking around making notes of certain products and networking with various reps was tiring.

She decided to get something to eat at the buffet as the lines began to queue.

Ishita met one of her college friends and they started to catch up while standing in line.

Have you seen Subhu? Shruti asked.

I saw him when I arrived she stated.

Well no I haven't Ishita replied.

It was their turn to go as they reached the front of the line

I will see you around, Ishita said and they parted ways.

Finally the day was over and all Ishita wanted to do is get in bed.

She entered her room and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She decided to order something from the hotel.

There was a knock at the door and she walked to the door eagerly awaiting her order. She opened the door and moved to the bed where her bag was to pay.

As she turned around she was shocked to see Subhu standing there…

Hello Ishita he said….

Subhu what are you doing here, she asked.

As a knock came at the door and she walked over to the door.

Her room phone rang and Subhu answered the phone as she was busy looking for some change in her bag.

Hello Ishita, Raman eagerly greeted her.

To he's shock the voice he heard was not hers. It was a man's voice.

Who was he and why was he answering the phone?

Subhu tried to answer but Ishita's phone's battery died.

Ishita walked over to Subhu to inquire who phoned….

Why did you answer my phone she said angrily.

Please go away Subhu, why did you come here.

He was still trying to explain why he had come ….with various reasons.

Well I have no need for your reasons…I don't care.

I'm happy now; please don't complicate my life any further.

Subhu reluctantly turned around and walked out. Ishita closed the door behind him.

And just like that he spoiled her mood.

She went to her phone to make call and she noted that her battery died .She quickly plugged it into the charger and sat down to enjoy her meal.

Raman was furious on other line….

Who was this man?

And why was he in her room?

After the meal Ishita remembered that she hasn't phoned Raman yet.

She keenly dialled his number as she couldn't wait hear his voice…

This is strange she said….why isn't he taking my call.

She tried again call again this time his phone was off.

Raman was so upset he sided go to phone Neel and go out.

So Ishita decided to send him a message …

Hi Raman ….

I miss you…

She eagerly described her day .

She decided to go to bed as the tiredness just came over her.

Raman came home totally drunk .In his intoxicated state he turned his phone and decided to call Ishita.

It was just after two that Ishita were abruptly woken up by her phone .

She rubbed her eyes and as she looked at phone's caller ID.

Raman she said surprised .

Hi Raman, she answered the phone .

Who was that in your room earlier!

Why was he in your room so late.

She could hear from his tone that he WS really drunk.

What he said next caught her of guard.

You wanted some private time with your lover...

So...that is the reason you wanted to go to Kolkata.

If I finds him I'm going to kill him. You are mine and mine alone.

Raman I can explain she started ...

I don't want to hear anything ...he replied.

You are just like her .

Raman !Raman! She tried to explain but all she heard was the dial tone.

He hang up. She was deeply hurt by his statement.

She struggled to fall asleep as her mind worked overtime. Why did Subhu come here?

That night she cried herself to sleep...As she struggled to make sense of what just happened


	19. Chapter 19

The 2nd day of the convention Ishita went to the seminar.

Although she was there, she still wondered about the night before.

Subhu's surprize visit.

Raman's drunk call.

She tried her best to make notes and jot down as much as she could.

Today was going to be a long day. She said to herself.

Speaker after speaker came and presented their part of the seminar and soon Ishita was captivated by all the information.

Raman had trouble focussing during the day….all he could think about was who the guy was that answered Ishita's Hotel room phone.

A very agitated and grumpy Raman lashed out at one of his employees and he decided to call it a day. He informed his secretary to cancel all his meetings and appointments for the day.

As he walked out of the office his phone rang.

Yes Mihir, Raman said.

Listen I'm taking the day off, I have something that I have to sort out. Please take the lead in the meeting with Mr Patel & Associates. I will email you the presentation that I have updated.

Ok Raman, that won't be problem .Mihir answered.

Raman needed to make sense of everything and decided to go take a drive to put everything in perspective.

Ishita was glad that the day finally got to end as she made her way to her room. She quickly checked her phone for any messages from Raman but was surprized to see that she had no missed calls or messages from him just the one message from Mihika asking how her time in Kolkata was.

She then decided to phone Raman as she knew by now his anger would have subsided but it went straight to voice mail.

She tried again, still voice mail .Maybe I should try the office she thought but sadly then she reached his office his secretary said that he was out of office for the day.

He was impatient as he was waiting …..

Raman caught a flight the afternoon to Kolkata.

He needed to find out what the story of this man in her room was.

Raman wanted to speak to her in person and this couldn't wait until she got home, as he knew Ruhi would have taken all her free time and would be sleeping with them.

He persuaded the staff to let him in her room as the name Raman Kumar Bhalla opens many doors.

As he waited in the room his mind played games with him asking many questions about what happened in this room last night.

He decided to freshen up as he didn't know how long she was going to be. The shower was refreshing but the mere thought that someone else was with his wife made Raman furious.

Ishita was really tired and a little down as she haven't spoken to Raman.

Raman just finished in the bathroom and got dressed. The sound of the door opening and closing alerted him to the fact that Ishita had come.

Like a lion waiting for his prey Raman skilfully hid behind the bathroom door for the right time to come out.

Ishita opened the door to her room and went to sit on the bed as she picked some food from the menu to order.

A soft voice that was all too familiar to him, the voice he missed so much floated through the air breaking the silence.

She gave her order through to the front desk and as she put down the phone she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

Raman carefully sneaked behind the couch. When Ishita went to the bathroom, he made his way to the lounge area of the room.

Ishita didn't see the need to get dressed and just put a robe.

After what seem to him like forever his South Indian beauty strolled in the bedroom quite leisurely. There was a knock at the door and she quickly walked towards the door .Her order was ready and she could barely wait to get her hands on the delicious food.

She paid the waiter unaware of her surroundings. With her back facing, she closed the door.

Raman stealthily moved closer to her, she turned around to find a very serious looking Raman looking back at her.

Raman what are you doing here? She asked surprized.

She walked over to the table to put down her food.

Why he said am I disturbing your secret rendezvous with your lover? He said his fire burning her as he looked at her.

No, Raman it was just a misunderstanding she tried to explain.

Misunderstanding! Misunderstanding!

There was a man in your room late last night answering your phone.

Raman moved closer to her pushing her against the wall.

What am I supposed to think Ishita.

You are MY WIFE.

Mine!

His voice was low and his anger could be heard in his voice.

Raman, Subhu came here unannounced…and I was busy with paying the waiter.

Subhu!

Your ex-boyfriend Subhu.

The one that broke off your engagement and broke your heart?

Yes. That Subhu.

I don't know what he wanted and I kicked him out when I finished paying the waiter.

I don't know why answered the phone.

My phone's battery died, so when I called you again from the hotel room phone you didn't take my call.

Did he touch you, Raman asked.

Look at me, Ishita .Raman yelled.

He pulled her closer his hand roughly grabbing her by her arm and shaking her.

No Raman!

Ishita said as she looked deeply in his eyes .Her eyes showed that she spoke the truth. He always knew when she lied as her eyes was a dead giveaway.

I love you Raman…..

I would never do something like that to you.

You mean the world to me.

If I had a taste of perfection why would I want second best…..she said with her one eyebrow raised.

That confession was all he needed to hear to put his doubt to rest.

She moved in to kiss Raman. Her lips grazed his, teasing him in the anticipation of a kiss.

The mere touch of her lips burned him .She always knew how to excite him as she moved in closer and properly kissed him.

Her kiss ignited his desire as she pressed her feminineness against him.

She whispered in his ear, "Baby I'm yours "her voice over flowed with a yearning he all too well knew. Ishita gently nipped his ear whilst running her fingers through his hair.

Her feather like touches send sparks through his body.

Hum tere bin ab reh nahin sakte

Tere bina kyaa vajood meraa

He expertly loosened the string of her robe letting it fall to the floor.

Tujh se judaa gar ho jaayenge

To khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa

There was nothing more that he wanted to do, then just to declare his love for her then and there.

Kyonki tum hi ho

Ab tum hi ho

Zindagi, ab tum hi ho

The atmosphere in the room was electrifying.

Chain meraa dard bhi

Meri aashiqui ab bhi, tum hi ho

Their touches ignited their passion for each other like never before.

Teraa meraa rishtaa hai kaisaa

Ik pal door gawaaraa nahi

The fire that was within their hearts was set alight.

Tere liye har roz hain jeete

Tujh ko diyaa meraa waqt sabhi

Slowly the flames of desire began to flicker as their hearts kindled their love.

Koi lamhaa meraa naa ho tere binaa

Har saans pe naam teraa

That was once a contained fire developed as they feverishly devoured each other.

Raman's hunger for Ishita took over his body.

Tere liye hi jiyaa main

Khud ko jo yoon de diya hai

He ached as his passion was now an out of control fire.

Teri wafaa ne mujh ko sambhaalaa

Saare ghamon ko dil se nikaala

Her fingertips were like burning ambers teasing him to the brink of no control.

Tere saath mera hai naseeb judaa

Tujhe paa ke adhoora naa raha

Silhouettes of their two bodies mingling transformed into one.

One mind

One body

One soul…..

Kyonki tum hi ho

Ab tum hi ho

Zindagi, ab tum hi ho

Chain bhi, meraa dard bhi

Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho

Their love was like an inferno, burning uncontrollable


	20. Chapter 20

She would be coming home later that day ...he thought.  
Raman hated to leave Ishita as he wanted to stay with her in bed.  
In her arms forever but he had some meetings in the morning he needed to attend.

Ishita woke up, she grabbed her phone ...  
Big neon numbers flashed 1:30 across the screen.  
Just then she felt alone and missed Raman next to her ...  
After Raman left Ishita felt incomplete...  
Like there was something missing.

Raman's possessiveness was something that Ishita liked.  
She liked the fact that the mere thought of some other man near her made him lose his mind.

She decided that she needed to be more affectionate and initiate the romance more often.

They slowly started to learn each other's likes and dislikes what turned each other on.  
The experience of exploring their sexuality was interesting to say the lease.

Raman was coming to know that his wife was one in a million.  
Ishita on the other hand was amazed by the things that she was capable of doing.  
When she was with him she was totally other person, like her mind and body worked on different standards and rules.

At least she wasn't going to be away from him that long...I'm going to see him later she thought.  
It was almost time to go home as she meaninglessly wondered around a few of the stalls that she previously didn't get a chance to see.  
She looked forward to be home with her family, especially Raman.  
This time being away from Raman felt like forever...she has gotten use to that.  
Although he left last night she missed his warm body next to hers the morning when she woke.

He just has this all-consuming presence that drew her in...making her forget of everything and anything around her.  
Thank God, she sighed as she got off the plane...  
She inhaled the Delhi air and was relieved that she was home at last.

As she stepped out of the out of the car, her heart started to beat faster...

The nearer she got to the house the faster her heart began to beat...

With each step she took ...

The mere thought of him, gave her goosebumps...  
Anticipating...

She wanted him...

To be next to him.

Ishita liked his bold display of ownership...

That she was his.

As she stepped in the house she was greeted by the whole family and even Amma and Appa,Vandita and Bala.

But Raman was nowhere to be seen.  
After the whole family greeted and asked question on her trip Ishita took leave and went to her room...

A strange feeling came over her...  
Where could Raman be...  
Why wasn't he home yet...

Ishita was sad as she was so excited to see Raman and now he didn't even bother to come and greet her.

Raman decided to do something special for Ishita .  
He arranged for a quiet dinner in their room and asked Simi to look after Ruhi for the evening.

A heart made up of rose petals aligned the path to the bathroom and from the corner if her eyes she could see a neatly made table with food .

Her phone went off and as she checked her messages, she saw that it was from Raman.

 ** _Beep!_**  
 ** _A bath is ready for you ,my love._**

She followed his instructions to the tee as she walked into the bathroom .  
The bubble filled bath was great as she was tired and needed to unwind.

But where was Raman the suspense was killing her.  
As if he was reading her mind ,Raman slyly stood leaning in the door.

 ** _So my Madrasan ...what do you think? He asked._**

When she got out of the bath ,she made her way to the room she saw a new western style dress lying neatly on the bed.  
Green  
His favorite color ,she noted.

 ** _With a note ..._**

 _Please wear this, my love_

The last part was simple but meant so much.

 _All I want to do is just undress you._

Although only a few words were written...

A blush came over her his at bold statement.

Something that she yearned for...

No craved.

What happened to her lately, she thought.

After he peaked in at the door, he disappeared and she wondered what happened to him.  
When she returned after dressing she found her man, her Raman seated at table waiting for her...

Come Ishita ,come here .  
I have ordered a meal for us.

They shared perfect dinner ...just the two of them.  
Without interruptions.  
Which was strange as Raman usually gets phone calls or messages .  
The food was divine...she cherished all the effort that he put in.  
Talking and enjoying each other company.

She couldn't wait anymore she said wanted him now.  
Raman take me to bed, she pronounced.  
And he did exactly that.  
He undressed her...  
But he climbed in next to her...  
Good night, He said with a grin.  
Leaving her high and dry.

Raman went to bed and seduce him...He wanted her to make the first move.  
As the plan he set in action was finally in full swing and she became more open and relaxed with him.

He could feel that she was annoyed with him.  
He pretended to sleep...as she mumbled something in frustration.

Raman almost burst out with laughter.  
Self-control, Raman, Self-control he repeated mantra in his head.

 **Next day**

Ishita was moody the whole day...  
She hated the way that not having him had on her.  
She almost snapped at Sarika for no apparent reason.

When Sarika brought in a bouquet of red roses.  
Ishita's eyes lit up...like a kid opening up a gift.

Not long after that ...Sarika came in again.  
With a gift...and a note again.

All her favourite...snacks...  
Tonight your mine...  
Completely.

Ishita took her phone to thank Raman.

Thanks ,Raavan Kumar she replied.

She couldn't wait to get home.

She finally found someone...someone to share her life..  
Someone who made her complete.


	21. Chapter 21

Days past and still nothing, this was very irritating for Ishita as she didn't know what was going on in Raman's head.

She was going insane as her mind worked over time with doubt.

Maybe I should make a move on him she thought.

Yes, she confirmed.

I will make him beg for it….

Think Ishita, Think.

Yes! She proclaimed as she skilfully planned her approach…..

A smile crept on her face as she was busy planning Raman's downfall.

Raman was blissfully unaware of his wife's plan to take him down.

He decided to send her a message.

( **Raman to Ishita)Beep!**

 **What's up?**

 **(Ishita to Raman)Beep!**

 **I'm fine and you?**

( **Raman to Ishita)Beep!**

 **I miss you, Madrasan.**

 **(Ishita to Raman)Beep!**

 **What time do you get off? I want to see you tonight….**

Let the games begin Ishita thought.

( **Raman to Ishita)Beep!**

 **I don't know…Do you want to plan something special?**

 **If you want, I will come home early.**

That's it Raman said to himself….I got her just where I want her.

 **(Ishita to Raman)Beep!**

 **What time would you be here?**

 **I want to hold you …..**

 **I want to just kiss you now**

 **I want to just touch you**

What's up with Ishita Raman thought…

My plan worked, he smirked….

( **Raman to Ishita)Beep!**

 **I will book a table for us somewhere…**

 **(Ishita to Raman)Beep!**

 **Great idea ….can't wait.**

I hope she dress up for me…he said smilingly.

She always takes my breath away Raman thought.

Ishita got off work early and went straight home. She explained to Vadita to look after Ruihi as her in-laws went to some temple with Pammi aunty and Amma went to Mihika's mom to visit.

She struggled to decide what to where as she wanted to take his breath away.

Ishita franticly went through her cupboard….

Almost giving up hope when she saw the green western dress Raman and Ruhi bought but she never got a chance to wear it as it was a bit too revealing for her liking.

Yes, she proclaimed.

Just what I was looking for, she said…

By the time this night is over, I will make you beg, Raman Bhalla.

The green dress fit like a glove and she purposely delayed as she knew Raman would come whilst she was still busy getting dressed.

She heard footsteps and immediately knew….

Raman had come home…..She intentionally fidgeted with her hair.

When Raman came in and saw her…..

With that green dress….showing off her smooth silky long legs…

He was almost a goner.

Hi Raman Ishita greeted him….

She was unable to put her magalsutra on and asked Raman to zip her up…

Raman …..Please put in on me…..I can't reach the clasp.

Her voice was seductive luring him deeper into a trap initially meant for her.

Raman hesitantly went over to her…..

Her back bare and inviting…..

Pleading him to touch it…

His fingers grazed her skin….

The contact made his fingers burn…

He quickly put the mangalsutra on her

Ishita almost fell to the floor as it's been a while since she felt his touch….she mentally composed herself as she trying not to give intensions away.

Ishita thanked Raman and walked over to the vanity…..

Raman bit a nearby folder that was on the table…He needed to control his urges…

As the Ishita turned the radio on to alleviate the awkward silence.

 ** _Bichhde abhi to ham bas kal parson  
Jioongi main kaise is haal mein barson_**

The atmosphere is the car was electric as no one spoke.

 ** _Maut na aayi teri yaad kyon aayi  
Hay lambi judai_**

Saying all they need to say through their eyes.  
 ** _Chaar dinon ka pyaar ho rabba  
Badi lambi judai, lambi judai_**

He occasionally touched her leg when he shifted the gears causing Ishita to tingle all over.

 ** _Honthon pe aaye meri jaan duhai  
Hay lambi judai_**

When the car stopped they got out and made their way to the restaurant.

 ** _Ek to sajan mere paas nahin re  
Duje milan di koi aas nahin re_**

Raman ever the gentleman pulled Ishita's chair out being attentive to her needs.

 ** _Uspe yeh sawan aaya_**

 ** _Aag lagaayi hay lambi judai_**

Her mind was still in the car with the song…as she knew a love like this is hard to find

 ** _Chaar dinon ka pyaar ho rabba  
Badi lambi judai, lambi judai_**

She could just sit I like this for eternity.

 ** _Toote zamaane tere_**  
 ** _Haath nigode, haath nigode_**

Raman was mesmerized by her subtle beauty…..

 ** _Dil se dilon ke tune  
Sheeshe tode, sheeshe tode_**

Her radiant skin glowing which he longed to touch

 ** _Hijri ki oonchi,  
Deevaar banaayi  
Hay lambi judai_**

God only knew how and what he had to do to keep him from just kissing her there

 ** _Baag ujad gaye,  
Khilne se pehle_**

He felt like his plan backfired as he longed for her kisses…..

 ** _Panchhi bichhad gaye  
Milne se pehle_**

Dinner went by fast as both of them couldn't wait to get home.

 ** _Koyal ki cook,  
Ne hook uthaayi  
Hay lambi judai_**

Raman drove like a bat from hell to get home as his defences were down an he could control himself anymore

 ** _Chaar dinon ka pyaar ….._**

 ** _Lambi judai_** **.**

 **Raman and Ishita's room**

Ishita made her way inside and went to their room….

She was a tad scared as she saw the look in Raman's eyes…..

She quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up and put on her night clothes.

When Raman came in the room Ishita had already gotten in bed …

Looks like she is sleeping he thought as he walked off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He got in bed and was beside himself with lust..

Their bodies saying all they needed to say

Silence takes over…

And Raman got closer inching his way to Ishita.

The moonlight gave way for the stars to dance on their bodies

His hands roaming until he met her silky skin…..

She was just wearing her lace underwear…

Ishita knew that he couldn't resist her in the underwear he so loved.

Raman moved closer till there was on space between them…

Raman please don't make me wait, Ishista whispered.

And closer

Raman wrapped his loving arms around her…

I just want to feel your hands all over me Raman, Ishista hissed.

His kisses giving every indication in the moves he was going to make.

Heaven's smiled on the two lovers lost in love

I need you, she muffled through a moan.

He wanted to stay like this forever

I want you, he groaned in her ear as he placed kisses all over her.

He was going to take it slow and enjoy her  
There's magic in the air as they let love take over

There were endless possibilities….to what the night could bring.


	22. Chapter 22

**Next day**

Call in sick, Raman nagged. I need to get a little bit more of your love.

No Raman, I have work … Ishita protested

And what will the family say? She asked scared.

I don't think they know Raman replied eagerly…reaching up to pull her back to bed but failing to do so.

You know Ishita it took me awhile to find you and nothing in the world will ever keep me away from you he said as she blew a kiss to him walking out of their room.

As usual Ishita had a long day and after a long day at work she was called back for some sort of emergency at ten.

She left Ruhi at Amma's as Raman was not home yet.

Even when we're apart I know my heart is still there with you Ishita said to her sleeping daughter.

 **Later the night**

Raman came home from a meeting in another town to find that Ishita was not home again.

The late nights was getting to him.

Not having her next to him…he needed her to fall asleep.

He went to the cupboard and took out one of his favourite bottles of liquor.

He sat there drinking until he was unable to stay awake anymore.

Reaching for his phone…Raman looked at the time.

It's a quarter after elven and Ishita is still not home

I'm all alone and I need her, Raman said frustrated.

As he lay in bed he remembers her touch…

Oh her touch  
God I miss her, he said aloud.

I'm a little drunk and I know I said that I wouldn't call her every time…..

But I've lost all control.

She took his call and said that she will be home at twelve as she wanted to do the paperwork as well…

I know it's late but I have to go to her he thought.

He hoped on the back of Romi's bike as his parents went out with his car to a nearby temple.

As he drove to her …he was lost in his thoughts and Ready for love.

She was surprized when he came to pick her up…..What are you doing with Romi's bike, Ishita inquired.

Well my parents took my car to go to temple, God knows where and Romi said it was fine.

I didn't know you could drive bike…she said insinuating that he was incapable of driving a bike.

He skilfully drove the bike to impress her..

Going faster causing her hair to blow in the wind…..to her irritation.

She reached to contain them with a hair band when she heard his voice low and authoritative.

Let the wind blow through your hair …

Her fragrance played with his senses, turning him on.

Raman she said startled as he drove faster and faster.

Don't say a word, just hold on tight, Ishita

Her skin's so soft it gave him goosebumps all over.

Ishita was visibly not impressed with Raman driving reckless, as she knew he was drunk.

She angrily thanked him and walked to the flat not bothering to wait for him.

Ishita went to the bathroom to freshen up as she longed for a long hot shower.

You may have escaped me now but if you keep the door unlocked, be ready he thought.

Raman walked to the door and felt on the handle …

Open …he said.

Ishita was overtired and lost as she enjoyed the hot water on her skin that she didn't hear Raman coming in.

Raman moved in behind her hugging her from behind.

You got my heart, my soul…everything.

I want to be the one who takes you from all the things you see.

He caught her off-guard and she quickly jumped out of the shower...grabbing a nearby towel.

Everything just revolves around you, she scolded him.

Just let me finish here she said motioning him to go inside.

Take a towel Raman…she said pointing to the pile of towels on the chair.

Good things come to those who said she said…but don't worry I'll give you every little piece of me.

She winked at him and closed the door behind him.

Her lips couldn't wait to taste his skin she said touching her lips as she too was hungry with desire.

Tonight was different…

She walked towards Raman who was sitting up in bed

She was different, more confident in her own skin.

Leaning in she whispered in his ear.  
I'm going to wait on you hand and foot, like the king you are to me.

The look in Raman's eyes showed that he was surprised  
Just lay back and let me show you…those words send him off the deep end.

The way you hold me, make me never want to let go of you  
I have a hunger for your love. Raman she said while placing soft kisses on his chest.

After a while Raman has had enough of her teasing he flipped her over.

Can I touch you there; he asked….well it sounded more like pleaded. She just nod her head as she was unable speak.

Her body was on fire and she was impatient with a craving that only he could fulfil.  
Tonight his touch was a little different, it was more sensual …he was more focused, paying special attention to her every need.

Show me what you feel…Raman said

I need to know, Ishita

She told him with her eyes …

She told him every secret desire she had.

Her desire burned deep inside her…

He felt like he needed to reach the very deepest part of her  
Every deep desire she had.

She was lost…..

As she needed him to complete her….  
Their love just took over

The moonlight kissed their skin as he decorated her with soft deliberate caresses same way that the stars adorn the skies.

Her body shook, from the uncontrollable pleasure.

She tried to fight against it.  
Don't stop it, just go with it, Raman ordered her.

I know nobody ever touch your body like me, he moaned.  
She didn't know what to do with herself after that….

I will control your body tonight, Madrasan, he said with a devilish look in his eyes.

With that look she knew she wasn't going to sleep very soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Raman and Ishita's love grow with each day they spent together. Little did they know what was waiting ahead for them.

The week after Ruhi insisted that she sleep with them …..

Raman agreed but wasn't happy about not having alone time.

Much to Ishita's amusement.

Ishita was finding it hard to make time for Raman and Ruhi during the week.

Her working a lot of late nights and early mornings made that she had little time for Ruhi.

So she decided to plan a few days for Raman and Ruhi at a resort. Ruhi loved the water and she wanted to spoil her little girl a little bit.

Raman had a business meeting in Cape Town and she thought that she and Ruhi could go with and spend a few extra days with him. The Protea Hotel North Wharf, Cape Town was going to be great as it was far so they had no interruptions she said.

South Africa was going to be fun she reasoned with herself. They already had their passports ready and some strings were pulled as Raman knew some minister to rush their visa application.

She felt that the coming months she would have work something out with regards to her time management.

You don't look like you used to, you look very tired, said a concerned Raman  
Most nights you work and I like I told you before I don't like you working late there.

I would rather sit at your office and work.

Give me a minute, Ishita said while going through her bag for who knows what.

She has become very forgetful of late, much to Raman's annoyance.

Go put your stuff in the car so long, I will be there shortly.

 **Cape Town**

I need a distraction from Ishita she is driving me insane. Ishita wore some jeans and a kameez, which was fitting her body like a glove.

Her hair was loose and hanging over her left shoulder.

Raman was struggling to keep his eyes on the road…..

Ishita was looking out of the window fascinated by the scenery while showing Ruhi something outside.

Raman just put on the radio to take his mind off his wife .As he was fighting temptation.

They constantly kept locking eyes…

The beach was fun, the only problem was the water was very cold…..

So they decided to go the heated pool at the hotel.

Raman went to the lobby to arrange food for them.

He was looking forward to swim a few laps to cool off and gather his thoughts.

Their room was on the rooftop with a sliding door to the pool area. The pool was reserved for them for 2 hours and after Ruhi kept on insisting Ishita just gave in to her.

Ishita thought would be fun for her and Ruhi to swim so she changed into something more appropriate as Ruhi couldn't wait for Raman anymore.

Walking in the suite he heard some splashing and laughter.

Ishita was sitting on the edge of the pool playing with a plastic ball with Ruhi.

He couldn't believe his eyes ….  
Why did she have to wear that today? Raman thought.  
Ishita was bold wearing a kaftan with a swimsuit under it.

Showing off her sculpted legs…. bold very bold,Madrasan Raman thought

Ishita can you come here for a second Raman yelled from room.

Ishita jumped up and nonchalantly walked to the sliding door

He pushed her against the wall…..

There's no way in the world, I could keep my hands off you, Ishita.  
Whatever did you think? Raman asked.  
I'm only human and I'm about to lose my mind.

Ruhi is going to see Raman…..

You know you can't resist my charm, he said while nuzzling her neck.

Seduction is an art that I have mastered, Madrasan. He winked at her grinning.

You might as well admit it, Ishita.  
I saw you looking at me, checking me out.  
Ishita, Can you blame me?  
It's obvious you looked so so…..

He moved in to capture her lips…..

Raman you can just forget it, she said pushing him away quickly running outside.

 **Later that night**

Raman was woken up by a kicking, Ishita.

Don't leave me here with nothing…

You owe me that much, Ishita yelled.

Ishita, Wake up!

Wake up, Ishita.

Raman tried to wake her …..Her face was stained with dried tears.

What's wrong Ishita….a concerned Raman asked.

I just had a bad dream that's all, Ishita said.

Lie with me and just hold me, Ishita spoke her voice was soft and gentle.  
Raman kisses her forehead and looked at Ishita …

Something was bothering her that much was clear from the expression on her face.

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

The question was out of the blue and caught Raman off guard.

Why would you ask such a question?

I had a terrible dream that you have left me for someone else, like one of the girls that was at the beach earlier today.

I saw you looking Raman.

And I know I have put on some weight of late….a clearly upset Ishita said to Raman's amusement.

You keep reminding me that I'm fat,

I just tell you that to tease you…you are perfect, Ishita

Every. Single. Part .Of .You.

Raman said while trailing his hands all over her body.

You know what Ishita, you're truly something special.

You're a dream come true, Raman said while stroking her hair.

You really ought to know how much you mean to me,Ishita  
You know that I will, He stated.  
You know Ishita to think that I've cried myself to sleep most nights before you came to my life.

Sometimes I felt so alone.

It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd never fall in love again.

See, I found my way to you.  
It feels like the sun always shines when I'm near you.

With you, it never rains  
It's just blessing that I have found somebody like you  
And every time I think of it  
I pinch myself because I don't believe it's true sometimes.

So incredible the way things work themselves out…

To think it was just an arranged marriage for the sake of my daughter's custody.

You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine. Raman said placing Ishita's hand on his heart.

You are such a great mother to Ruhi and help my family with whenever you can.

I thank God that I've got someone like you that loves me for me and my daughter unconditionally.  
But it's been worth the wait….

She was lost in his eyes….it was evident that he loved her.

And in that moment it felt like heaven to Ishita.

She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and cuddled a bit closer to him.

Just lying there in his arms …she felt loved, safe and wanted


	24. Chapter 24

Ishita was woken up by sunlight beaming through the curtains .When she opened her eyes properly there was red roses on her bedside table with a note.

 ** _The scent of you, it calms the heart  
The sight of you, I fall apart  
I'm even more in love with you than ever before_**

 ** _Raman_**

Raman had some meetings scheduled for the next day and he was unable for the next two days.

Ishita planned to take out Ruhi for the day...

It's funny how time flies, Ishita thought  
When I first looked into his eyes.

I was something special and I knew it when he smiled.  
The thought of life without you after all that we've been through.

I want you to share my world, life with you.

Only you.

Ishita knew Raman had a mandatory break at eleven and she decided to phone him.

 ** _Hi Raman._**

 ** _Thank you for the flowers_**

 ** _Well its nothing more than a pleasure, Ishita_**

 ** _You know even out here I'm thinking about you day and night  
I can't even count all the ways that I love you  
And all the things that I want to do to you..._**

 ** _Stop it Raman, Ishita said blushing._**

 ** _Just remember no matter what they tell us or even what they do._**

 ** _I know our love is forever, Raman._**

 ** _Don't worry Ishita because I will keep you safe, I will shelter you from the storm, Raman said  
When we married unknowingly a dream came to life and my life began again you.  
I want to share everything I own with you._**

 ** _Listen I will speak to you later on ..._**

 ** _Hope you will enjoy your day Ishita._**

 ** _Bye._**

With that Raman hung up.

Dreading the fact that he had to work.

 **Later that day**

The view from the top of the Table Mountain was great.

Funny how nature could put things in perspective...Ishita thought.

Ruhi was in her element...exploring the vast expanse of the mountain.

She even didn't want to leave but Ishita explained that they had to leave as the wind had begun to pick up and that it was dangerous to stay.

Ruhi reluctantly agreed and followed Ishita as they proceeded to go down.

Ishita liked the museum tour as she liked the fact that Ruhi actually learned something about the country she visited.

That night Ruhi couldn't stop talking about the outing to Table Mountain and Ishita was struggling to get her to sleep.

Please tell me a bed time story, Ishima ,Ruhi asked .

Ishita took a while as she was contemplating what to tell Ruhi.

Well once upon a time ...Ishita started

The stars in the heavens were twinkling for little princess Ruhi and Mr Moon specially came by just to say goodnight princess Ruhi.

Ishita was still busy with her story when she saw that Ruhi was sleeping.

Ishita remember the conversation she and Ruhi had the drive back to the hotel...

Ishima when I grow up, I want to be famous.  
I want to be a star like Deepika or Priyanka  
I want to be in movies, on TV and magazines ...Ruhi excitedly said  
I want to travel the world and drive a nice car like Papa

My sleeping child the world is waiting for you.  
The world is so wide, open for you to do what you want. But do not be afraid to build your own paradise.  
Be that leader I sometime see in you, just like her father, Raman.

Never lose you dream Ishita said while stroking Ruhi's hair

She kisses Ruhi good night and walked to her bedroom.

After a wonderful night Ishita just felt she had to tell Raman how she felt...

Raman thank you for being you.

Thank you for accepting me.

You know I fought not to ever fall in love again.

I dreamed that maybe I would one day, in the back of my mind.

But I lost myself in someone, lost myself in you.

I was never sure if love would grow when I knew I had feelings for you.

And lying here with you, I still can't believe it's true, Raman.

I'm not afraid anymore, to touch you , she said shyly.

I know our love will never go away.

I hope we will stay in love forever  
I hope this beats for me, Ishita said pointing with her index finger to Raman's heart.

Nobody going to love you better  
We were meant to be, Ishita

You and me.

Forever.

From now on and every day in my life

 _Their time away was clearly much needed as their love grew their relationship and bond grew stronger._

 _They started to appreciate each other more._

Raman was out most of the day only getting back to the hotel at four leaving little time for them to drive out.

But Raman decided to drive out anyways he booked tickets on the Red Busses and wanted to do a nice long drive around the coast of Cape Town.

When they stopped at St John's Road, Sea Point the atmospherewas reminiscent of a big city.

There is nothing quite like Cape Town on a warm summer evening.

With the smell of the ocean on the breeze and Table Mountain lit up it was a spectacular backdrop, they experienced a whole new side of the city.

It had a lot of pubs, music clubs, coffee shops and restaurants along the Main Road, Sea Point's vibrant nightlife creates a carnival atmosphere.

It was a pity they came at night as they had a Sea Point swimming pool overlooking the shoreline. Cape Town had a colourful mix of locals and tourists soaking up the sun.

Raman wished he had known of this place sooner as he would have like his family to play in the crystal-clear water.

He walked to one of the small shops and bought some ice cream for Ishita and Ruhi, the whole city was so laid-back ...as if they had no sense of time.

Ruhi went to chase some seagulls and Raman and Ishita stood watching their little girl carefree wondering on the beach picking up shells.

Thanks Raman this was a great idea, Ishita said.

They looked on over the Atlantic Ocean as the sun begun to set.


	25. Chapter 25

Their time in Cape Town, South Africa was coming to an end and a hint of sadness as they had so much fun.

As a family unit the three of them bonded so much something that even surprised Raman and Ishita.

Although Ishita was enjoying having the time off, she still felt a little bit drained …..

She hated the fact that no amount of resting could even make her feel good.

So she decided to go to a doctor for a check-up, where she knew there won't be a barrage of questions from the extended family.

She was pleased that Ruhi was busy with watching a movie and quickly went to down stairs to the lobby as a car was waiting for her.

She had a problem with sleeping since college and that wasn't a problem at home as she was usually very tired anyways she didn't even notice it.

 **After the appointment**

Ishita got some tablets that she had to take.

She was optimistic that later on the tiredness will subside with time.

She looked around to see where her taxi was parked. Across the street she saw the chauffeur standing under some trees .Ishita carefully crosses the busy street and signalled the driver, named James to take her home.

She was a little dumbfounded and scared but she knew that this was wrong.

They were wrong. Looking out of the window Ishita just stared into the sky.

In the back of her mind she was a little scared …

Reaching the Hotel Ishita quickly made her way to the room as she was wondering if Ruhi noticed that she had been gone for 45 minutes.

But when she open the door she greeted by a little girl lying on the floor captivated by a Barbie movie on one of the channels on the TV. Ishima look, I want a doll just like Barbie Ruhi said pointing to the TV. Can we see if there are any dolls like that in the shops here? Ruhi asked insistently.

Oh and Ishima we need to buy gifts for everyone at home….oh I know I will buy Shravan a ball, I saw a funny shaped ball in the beach store .Ruhi tried to illustrated with her hands hoe the ball looked.

Did you mean a rugby ball, Ishima inquired…

I think so, Ruhi answered a little bit unsure.

Sure we can go in a half an hour ….

Ishita phone down to arrange a taxi for them to go to the V &A Waterfront.

Ishita found it hard to keep up with hyperactive Ruhi who was running ahead of her signalling her to come to a certain store.

They got everyone a small gift and grabbed a bit to eat at the food court. Ishita phoned the phone to ask him about his day as she usually does.

He informed her that there was a fancy dinner the evening that they had to attend and that she had to wear a western dress.

Ishita and Ruhi finished their lunch and quickly went to one of the boutique stores for a dress, she let Ruhi pick as usual as she was in sync with what Raman liked.

Ruhi picked a red dress and Ishita went to fit in one of the fitting rooms. The dress fit her very good accentuating her beauty. Ruhi insisted that she go to a parlour in the few stores down and Ishita couldn't say no to Ruhi as she made a puppy dog face.

This child knows just what to do to get her way Ishita thought.

 **In the Hotel room**

Ruhi help Ishita dress the evening and even selected her shoes and accessories.

When she was done she stood back and admired the way she looked.

Raman was dapper as ever, he never seems to falter in the way he dresses she thought.

Yet again Raman was at a loss for words as Ishita looked breath-taking in the red dress.

Raman was lost in her beauty.

Can I have this dance with you; Raman requested putting his hand forward.

Ishita accepted his invitation reluctantly not really sure how to feel about dancing in this place as she felt out of place.

 **Ek ladaki ko dekha to aisa laga...**

 ** _Jaise khilata gulaab_**

He couldn't resist her style

 ** _Jaise shaayar ka khwaab_**

Her lips

 ** _Jaise ujali kiran_**

Her smile

 ** _Jaise ban mein hiran_**

Her warmth and tenderness

 ** _Jaise chaandani raat_**

Her shyness

 ** _Jaise narami baat_**

Her sweet voice

 ** _Jaise mandir mein ho ek jalta diya_**

Her independence and loyalty towards him

 ** _Ek ladaki ko dekha to aisa lagaa..._**

 ** _Jaise subah kaa ruup_**

Her eyes

 ** _Jaise saradi ki dhuup_**

Her bubbly personality

 ** _Jaise vinaa ki taan_**

Her intelligence

 ** _Jaise rangon ki jaan_**

Her glowing skin

 ** _Jaise balakhaayein bel_**

The way she walk

 ** _Jaise laharon ka khel_**

Her funny and playful side

 ** _Jaise khushbuu liye aaye thandi havaa_**

Her charm

 ** _Ek ladaki ko dekha to aisa laga..._**

 ** _Jaise naachataa mor_**

Her gentleness

 ** _Jaise resham ki dor_**

Her long flowing hair

 ** _Jaise pariyon ka raag_**

Her moral values

 ** _Jaise sandal ki aag_**

Her scent

 ** _Jaise solah singaar_**

Her cultural beliefs

 ** _Jaise ras ki phuhaar_**

Her clumsiness

 ** _Jaise aahistaa aahistaa badhta nasha_**

Her confidence

 ** _Ek ladaki ko dekha to aisa laga..._**

In that moment the her true beauty of all her virtues was revealed to Raman

She slowly got into the feel of the music as a slow song played there was something in the way she moved made him feel like he can't live without her.

They light up the room with their radiating love.

Their hearts were burning like a candle tonight.

When they danced the flame of their desire ignited into a vigorous release illustrating their devotion towards each other.


	26. Chapter 26

The much-needed vacation was coming to an end and it was back to reality, Ishita thought.

Ishita zoned out as she stared at the clouds as the plane sliced through them like marshmallows.

The flight back was filled with chatter as a very excited Ruhi kept on telling Raman about all the gifts she got for the family.

She even bought something for Shagun and Aditya, Ruhi said to Raman's amazement.

 **Months later**

Ishita changed over the past months nowadays she was extreme moody, very impatient and constantly exhausted.

Raman was very concerned about her health but Ishita just brushed it off as her long work hours and work load.

One morning, Ishita woke up feeling sick with a dull ache in her back.

She excused it as her long hours standing at work just to get the family off her back as she was finding it hard to keep up the facade.

But Ishita still went to work but as the day went on she really didn't feel herself .She went home and blamed a stomach bug that was going around at work.

The following morning Raman came out of the shower in his towel boldly walking into the room….

Raman did this on purpose as he knew Ishita had a weakness …

Whenever he was topless she had no self-control and he used this as a way to seduce her.

Raman strutted around like a peacock trying to impress a mate.

Ishita on the other hand saw through Raman's plans and she on her part developed a plan to put Raman off.

Ishita felt uncomfortable with her body.

They have kind of hit a dry spell as Ishita made excuse after excuse as she was dreading being intimate with him.

Raman felt a little neglected as she kept dodging him pushing all his advances aside.

Ishita started to her plan by picking mismatched clothes for him as she was familiar with his usual choice of shirt and suit pairings.

The moment he protested she began to lecture him on miscellaneous things from him leaving his files around to him wearing the wrong type of socks.

She even started with bragging about Bala stating that he would never do this ….and he would never do that.

Raman totally forgot about his plan and became agitated as he hated someone else was perfect in Ishita's eyes.

No one should fill that spot except him, he thought.

A peeved Raman walked over to the cupboard and selected something more to his liking and stormed off fumingly to the bathroom.

As soon as Raman closed the door Ishita fist pumped the air.

Yes! She exclaimed with a grin as her plan to get under his skin worked.

It has been a while since Ishita had breakfast with the family.

Toshi asked Ishita to serve Raman food much to his enjoyment.

Raman thought about what happen in their room a few moments ago and realized that the drama that took place was all part of her plan to get out of being intimate with him.

So, Madrasan you think you can out smart me, Raman said to himself.

Raman liked to tease Ishita as he did in the early days when they first admitted that they have feelings for each other.

He pretended as if nothing happened ten minutes ago and allowed Ishita to serve Ruhi first.

Mammiji I'm hungry and Ishita is taking so long to serve me…

Ishita! Toshi scolded don't let my son starve ….

He needs to be 100% as he is very important person.

He is a CEO and he has a lot of responsibilities that he needs to attend to.

I will give Ruhi her breakfast she bellowed out giving Ishita an angry look.

This caught Ishita on the back foot and she immediately scrambled to Raman's side of the table.

Ishita bent down and softly asked Raman what he would like as his mother and Neelu prepared all his favourites.

Her voice was full of sarcasm she hated it when Raman complained to his mom like a spoiled brat, always the attention seeker she thought to herself.

Raavan Kumar she mumbled under her breath.

A little bit of Ishita's skin was showing as she bent over the table and Raman didn't waste any time, first checking if anyone was looking before he pinched her waist.

Ishita almost jumped as she was shocked by his audacious act. She checked to see if anyone saw what he did, luckily for her everyone was engrossed in their food thoroughly savouring every bite.

She proceeded to serve Raman and pulled her chair out to sit down and eat.

Ishita was famished and could hardly wait to dig in.

Raman waited for her to relax and eat when he decided to his second spell of teases.

He stealthily grabbed Ishita's hand under the table. Raman nonchalantly asked Romi about how he is finding working at the company.

Ishita felt awkward and kicked him under the table causing Raman to let go of her hand.

Ouch!

Raman cried out.

What's wrong son Toshi asked concerned…

No it's nothing Mammiji

It was just a cramp but it's now gone, Raman said embarrassed while rubbing his leg.

If looks could kill…..

Raman and Ishita was having a heated conversation telepathically

Oh it's on, Madrasan, Raman said raising his eyebrow.

Well bring it on, Raavan Kumar, she thought pulling her face in annoyance at him.

Raman put his hand on her thigh and casually continued with his conversation with Romi.

His touch send sparks through Ishita's body as it has been a while since Raman touched her….

Correction she allowed him to touch her.

The more she tried to remove his had the higher he moved his hand.

What to do Ishita thought as she was trying hard to resist her deepest desires, the same desires that she was supressing for months.

She quickly shook off all of these thoughts and just put her hand on his thigh as well.

Fighting fire with fire….

She almost laughed as Raman's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

Ishita looked at the stunned Raman with a devious grin on her face. Yes the battle lines have been drawn and both Raman and Ishita have made their intentions very clear.

Their eye-lock was disturbed by Ruhi when she came over to sit on Ishita's lap resulting in Raman retreated his hand from a relieved Ishita.

Ishima we have a special event at school today, it's a Parent day and both you and Papa have to come.

Raman and Ishita was about to make up some random excuse when Toshi stopped them and ordered them to make time for Ruhi as she has noticed that they have been engrossed in their work the past few months.

Ruhi, I will surely be there and I will make sure your Papa also attend this Parent's day at school Ishita said giving Raman an assuring nod as she saw how upset Ruhi was about them trying to make up excuses not to come.

Both Raman and Ishita quickly made some calls to have the afternoon off and rescheduled some appointments.

Ishita reassuring Ruhi that they will be there and that she was very important to them.

This was going to be a long….long day Ishita thought.


	27. Chapter 27

The day went by quite fast as their schedules were crammed with meetings and appointments.  
Raman went to the clinic to fetch Ishita at around half past one .He greeted Sarika at the front desk and she told him to go to Ishita's office as she was just finishing off some paperwork.

As Raman opened the door hesitantly as he was going in ,he saw Ishita on the phone engrossed in the conversation totally unaware of Raman's presence at the door. He heard part of the conversation Ishita had….  
It sounded like she was speaking to some sort of Doctor, Raman thought.  
Some medical terminology was used every so often so it must be Doctor Batra, Raman thought.  
Yes, Dr Malhotra I will see you next Tuesday at four Ishita answered cut the call.

Raman made his presence known by deliberately coughing…..  
Ishita we are going to be late ,Raman said sternly.  
Ishita turned around and saw Raman impatiently tapping his fingers on the table…clearly irritable.  
She quickly grabbed her bag and cellphone and followed Raman as he strode two steps ahead of her.

He almost didn't wait for her to close the door when she felt the car moved…..Raman she said in shock for his blatant disregard for her safety.  
Raman on the other hand had his thought all messed up as he was speculating as to why Ishita was speaking to this Dr Malhothra.  
He didn't realise that she haven't closed her door when he was interrupted by Ishita's voice.

He apologised to her and slowly continued drive to Ruhi's school for the Parent's day. Ishita turned the radio on as the silence in the car was unbearable.

Arriving at the school they were told to go to the hall as the activities were going to take place there.  
The principal greeted all the children and their parents to the annual Parent's Day.  
She explain what the activities was that the parents was going to participate in and how it worked.

The parents were going to compete against each other in one activity and the winning team would win a romantic even at an exclusive Hotel, which included dinner, spa session for two and an overnight stay.

Ruhi was very excited as she wanted her parents to win.  
Raman and Ishita were very happy seeing Ruhi so cheerful.

As per the school note Ruhi gave her parents earlier all the parents were given a specific colour and was asked to dress sporty and comfortable as the exercise requires them to move freely.  
Finally after a few other competitive activities it was time for the main event that carried the highest points to be scored.

Raman and Ishita both looked at each other and then at the gauntlet that was before them.  
The hall was now transformed into a gauntlet with a labyrinth filled with different obstacles and traps.  
One of the teachers came to explain how the exercise will work.  
The ideal outcome of this exercise was to listen to each other and assist one another as a team to complete the task.

One member of the team will have their hands tied and the other team member will be blindfolded.  
Raman decided that he would be blindfolded and Ishita should have her hands tied.

 ** _They would need to trust one another._**

Trust each other's decisions and judgements.  
In the back of Ishita's mind she was uncertain if they would be able to work together as a team.  
Their relationship have been strained lately mostly it was her fault as she knew keeping something as important from him. She could sense that he was aware something was off with her.

Raman on the other hand was still wondering who the doctor was that Ishita talked to on the phone earlier.

Raman and Ishita was in red workout clothes, it was a strange sight to see as Raman was used to Ishita in one of her kanjivaram sarees oddly enough she looked good.  
Ishita felt uncomfortable as the clothes was form fitting not her normal loose fitting clothes….

No this showed every curve, every inch that she would normally hide.  
Her was pulled back and tied in a long pony tail ready for the challenge.

Raman dreaded the fact that he had to listen to Ishita the whole time….  
On the other hand Ishita was relishing them fact that she had more control than Raman had.  
Their thoughts were interrupted by Ruhi running over to them giving them a hug and encouraging them.

One thing was certain both Ishita and Raman were very competitive and they like winning so this was going to be fun.

The competition and the course was gruelling and so far so good …..  
It felt like the old Raman and Ishit were back again.  
They were going through the labyrinth finding the clues and solving the puzzles that was at each check points.  
They blazed through all the obstacles working together and trusting each other as they both want to win for Ruhi.

The second last obstacle was tough and as they were running Ishita fell and hurt her ankle.  
Raman hated the fact that she got hurt and without thinking twice Raman decided to pick Ishita up and carry her, the rest of the course.

Ishita felt so good in Raman's arms, so safe. She was amazed to the fact that Raman was so strong the way he expertly scooped her up not even flinching or breaking a sweat.  
She missed this…..this closeness….the intimacy.

Carrying Ishita Raman treasured the fact he was able to touch her.  
Her skin was even softer than he remembered not forgetting that unforgettable smell of jasmine that always drove him crazy.  
Reaching the last stop Raman had to use everything in him to not just kiss his wife something Ishita also picked up on.

All she wanted was to give in and tell him everything but she knew that this was not the right time or place.  
Rushing towards the end…..Ishita guided Raman and Raman had the utmost confidence in all her choices.

Raman and Ishita completed the course first…  
Raman gently put Ishita down on the ground he took the blind fold off for the first time since the exercise started. He carefully took all of the puzzle they collected from Ishita's tied hands and gave it in at the teacher's table.

Both of them were very happy that they successfully completed the task as a team.  
As all the pieces were examined to see if all were correct and it was clear that Raman and Ishita won.

No one was happier than Ruhi as she came cheering from the crowd to congratulated them.

Raman pulled Ishita in for a hug…

Their loving embrace felt like there was electricity pulsing through them. A surge of feelings came rushing back.  
Raman needed to seduce her mind for him to have her body.  
It was going to be a soul finding experience.  
You are mine forever, Ishita! Raman thought


	28. Chapter 28

**Two weeks later**

Everyone at home as very excited that Raman and Ishita won the Parent's Day Challenge.

Ruhi was glad as her Ishima and Papa were talking again like before.

Raman and Ishita's relationship have become much better lately.

Ishita was going to her appointments regularly and decided that she have to tell Raman the truth. This was going on for too long, Ishita thought. She owed him that much to tell him...

Her situation was becoming unbearable but finding the right time to tell Raman was the difficult part. Every time she wanted to tell him or even tried to tell Raman they were interrupted by family, work, phone calls even Ruhi busted in on Ishita as she was trying to come clean...

She hated the fact that had to lie to him,keeping something so important a secret.

So Ishita decided that the weekend away would be the ideal time to tell Raman.

Ishita was lost in her thoughts while packing for the day away. Thinking of ways as she was unsure on how Raman was going to take the news.

She was interrupted by Raman calling her as they were getting late.

Raman on the other hand have been following her the past few week and when she went to the last doctor's appointment Raman became a little worried as she didn't inform anyone that she was sick. When he asked her about her whereabouts later the evening she lied and said that she was at work the whole day.

If there was one thing Raman Kumar Bhalla disliked was lying, she didn't even flinch and looked him straight in the eye. He knew she was lying as he always could see it in her eyes.

The drive was awkward as the hour and half was filled with an uncomfortable silence away from their home to the hotel.

Each one emerged in their thought, Raman focussed on the road ahead and Ishita looking out of the window staring into the sky. The road didn't have as much traffic as Raman expected with the odd truck passing by and a motorcycle here and there.

Reaching their destination that seemed to be in the middle just outside the city.

It felt like every step they took brought them closer to nature, with calmness, serenity and tranquillity.

It was a retreat just outside the bustling city.

The area was lush with greenery, trees and shrubs everywhere .Stepping out of the car Raman instinctively took his phone out to make a call to home ...

Battery dead! Raman proclaimed.

I will have to phone from the room phone Raman said.

The quaint boutique Hotel had architecture is the most glorious illustration of old-world European charm with its colonial impressions, Ishita admiringly thought.

A man came to fetch their bags and ushered them into the lobby. Getting their room keys the man showed them to their room. Raman gave the man a tip and closed the door behind him. He was kind of exhausted although the Hotel wasn't that far but getting out of the city was a challenge.

Raman fell on the bed letting out an audible sigh.

Ishita instinctively looked around the suite. Checking all the facilities, they even had a balcony overlooking the Yamuna River.

They had an hour to spare before their appointment at the spa. Ishita took the time to take out her current read and walked to the balcony plopping down on a nearby chair and continued where stopped.

The massages were just what the two of them needed.

Both had a lot of stress of late to just unwind and be pampered.

Later the evening at the dinner Ishita was nervous as she wanted to tell Raman her secret.

Raman who has been wondering about her secretiveness and lying just blatantly asked.

Ishita why were you at the hospital?Are you sick?Why didn't you let me know something was wrong?  
The question caused Ishita to let her fork fall out of shock.

Raman, I wanted to tell you, but a lot of time passed and every time there was interruptions.

What is going on Ishita! Raman ordered.

Raman please lower your voice..Ishta said as she looked around if anyone was looking their way.

Luckily they were the only people in the dining hall.

She took out a book were she diarised everything from test to the first ultra sound.

Raman read the first line.

 ** _Dear Raman_**

 ** _You are going to be a father again._**

 _ **I know this may come as a shock...**_

 _At the last page written page there was a ultra sound of the baby._

That felt like the longest two minutes of her life as she was unsure how Raman would take the news.

The rest of the dinner was in complete silence...

Raman walked ahead leaving Ishita to trail behind him.

Arriving at the room Ishita opened the door to find Raman on the balcony staring at the stars.

 ** _Deep in thought._**

Ishita didn't bother to put on the lights. She walked over to where he was standing and fiddled with her hands nerviously.

I wish I could go back to the day that I found out, Raman but I was scared. And I didn't want you to get your hopes up for nothing.

Breaking it down for me, Raman said.

Please calm down and let me explain, Ishita pleaded.

Just let me explain my situation, this is experimental treatment and has a 45% chance of success and I knew that you react this way.

I hear what you are saying Ishita but why did you keep such an important thing from me.

It doesn't make sense to me?

I was busy with tests to see whether I am suited for the trail and when I was in Cape Town the doctor there confirmed my suspicions.

If I didn't ask you now would you have ever let me know?  
Do you have that so little respect for me?

She looked outside the window to get peace of mind...

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes...

Raman!

Raman !,Ishita called but all she saw was the door slamming shut behind him as a furious Raman stormed out of the room leaving a crying Ishita behind.


	29. Chapter 29

When Raman left all Ishita felt was emptiness...at the back of her mind she knew Raman was going to react this way.

She never meant for him to feel like she didn't respect him but she just didn't want him to get excited about nothing if the results was negative.

Ishita was very distraught and crying uncontrollably...

I never meant to hurt him...she said falling to her knees and as her sadness engulfed her whole being.

Raman was in shock more than anger. He didn't think that he would become a father again ...

It can't be Raman said as he walked in the grounds garden talking to himself...

He still had her notebook...

It can't be...

He scratched his head as he tried to make sense of the news that irrevocably changed his life.

He thought back to went he had to explain where babies came from to Ruhi and she told Ishita if she wanted a baby, she should ask her Papa and he will get one for her.

Little did he know that it would become a reality and so soon.  
It all made sense he thought, she was distant and didn't want him to touch her ...

She was very moody, her swollen feet, backache and fatigue.

She even had morning sickness...Raman how could you be so stupid.

Raman was talking to himself like a mad man .Walking up and down in the garden, stopping to ask himself a question then looking in the book again.

It was like something just snapped his head and he just turned around and ran towards the hotel door like a man in a trance...

Ishita too was talking to herself standing on the balcony while looking over the river .Asking herself question she herself couldn't answer.

She was sobbing uncontrollable.

Ishita didn't even notice that Raman entering.

What Raman saw broke his heart...

Every time I find a little bit of joy, those moments are soon gone.

World why is this happening to me, said Ishita who was in a deep discussion.

Why is the universe against me? She queried looking into the night sky.

As if waiting for the moon and stars to reply to all her questions.

The wish I had sent, now is shattered.

Tell what to do as I don't know what to do anymore.

Ishita were taking small breaths as she tried to calm herself down...

She just held her stomach ...

From now on my heart beats just for you, she said.

I love Papa very much but I hurt him a lot, she talked to the baby lovingly rubbing her stomach.

I need to make it up to him she spoke up...wiping what was left of the tears.

All her complaints on the lips he once kissed now were wet with tears.

And her eyes that always were filled with dreams now were dampened.

The song of Train just played through his mind...

 _ **Dard mein bhi yeh lab muskura jaate hai**_

Raman hated that she thought he was angry with her...thinking back on how he reacted who would blame her

 _ **Beete lamhein hamein jab bhi yaad aate hai**_

All he wanted to do now was to be close to her.

 _ **Beete lamhein...**_

To hold her...

 _ **Chand lamhaaat ke waaste hi sahi**_  
 _ **Muskuraakar mili thi mujhe jindagi**_

It hurt him that she was beating herself up over the baby issue.

 _ **Teri aaghosh mein din the mere kate**_  
 _ **Teri baahon mein thi meri raate kati**_

I'm coming right now, to be close to you, Ishita, Raman said.

 _ **Aaj bhi jab woh pal mujhko yaad aate hai**_  
 _ **Dil se saare gamon ko bhula jaate hai**_

Her fear of hurting him was irresponsible, and it's out of her control. She had good intentions he thought.

 _ **Beete lamhein hamein jab bhi yaad aate hai**_  
 _ **Beete lamhein...**_

 _ **Mere kaandhe pe sir ko jhukaana tera**_  
 _ **Mere sine mein khud ko chhupaana tera**_

I didn't need protection

 _ **Aake meri panaahon mein shaamo sehar**_  
 _ **Kaanch ki tarah woh toot jaana tera**_

I know I can handle this ...Raman declared.

 _ **Aaj bhi jab woh manjar nazar aate hai**_

 _ **Dil ki viraaniyo ko mita jaate hai**_

I'm in love with her...

 _ **Dard mein bhi yeh lab muskura jaate hai**_

 _ **Beete lamhein hamein jab bhi yaad aate hai**_

No, I love her.

 _ **Dard mein...**_  
 _ **Beete lamhein...**_

Raman crept up behind Ishita and hugged her from behind.

He just breathed in her scent, oh how he missed her smell.

The feel from her body...

Her warmth...

Her love.  
He just pulled her closer.

Raman, Ishita gasped...

I'm sorry, Raman.

She missed his touch...

Missed the feeling of feeling safe in his arms.

I wanted to tell you so many times.

You couldn't even measure the amount of respect I have for you, Raman.

You are the father of my unborn child.

You gave new meaning to my life when you made me, Ruhi's mother and now...

Her voice was becoming softer and softer.

Nothing matters more to me than to have your trust and I know I broke that trust you had in me.

I never meant to hurt you...

I under no circumstances did I mean for it to go that far, Ishita said pleadingly.

Ishita, I know you didn't do that to hurt me...

Raman turned her around to look her in her eyes...

Ishita,you can never hurt me ...

I was just in shock.

I was under the impression that you couldn't have a child ...

Do you know how happy I am?

I can't even explain or describe it, Ishita.

Don't ever be afraid to speak to me, about anything...

Please don't worry about anything ,it will impact our child.

Our child...the way he said it made her heart skip a beat.

He lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her close hugging her tight.


	30. Chapter 30

The following night in the city filled with traffic and noise but the sound of her sobs was all he could hear….

Her cries in the night kept him awake.

The news of Ishita's pregnancy travelled through the family like a wild fire. Not everyone in the family took the news good. Surprisingly it was Amma that didn't like the fact that Ishita hid her pregnancy from the family especially Raman. Not to mention her working such long hour on her feet and putting her health at risk when she knew she was pregnant.

Now more than ever Ishita hated her decision.

When Vandita explained to Amma that she knows Ishita, her daughter…. .

A million memories flashed through Amma's mind…all she did was smile uncomfortably and say I used to, but now I don't know who Ishita is anymore.

She didn't trust Raman or even me…..

She always overthinks things too much, Vandita tried to explain to Amma.

And when did Raman and Ishita's relationship progress in that matter she asked Vandita?

I too don't know Amma but I saw a change between then whenever they were together and thought nobody was watching.

Yes, she also scolded me once when I criticised Raman about him not being romantic like Bala Vandita went on.

Even when we asked her she didn't say a word…She just stood there like a mute.

She didn't even try to explain, Amma.

Nobody understood why she didn't even try to explain, but Ishita knew better if they knew that she had a 70 % chance of complications during labour as she had a hostile womb.

With all the medical help available, they couldn't do anything to help her with that but at least the treatment increased her chances of conceiving.

Ishita was struggling at home as she didn't have anyone to confide in, to listen and help her with the situation she was in.

Her heart was in rebellion with her morals, her standards, her values…..as she found new importance in her life. You don't need any validation Ishita you did it for our child and for you wellbeing.

Her silence was the best answer at the moment as she was afraid her reasons were would sound selfish.

She was lost in her thoughts unable to find direction struggling to find her true north, her compass to guide her.

He was unable to understand her pain, her suffering she knew that keeping news that was so important from the family was not something they would take lightly.

She was a mystery to him, but still an object of his affection. She was the one who awakened his body's passion. She every so often ran away from her burning desires as she was apprehensive l that she would get scolded from the cinders that burned so hot.

If she could just see herself for even one moment, if she could just have a glimpse of her beauty through his eyes….he thought as he looked at a sleeping Ishita .She as usual didn't like to share certain information about her pregnancy.

He knew that without the depths of darkness, he would never be able to see the sparkling stars come to light the moment she walked in a room.

Her smile always hit him like a ray of sunshine…..lately bad weather covered her face like clouds before a storm.

With her being pregnant she was afraid to be close to Raman as she was unsure that she would hurt her unborn child. Even when her doctor said that it was fine to be intimate.

Raman was like a caged animal….a lion who already have his prey in his sights.

Ready to attack at any moment.

Ishita had some trouble with herself; trouble to keep her own desires in check.

It was difficult as Raman was always there to help her….attending to her every beck and call.

He sometimes drove for miles and miles to buy cranberry ice cream as her cravings was strange and sometimes inconvenient.

He didn't mind spending every day run around doing miscellaneous errands for Ishita whether it was in the pouring rain or scorching sun Raman didn't care.

She always belonged to Him and no one else. ** _  
_**

All he wanted was to be near her to hold her kiss her and he sensed that she was holding back.

He knew that it was fine to be intimate as he has been through two pregnancies before with Shagun.

Ishita was very conscious of her weight as she was beginning to get bigger. This wasn't helped by Raman as he constantly teased her about it. But in actual fact Raman could care less how she looked as she was even more beautiful now than before.

That made it difficult for him to keep his hands off Ishita.

Everything about her was more beautiful but what he really found irresistible was when she smiled there was a sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there before.

And he knew that he was part of the reason that she was going on a new phase in her life.

 **A few days after**

The relationship between Ishita and Amma was slowly healing all because of Raman.

Raman went over to Amma's to explain that Ishita didn't had done an experimental trial and she didn't want to give everyone false hope. That was the reason she waited to tell everyone. It took a while for Amma to realise the severity of her choices and decisions.

Raman just had enough of the farce he was going through. So later that night when they were in their bedroom he waited till he thought was the right time.

Ishita you frustrate me.

I'm your husband and I have barely touched you.

It's been months since we have been together; Ishita and you know it isn't fair.  
I know you are mine, all mine.  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes

We got tonight as Ruhi is sleeping with Mamiji, let's just make the most of our time together.

Your skin is like porcelain...so delicate. I'm scared to touch you sometimes as I'm afraid that I can hurt you as I tend to get a little rough he said shyly looking away.

And that luscious lips I long to kiss, Ishita.

Ishita was now blushing as he knew what hep was capable of and she too ached to be with him.

A few loose strands of her long black hair blew in her face as a gush of wind interrupted their moment abruptly. He lovingly removed them as they where obscuring him from seeing her. Raman liked the way her hair tumbled into her shoulder.

His touch made her skin burn with desire.

Oh how she missed that, she internally confessed to herself.

He didn't wait for an invitation to kiss her the moment she bit her bottom lip he knew what she wanted.

Tonight his kisses were unpredictable...

Intoxicating and intense leaving her with the most unforgettable pleasure…..


	31. Chapter 31

_It has been two days since Raman left for a business trip and every night around eight Raman would call Ishita to check up on her and the family before he went to bed._

I don't know what to do anymore, Raman.

I can't eat without feeling sick.

I cannot sleep….Ishita complained.

It will get better, Ishita

He kept pacifying her on the line, keeping her company as he could sense she felt a little down.

I hate that I'm not there with you, Raman tried to calm Ishita.

Well it's not the first time; we've been apart, Raman Ishita said.

But as far as I'm concerned it's the last, he mumbled.  
I don't care what we have to do to stay together from now on, but those days away from you are over, he now loudly stated.

When I go away and have to go through the day and I haven't seen your face, nothing that I do feels right…..

The nights are cold too, he said.  
You are the one I want to see when I wake up every day.  
And I miss your goodnight kisses, Raman explained.

I feel good when I have you with me and I can't wait to wrap my arms around you when I get back, Ishita.

How about we spent a little quality time together when I return.

You want quality time every night, Raman…..

No not that my naughty, Madrasan ….

I was thinking more in the line of taking a stroll together at night and buying some ice cream.

Just you and me, you know like we use to do ….

Ok then, Ishita said agreeing with a very adamant Raman.

When Raman returned the following evening he asked Ishita to come with the driver and meet him at the airport.

Drop us at Connaught Circus so they could go to Natural Ice Cream shop, Raman asked the driver.

They were going to get a taxi from there to get home.

Why don't you start by giving me one kiss that's just one of the things I've missed, Ishita.

Raman stated raising his brow hoping Ishita would pick up on intentions.  
No! People might see us, she said as they walked in the house.

Let's not waste too much time, he said walking off pulling a tired Ishita along.

I don't see anybody around…he said with a naughty grin on his face.  
Ishita shyly placed a kiss on Raman's lips.

Well I think I could get used to this, he smirked.

Her exotic body glowed in the moonlight…unable to hide her blush.

I know you want me …he teased her.  
Because you can't seem to hide it…Ishita.

 _His every action screamed her name._

What have you done to me because all I want is you.

We got a second chance at life

Even love and we have got to hold on to it.  
There is a special kind of magic in the air whenever you walk in a room.  
I want to share my life with you.  
In you I have found love, I truly am fortunate to have you. 

She walked in their room with Raman trailing bolting the door shut behind him.

He pulled her closer so he could get a proper kiss from Ishita.

With every kiss he pulled her closer.

In the darkness of their room she gently touched his face trailing his jawline, holding him closed she could hear his heart.  
It feels good to have you here.

I too have been waiting to taste your kiss, Raman she whispered feeling a bit coy.

He put his hand in hers letting their fingers intertwine as he lifted her hand kissing it ever so softly.

I feel so safe when I'm with you she said.

Let me put my arms around you, he said pulling her into a tight hug.  
Need you every day, got to have your love around me.  
I can't go back to living without you, Ishita.

He let go of Ishita to go to the bathroom to freshen up and she walked over to the balcony.

The weather was beginning to get ominous …

The breeze that blew cooled her down a bit and she liked the way it played with the curtains.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a raindrop subtly introducing its arrival.

Ishita loved the rain ….its cleansing and nourishing as it always brings hope.

She held her hand out to catch the droplets ….it always fascinated her.

Ishita come in and close the window….

You can get a cold, Raman said to an uninterested Ishita.

I don't mind if the rain is falling on me, it could rain forever for all I care she said.

She stretching her arms out and turning around as she looked up letting the rain fall on her face.

You are no fun, you know that Raman Kumar Bhalla.

He walked over to close the window when she splashed him with it.

Ishita stop playing around and close door he insisted.

Without thinking she pulled him out letting them both get wet ….

Much to his dismay …

At first he resisted and got angry but the look on Ishita's face was priceless she was like a child in a candy store.

When the thunder roared through the night Ishita quickly hugged him as she was caught off guard and got a shock.

He like that she seek out protection from him, made him feel like her hero.

He escorted her inside and threw one of the neatly folded towels at her as they were both drenched from the rain.

She looked good with her hair wet…..and he was taken back to the beginning of their relationship when he used to watch her dress while pretending to sleep.

They went to bed but Ishita struggled to fall asleep lying beside him in the dark, feeling his heartbeat with hers. He softly whispered something in her hears almost inaudible

The rhythm of his heartbeat was like a lullaby calming her to fall asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning when Ishita woke up in bed she rolled over to greet Raman who surprisingly enough was still sleeping.

Ishita stretched across to give him a good morning kiss...

As soon as she placed her lips on his kiss she could feel that he was burning up...

She instinctively felt his forehead; he had a fever and was clammy.

Ishita rushed out of bed to call Toshi to ask if she knew of any home remedies that she could use.

Ishita did Raman get wet last night in the rain, Toshi enquired.

Well Ishita started hesitantly...

Toshi interrupted, Raman gets a cold very easily especially when he get wet in the rain.

Oh so that why he doesn't like the rain she thought to herself.

She quickly walked back to the room.

Her caring motherly instincts kicked in and she went to the bathroom to get some hot water and a cloth to help the fever to subside.

She tended to Raman with so much love and care as she felt that she half responsible for his condition.

Ishita was lost in her thoughts...thinking back to the night before and what Raman whispered whilst half asleep.

I hope I get a girl, Ishita.

She should look just like you...

Ishita smiled thinking of what he said...

She on the other hand wanted it to be a boy.

A boy, who looks exactly like you, Raman.

Raman woke up a half an hour later ...

Slowly opened his eyes...still feeling very groggy.

Ishita ...why am I still in bed.

What is the time...Raman asked.

He opened his mouth to greet Ishita who was still engrossed with sponging him.

Seeing her like that melted his heart as he was never treated like that by her.

Raman ...

You got a cold and

You had a fever...

Last night ...she tried to explain stopping the sentence just as she was about to start.

I'm so sorry that I cause you to fall ill, Ishita said with tear-filled eyes.

No Ishita its fine he said...

I know you didn't intentionally do it, and I also didn't tell you that I easily get a cold like that.

But if I knew that you would take such good care of me...I would have stood in the rain myself, he said.

Oh,I see you almost back to our old self, a relieved Ishita said.

Looking in her eyes he could see the worry that was slowly fading away.

A week passed since then and everything was going better than ever between Raman and Ishita.

It was just before lunch and Raman got a great idea.

Raman decided that he wanted to take Ishita out on a lunch date.

He didn't want Ishita to drive with public transport anymore so he decided to get her at a place near the clinic.

Ishita was across town at the clinic and she was really hungry and was about to ask Sarika to order something from her favourite restaurant.  
Just then her phone went off it was Raman.

Hi Raman, Ishita answered her voice showed that she was happy to hear his voice.

Hi Ishita.

Can you get away? You won't regret it. He said.

Let's meet at our favourite spot.

You know the one, right around the block from the clinic.

OK, fine she said.

She was anyway going to order from the same restaurant. I might as well go eat there she thought to herself.

At the restaurant

When she came, he was already there sitting at a corner table with a table of dishes he pre ordered.

Care to sit down? He said.

She looked at the table so find all her favourites there.

He took her hand and endearingly rubbed her hand as he held it.

Thanks Raman that's so thoughtful of you to order for me...as I'm starving.

I don't want you to hold back any longer, I know you purposely try not to eat as much you want to he said.

You are eating for two Ishita...

And I know that you have been very self-conscious about your body lately.

It is bound to happen...

Tonight I'm going to give you all the little things you have been waiting for.

I know you've been waiting for...he said.

Like what exactly. She asked.

Like giving you a pedicure, painting your toe nails and rubbing your feet. Raman explained his plans in detail to a very interested Ishita.

When he finished his explanation Ishita burst out laughing.  
I like it when you laugh...Ishita.

Listen to you Raman...She said as she pictured Raman painting her toes.

Whatever you want from me, Ishita I will do.

You own my heart, Ishita.

I will do anything and everything for you, he said.

After she finished her lunch, she thanked Raman and they made their way to the car outside.

Can you hear it? Raman asked

Hear what she replied unsure of what he was on about.

It's your feet calling me...to it, he said winking at her.

You will surely have fun Ishita.

Just stop fighting over something that you know is so inevitable, he confidently said.

I know you want the same thing.

And it's easy for me to see...

Raman...she said, but she knew that she wanted it as well and she embarrassingly flushed as red as a beetroot.

She didn't have to answer Raman as the answered was written all over her face.

After their lunch Raman dropped Ishita at work and gave her a time of when the driver would pick her up after work.

Reaching the office Raman immediately started making his plans for tonight.

He phoned up Mihika to buy all the things he would need to do her pedicure.

Raman also listened to her tips as he didn't want to look like someone who wasn't prepared.

At home  
Raman was like a schoolboy going to do his first final exams...

He really just wanted to do something special for her...

Ishita wasn't someone who enjoyed going to beauty parlours and usually did her own pedicures but she was struggling to reach her toes.

Will she like it, he wondered.

Just don't fail Raman he gave himself a pep talk and continued to arrange all the stuff he needed.


	33. Chapter 33

Raman drew a warm bath for Ishita with candles and soft music to aid in the relaxation effort.

When Ishita came from her bath she was surprised to all the effort that Raman put into this.

Raman turned their room into a tranquil place to rest, to hide and unwind.

 ** _This Raavan Kumar Bhalla always astonishes me, she thought._**

He carefully filled a foot bath with warm water adding bubble bath to the water, arranging towels and putting all the equipment in place.

Raman asked Ishita to sit down on the vanity's chair.

She gently place both of her feet into the warm water.

He took out her left foot and used a cream to exfoliate the sole of her foot. He repeated the same thing on her right foot.

Every so often he looked up and admired her glowing beauty.

He placed her feet back into foot bath to soak for a while.

When he tried to take her feet out later she playfully kicked some water causing him to get wet.

She and gently dried her feet with a towel.

He was amazed just how their lives changed so unfathomably.

Raman cleaned off excess cuticle from nails, and pushed back her cuticles.

The hostility that was there in the beginning was now long gone.

Their love thrived and blossomed into something wonderful, beautiful.

Now Raman decided to massage her legs and feet.

Raman asked her doctor if it would be wise to begin massage therapy with your wife

He also spoke to qualified massage therapists for further instruction as he was scared that he could hurt her.

He first placed soft kisses on both of her feet.

While looking at the anklets he gave her.

Raman could see it at the time that was just what Ishita needed.

She was lost in her reveries as she enjoyed his gentle massage.

Raman worked hard in anticipation of her praises later on.

She was so tangled up in her thoughts as she thoroughly enjoyed his touches.

Raman avoided her ankles as per the massage therapist's instructions and he massaged her feet in a slow motion using gentle, light strokes.

Her legs were a bit swollen so he alleviated her tired legs by gently rubbing her legs.

Raman made use of small circular motions and begin where the foot meets the calf.

He slowly worked from the foot up and Raman made sure to avoid massaging the inner thigh to help relieve swelling in the legs.

He picked polish for her nails, he asked Ruhi for help with this.

She too was very excited to choose a colour that both she and her Ishima liked.

He focused on each toe as he wanted it to be perfect when he was done, Raman gently place Ishita's feet into an open-toed slippers for nails to dry.

Ishita was impressed with his care and the way he skilfully went about his task.

Raman lay on the bed looking at his schedule for the next day.

Ishita sat up in bed and she was lost in her thought as she often was when she would just forget the world…..

She looked into his eyes

We don't need anything and anyone.

Just each other, she said.

I don't quite know how to say this but…

 ** _I love you, Raman._**

I just feel that I need to say it.

Those three words were all he wanted to hear in that moment.

 ** _Their love was a garden that's bursting into life…._**

 ** _In full bloom_**

All that I am and all that I ever was is nothing if I don't have you by my side Ishita

Just know that this love I have for you will never change.

You tamed the untameable **_Raman Kumar Bhalla_** which was no small feat.

His voice was low, calm and relaxed he had everything he ever wanted.

Her baby bump was now quite visible and she instinctively caressed it.

Her eyes slid shut for a moment as she relished the chance she was given to become a mother.

Raman cuddled close to her as he relived some of their beautiful moments together.

Raman thanks for the pedicure earlier…

You are truly one in a million.

I'm lucky to have you in my life she said.

She lifted her head as she lovingly pulled him closer for a kiss.

They lay with their heads against one another as they drifted to sleep.

 **The next day**

Ishita was busy at work as she finished some of the paperwork had left.

Her phone ringed and she lazily looked to see if it was anything serious.

It was Vandita, Ishita quickly took the call .

Her sister almost never phone during the day.

Hi Ishu

How are you?

I just wanted to know if we can meet for a coffee or something.

Sure Akka, when did you want to meet she asked.

How about at four? I will pick you up Ishu as I know how Raman doesn't want you to use public transport.

Ok, so it's settled then.

I will get you at work around four.

See you then, Bye Ishu.

See you later Akka, Ishita excitedly answered.

Ishita could hardly wait as she haven't see Vandita in a while as she was away for two weeks.

They were sisters by blood but their hearts said that they were friends.

Vandita was Ishita's biggest motivator as she always told Ishita that the world was full of possibilities.

They confided in each other sharing secrets.

Vandita saw Ishita at her worst and at her best and consoled her when the whole thing with Subhu happened.

They partners in crime, your midnight companion and someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark.

Vandita was a gift from God, sent from above to make life worthwhile.

She had so much to tell her.

What's the good of news if you haven't a sister to share it? Ishita though to herself.

Vandita was excited as well as she wanted to ask Ishita the question that everyone wanted to know.

 ** _The status of her relationship with Raman._**

 ** _When…it changed._**

 ** _How…it changed._**

She could barely contain herself as she was bursting with enthusiasm.


	34. Chapter 34

Vandita was getting impatient as she was waiting for Ishita outside the clinic. She glanced down on her cellphone screen; it is already 16:15 where is Ishu she wondered.

As she was about to give Ishita a call, an out of breath Ishita hurriedly walked to the passenger side of the car.

Sorry Akka, Ishita said as she opened the car door and climbed in the car.

No its fine Ishu,I was just a little worried.

Vandita didn't mind the fact that Ishita was late.

No, she was more excited as she couldn't wait any longer.

Yes today she was finally going to find out all the juicy details from her very secretive sister.

The drive to Vandita's place was fairly quiet as Ishita was busy texting. As Vandita looked over she saw that it was Raman that her sister was so adamantly texting.

I just let Raman know that I will be at your house, Ishita said.

He will come to fetch me later on she continued.

So Akka where is Shravan,Ishita inquired.

I he is sleeping over at Amma's tonight she responded as she unlocked the door and proceeded to walk inside.

Vandita went to put away her bag and Ishita opened a few windows.

Akka can a put on some water for tea! Ishita shouted from the kitchen.

No its fine Ishu, I will be right there she responded.

You just sit back and relax.

Vandita made them some tea and motioned Ishita to sit down on the sofa.

She didn't want to be over exuberant, so she just started to make idle chit chat.

So tell me about your day at work Akka?

They spoke about family and work as she slowly but surely eased her into questions she was dying to ask.

The conversation switches over to Ishita.

So…. Ishu what happened?

What do you mean Ishita said.

Well Ishu,I think you know what I'm asking…

She shyly looked away trying to avoid eye contact.

Ishita fiddled with her fingers and she paused for a while as she was thinking on how to divert the conversation.

She was stopped by Vandita interjecting as she wanted to open her mouth to say something.

Ishu, It's me your talking to, she encouraged Ishita putting her at ease.

How do you feel about him?

Well Akka, Ishita just gave in.

 ** _We eased into our relationship or co-parenting thing whatever it was then._**

 ** _But later on we started to listen to what the other person was saying._**

 ** _That's how we got to know each other better._**

 ** _Once we have become acquaintances then friends and then …_**

She relaxed enough to share her personal feelings.

So when did the friendship change into love?

Well we have a very meaningful friendship and she still found it difficult to openly talk about her and Raman.

Ishita was struggling to get to open up to Vandita.

As she was trying not to give all the details of a story at once.

She took a while to reflect on the question being asked.

Their conversation was beginning to be more open, as the sisters were connecting in the way they use to.

The conversation was now flowing.

 ** _I don't really know when but every day we changed a little and gradually my opinion of him changed as well._**

 ** _He became more approachable and more open to talking to._**

 ** _Sharing a room and a bed also didn't make it easy she said._**

 ** _I use to see him stealing a look when I got dressed and, he used to pretend he was sleeping, she said smiling._**

 ** _He is a great man that was hiding behind hate …behind his pain._**

 ** _I didn't notice it at first but gradually I saw his subtle advances._**

 ** _He always seemed to find a way to touch me, like supporting himself on me while he fixed his shoes in the morning._**

 ** _So I decided that he has to express his feelings for me she stated._**

 ** _Ishu …you surprise me, Vandita said._**

 **I had a plan**

 ** _I started to wear revealing clothing to attract him._**

 ** _When I came to know that I had feelings for him I use to stand or sit closer to him when we talked._**

 ** _And when we went out I always tried to wear something western that reveals just enough to peak his interest._**

Quite cunning if I may say so myself, Vandita exclaimed.

Vandita had to keep her excitement in check as she didn't want to seem overly eager or too enthusiastic.

Ishu, I am very happy for you two.

So you just wanted to surprize us with a baby to let everyone know that you and Raman are…..

No, Akka… it's not like that…Ishita stammered as she wanted to explain to Vandita she was interrupted.

Its fine Ishu, I know I'm just pulling your leg, said a laughing Vandita

You know Bala told me that you two will find love …..

Looks like he was right she declared.

I always wanted a relationship like the one you and Jiju have, Ishita said.

You guys are so perfect.

We are far from perfect…we fight…make mistakes too.

There was a time that we didn't speak to each other ….. Vandita said standing up and walking to the window .

I acted like it was nothing as I was too proud to acknowledge my faults but deep down it was breaking my heart.

but I had to try to resolve our problem…..

Ishita took a sip of the tea that was busy cooling off.

You didn't tell me this Akka, a stunned Ishita uttered.

Vandita took Ishita's hand in hers.

We had to make an effort Ishu…both of us were stubborn and fixed in our ways.

It's about the work you put in.

It's All the little things.

Every day you should try to work on your relationship, that's when change happens.

I'm thankful that we went something like that because without it, it just strengthened our relationship.

Our relationship was more important than the differences we had.

But now we barely have time for each other with the children around.

When I'm with Bala, hours feels like seconds and when we are apart the days feels like years.

You know Ishu it's not the fighting that makes one stronger …

It's what happens after …..

The making up part….Vandita said raising her eyebrows…

Ishu when you need someone to just listen and be here for you…..

Don't ever hesitate to come to me Vandita said while enveloping Ishita a hug.


	35. Chapter 36

Ishita woke up next to a sleeping Raman and as she looked at her sleeping husband a feeling of content flushed over her.

He was everything she wanted in a man.  
There was nothing more that she wanted more than to give him a child.

Her thoughts wondered off with her to the what-ifs and maybe's.

Is it going to be a boy or a girl...

How was her child going to be...

She caressed her now clearly visible protruding belly.  
Ishita so wanted a little Raman she let out a faint laugh.

That was something she was going to find out at the next doctor's appointment.

She was so excited to know but on the other hand she also wanted not know what kind of baby she was going to have.

I want my child to have his smile she thought, as a smile crept on her face.

Ishita got up gingerly walked to the bathroom .  
Lately everything was beginning to be feel like a mission as her body was working against her.

The fact that she was constantly tired made her job very difficult and she asked Dr Batra not to give her any surgeries as she didn't like the fact that she had no control over it.

Nowadays she was going to bed early and that meant sometimes sleeping before Raman got home.  
She hated the fact that she was neglecting him.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Raman call her name.

Ishita!  
Aren't you going to give me a kiss, Raman said after he let out a loud yawn.  
Come here.  
He said as he opened his arms indicating that he wanted a hug.

She walked over to him kissing his cheek as his arms engulfed her in a hug.  
She inhaled his scent...  
So manly...  
So Raman.

Suddenly her senses were working overtime.

The doctors say that you're good to go if you know what I mean...  
No matter how hard I try to keep my hands to myself...I can't.  
I want you all to myself before I have to share you.  
You know before ...he said as he indicated with his eyes to her now clearly visible baby bump.

You know that this pregnancy was so unexpected but my only wish is that you know that I love you and love this child of ours, Raman said.

You truly are just amazing the way you can turn a phrases into a lectures...between the two of us...  
I kind of like it when you order me around, but I will deny it when questioned he asserted.

As they have done so many times before he held her in his arms.  
Just held her….. not doing anything.  
Her body tingled all over as she was turned on his statement.

Not knowing what to do ...she just wiggled out of his strong arms and proceeded to go to the bathroom.

Raman heard the shower running and decided to go in after his wife. As he peeked in he saw her undress and decided to join her.

He sneaked to the shower …  
Just as he expected her phone was on as she liked to listen to song music and sing along.  
She obviously wasn't good at singing but he liked how comfortable she was doing it.  
Like that time when she was on some medication and she didn't want him to see her singing like a drunken person.  
I don't know if you know what it's like to be next to you, Ishita he thought aloud.  
She jumped as she surprised by Raman's arrival.

Raman didn't want that opportunity to be wasted.

He moved closer to her pulling her in an embrace.

When I miss you I only have to close my eyes and your here with me.  
If even just for a second ...I cherish it as if it was the last and I with everything we have been through, Ishita he paused as he looked her in the eyes and he slid his hands down her sides

In him she could confide and hide in his arms  
She could relax and find safety in him.

Ishita this place we can run away from the world and here we have solitude and safe place.

And my favourite part of the day is coming home to you and seeing your face light up when you see me.  
Each time it's like seeing you for the first time.  
That is something that I don't want to let go of ever.

I have this want this need to feel something more.  
I crave love.  
Adventure…dark stormy nights.  
Cuddles…..  
I hungry for the trill to escape.  
To just be, Ishita confessed.

I have already experienced love? Ishita  
I found real love with you.  
Raman did what he has done so many times before.  
He looked as if he looked in her soul.

Which to some might sound like trivial conversation but it meant much...much more.

They both got ready after their much needed conversation, just clarifying where they are going.

 **Stolen moments.**


	36. Chapter 37

Raman and Ishita were very excited to go to the next doctor's appointment as they would find out what the sex baby would be.

Secretly Raman have been shopping and storing the items at work...  
Clothes and toys even something for Ishita.

To say that they were excited was an understatement…they were ecstatic.

Big sister Ruhi joined in the merriments by dragging both grandmothers along to shop for a present.

She was going to buy something of a neutral colour as she too wanted to buy something nice for her sibling. 

**At the Bhalla flat**

 _The air in the Bhallla house was full of excitement on the arrival of baby Bhalla's arrival._

In their room Ishita was pacing back and forth as she was very nervous ….stuck with a question she knew would upset Raman.

After a long day all Raman wanted to do was relax and go to bed early.

But what he found was an anxious Ishita talking to herself on the balcony.

Raman …

You're back? Ishita said walking over to him and giving him a kiss hello.

Why don't you freshen up while a get your food ready for you.

Ishita cooked all his favourite dishes as a bribe to ease him into the question that he has been dodging for a while.

Raman knew that something was off….

Why did Ishita put so much effort into his dinner liking off his fingers savouring the delicious palak paneer.

So just tell me what's bothering you Ishita I can see that something is wrong….

No!

It's nothing she tried to cover up the fact that she has been caught.

After what seem to be a forever Ishita finally came clean.

Ok.

Raman I wanted to ask you a question.

Go ahead Ishita.

I know you were going to ask anyway.

So…..

Ishita started off, hesitant to his reaction.

When are you going to tell Aditya about the fact that he is going to get a baby sister and brother.

The question caught his attention and he rubbing his temples

His face hardened concentration

 _Meanwhile news of the new addition to the Bhalla clan travelled far and soon reached Shagun.  
That particular news didn't exactly sit well with her._

 ** _No!  
_** It can't be Shagun said to herself as she was in a heated argument with Ashok who found this tit bit quite amusing.

At first she didn't believe it but as she checked Facebook.

She usually stalked her ex-husband silently she was now assured that the news that Ashok so pleasantly shared at the dinner table was true.

 ** _No! Raman's only love is me...  
_**  
And how could she be pregnant ...she spoke softly taking a sip from the glass in her hand.

 ** _She is a barren woman..._**

 ** _How...  
_**

Clearly upset...

Shagun transformed into an obsessive teen that didn't want someone else to have Raman's attention other than her.

I will partition the courts for full custody of Aditya ...she said with wine glass in hand.

She stormed off grabbing her purse….


	37. Chapter 38

Raman was cheery as he walked to the car.  
The was going to fetch Adi  
His heir.  
His son.

Nothing and no one was going to spoil his mood today.

Arriving at Ashok's house Raman was still on a high when Shagun ambushed him with a bombardment of questions.

By the tone of her voice he knew something was up.

Sometimes Raman was bad a reading body language and totally unaware to the fact that Ashok  
already broke the news to Shagun last night.

So...Raman Bhalla.

You are having another child...Shagun said her voice hostile and stern.  
When were you going to tell me about this?

I don't need to tell you anything Shagun ...  
That is bewteen me and my wife.

The only person I need to tell is Adi.

And just as he said that Aditya walked in.  
His face turned from a smile to a disgusted frown in a nano second.

Hi Adi.

Raman awkwardly greeted his son coming closer for a hug.

But instead of embracing his father Aditya pushed Raman away.  
Don't touch me...in that Moment that words cut him deep.

Mom why do I have to go with HIM,Adi complained.

Listen Adi,I have explained this to you before,you have to go with your father.  
After the stunt you pulled at the boarding school with stealing the head master's car  
the judge thought it best that both me and you father spend time with you.

Shagun I need to go,Raman interupted.

Adi relectantly walked to Raman's car.

The ride to the flat was suspiciously quiet...  
Raman tried his utmost best asking questions on how Adi is  
finding his new school and how he is adapting.

But he was stone walled by one word answered that was short and abrupt.

No, Adi said a bit more aggressive and stop bothering me with those stupid questions as  
Aditya looked back down concentration on his phone.

Poor Raman was at a loss for words as he was trying his best to accommodate his son.

When did Adi become so rude he thought.  
On the one hand he wanted to instil some manners on Adi but on the other hand he wanted his son to like him.

Raman wanted the kind of relationship Bala and Shravan had.  
He wanted to go out playing cricket, playing video games but looks like this was going to be much more difficult than he had originally anticipated.

Ruhi was besides herself as she was very excited she was going to play with her brother,Adi.

Ishita looked on as Ruhi told Shravan about her big brother...

Checking every five minutes or so on the balcony if she could she her father's car outside.

I just hope Raman had enough time to tell Shagun about my pregnancy and they both informed Aditya about it, Ishita contemplated.

A storm was heading their way and the Bhalla house were not prepared for it.

Toshi was up since four in the morning to prepare all her grandson's favourite dishes not wanting to disappoint him, but so many years have passed and the past year Adi only had day visits.  
This was going to be the first sleep over visit.

They once sweet boy they once laugh and played with was gone and replaced with a rude, mannerless, self-centred snob.

Yes ,this was going to be a day they would not be able to forget.

We are here Raman said as they reached the society gates.

Adi !Adi !  
A very excited voice echoed in the hallway.  
She and Shravan came running towards an a not so friendly face.  
Hi blatantly ignored her and proceeded to walk pass her going towards the steps.  
Aditya was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

The whole ride his mind replayed the conversation his mother and father had.

That woman was pregnant...  
How ?  
He thought mom told me so many times she wasn't able to have children and now...

Aditya were confused...

Walking in the door he was brought back to reality by his grandmother smothering him in a hug.

Just for a second Aditya remembered a vague memory of the past ...  
How much he was loved.  
How much fun he had playing with his father and uncle.

Hello Aditya ,Ishita voice rang out.  
And there she was ...standing in her full glory, his step mother with baby bump, the one person he hated with every drop of blood that circulated through his body.  
He was quickly pulled away to a table with all his favourite dished .  
He hesitantly started to eat but soon devoured every morsel of food on the table, much to Toshi's delight.

While he was forced into playing some dumb board game it was time for Ishita to go through Ruhi's homework. Aditya looked on as she listen to Ruhi and help her.  
She was different...not like his mother.  
She was so caring ...so attentive...so loving.  
No matter how long it took Ruhi to solve the problem she patiently waited and guided her.  
No...she definitely wasn't like his mother.  
She gave her time to Ruhi. And when Ruhi solved her homework she gave her a big hug.

Ishita thought back to the horoscope her mother once gave her  
" _Today you will meet someone for whom who would be ready to give your life..."_

That horoscope changed her life...

Then came the turning point of the evening .  
Ishita suggested that they play carrom...  
Something both his father and step mother were good at.  
Ruhi without waiting chose to play with Raman which left Aditya with no other choice than to be on Ishita's team.

To say she was good at carrom would have been a insult to her skills .  
She definitely gave his father a run for his money.  
Mid game Adi almost forgot that he was playing with Ishita ...  
She had this intoxication personality...which was quickly drawing Adi in  
Ishita didn't scold Adi when he messed up, but encouraged him.  
Cheered him on.  
No wonder that team Ishita won.  
And for the first time in a while Adi subconsciously was happy.

 **Later that night**

When Ishita and Raman went to bed ,out of the blue Raman thanked her.  
Thank you that you welcomed Aditya with open arms.  
It means a lot to me.  
Much more than I could every put in words.  
He kissed her head...and she drifted into sleep.

With a feeling of contentment which came forth in a smile.


	38. Chapter 39

As Adi got ready for bed his phone rang.

He was delighted he he saw a familiar number...his mom.

 _Hi mom_

 _I was just getting ready for bed he eagerly explained._

 _Yes I know...  
Just waned to tell you good night Shagun trying very hard to hide the sadness in her voice._

 _Strangely enough she missed her son...the one person she loved and she knew loved her._

 _Mom!  
Mom!  
The sound of Adi's voice sounded so unsure almost asking...are you ok?_

 _Yes, sure Aditya...why wouldn't I be...but unfortunately for Shagun her voice gave her away...shaking as she answered her son._

 _Don't worry mom I will be back in two days time he exclaimed upbeat._

 _Ok then …..Good night, Shagun said...  
Good night mom Adi answered._

Adi turned of the light and smilingly walked over to the bed getting in next to a fast asleep Ruhi.

Meanwhile Shagun got a bit paranoid as she has been living for 6 years with Ashok and still he haven't taken their relationship to the next level...in terms of marriage.

She knew that would be an integral part for her to regain full custody of Aditya.

The six months review was soon to be over as part of Adi's community service and Shagun knew that was final part in order for her to partition the courts for full custody.  
I won't allow Raman to get full custody of Adi, Shagun exclaimed standing I an empty room.

She would have to find a way to let the relationship progress into marriage.

 **The next morning**

The Bhalla household were like a well oiled machine working in tandum to get the children ready for school.

They had a secret weapon….

 ** _Ishita Raman Bhalla_**

She worked like a robot with dressing Ruhi and combing her hair and styling it into cute braids.

She even asked hiom what he would like for lunch and personally packed his lunch along with his father and sister's something that caught Aditya off guard.

And just like that his grandfather took them to school.

If there were one thing that Shagun forgot is that Raman had Ishita the ever lecturing wife guiding him.

And that helped him to let go of his anger and resentment he was able to move on with his life.

 _"Raman staying stuck in the past wont help you regain the years lost with Aditya._

 _Trying his control game and only hurts you and your children and you know children learn about relationships from their parents._

 _Having constant conflict and anger teaches your children that sort of behavior is acceptable._

 _Be the bigger person and ignore her dirty games and focus on being a better father to Aditya as well as Ruhi_."

That was the words that changed how Raman approached the whole custody words were like missing puzzle pieces that finally fit in and showed him the picture that he was trying to build for the past 6 years.

Listening to her was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Raman started to prioritize and he put his children first.

He put all his energy into them.

Accepting his mistakes and he moving forward created a better perception of him to Aditya.

He even went for anger management to take charge showing Aditya he was capable of forgiveness.

And sometimes it wasn't in his control and he learned to be willing to listen.

 _Oh and remember Raman it's not about you._

 _It's about being the best parent you can be._

 **Later that night at dinner**

That night at the dinner table Aditya saw how the family went about their ways.

He got a sense of family of two when people working together .Adi saw how they looked at each other….

Sharing a smile

Subtle romantic glances he saw when he watched his father and step-mother.

As she helped him with some home work Adiya felt a strange emotion …

The feeling of being safe

Nurtured.

Loved.

He like that….his mother always said that she would treat him differently.

At that moment it felt like he was important to her.

Soon Raman came over to where Ishita was sitting with Adi he could see that Adi was getting more comfortable around her instead of his normal explosion-like tantrums.

 **That evening in bed**

You know Ishita you were right.

What do you mean right?

I mean when you lectured me about my attitude and behaviour towards Shagun.

Children learn how to love through their parents and to have the love of your child is more important than the need to win every battle.


	39. Chapter 40

A few days past and Adi was home again with his mother and Ashok.

Being back home was different something wasn't the same he just couldn't put his finger on it.

At school he was praised by his sudden good performances in his school work.

At the dinner table the atmosphere was tangible neither Ashok nor Shagun said a word.

Just then Adi wondered how the conversation at the Bhalla house would be...  
His grandparents arguing  
Ishita attending to the family.  
His Aunt Simi playing with Ananya and Ruhi and Romi fighting over the tv remote.

Another paratha Aditya...  
Adi?  
Do you want another paratha? Shagun repeated.

No ...no thanks he lazily said.

Why am I thinking about them...  
In that moment he wished he was there with them in the crowded house with all of the Bhalla's.

Even though with his mother he could do anything and have everything his heart desired, that was something that money couldn't buy.

When Ishita put Ruhi to bed, Ruhi asked for a story and to sleep with her.

Without thinking twice Ishita agreed...she loved to cuddle up next to Ruhi.

Ishima can I ask you something, the little girl with the big eyes asked.  
Sure anything, Ruhi.  
You can ask me anything, Ishita stated.

Can I phone Adi and tell him good night, she asked apprehensively.  
She could see Ruhi was scared she would say no.

You don't need to ask Ishita exclaimed, pulling out her cellphone and starting to dial Adi's mobile number.

Hi Adi …its me Ruhi

Oh hi Ruhi, the sound of her voice made Adi smile.

How was your day Adi, Ruhi inquestively asked.

I wish you were here with us, Adi's smile stretch wide.

He liked it when they played cards and carom.

I forgot that you went to mom and thought that you were still here, Ruhi said candidly.

From the door, Ishita looked on and listen to her daughter talking lovingly to her brother.

I love you Adi please visit soon.  
Sure I miss you too, Adi replied.

Wiping a lone tear on his cheek that was steadily making its way down, the family he once hated was growing on him.

Even his nagging little sister that he once resented now was someone he cares about.  
You are missing story time with Ishima…but anyways I got to go Adi.

Good night Ruhi, Aditya said.

That call made a big difference… deluge of thought came over him.

He knew he needed more than just money.

His mother went out with Ashok leaving him in the capable hands of many servants.

As he lie thinking about different his life is here and at his father's house.

He kind of miss all the noise the preying eyes and unwanted questions.

It was hard to believe that he missed them.

After spending some time with Ishita he noticed the small things that she had done for him to accommodate him.

She had that natural mother's love and instinct.  
There they loved together and cried together they even shared in each other's successes.

On the one hand he loved the freedom he had staying with his mother and the fact that he could get anything he on the other hand he loved the family time they had.

Once in his life he could see clear his stay at the Bhalla house opened his eye.

Thank you Ishima, Ruhi as she quickly picked a story that Ishita had to read.

Once upon a time Ishita started …..

She was just five sentances into the story and when she looked at Ruhi, Ishita found her fast asleep.

She stroke Ruhi's hair as she cuddled closer to the little person whi changed her life irrevokeablely.

 _Life in the Bhalla house was good...finally Raman and Ishita were at a good place in their marriage._

That night out of the blue while Raman was busy on his laptop, Ishita popped a question that Raman was waiting for as he knew this was inevitable.

So Raman...Ishita hesitated.

I was wondering...

What kind of clothing I should buy...

What do you mean what kind of clothing you should buy?  
You know...

Ishita you know you asked me not to tell you and I plan to keep my word, Raman said firmly.  
Please Raman...Ishita begged.

I will make you your favourite dish she tried her best to persuade him to no avail. 

Ok then don't tell me she said ubruptly.

She lifted her head and gave Raman a looked at me and said  
"Hold me just a little while"  
I held her close, I kissed her 

_I 'm so tired but I can't sleep_  
 _Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_  
 _It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_  
 _We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

I love youso much and you know there's nothing in the world that I won't do for yo.

But I promised you to keep it a secret from you and I intend to keep it that way.

You stayed awake half the night Yeh Hai Mohabbatein -ISHRA FF- Burning Desire (Episode 40)

Parivartan/Change

A few days past and Adi was home again with his mother and Ashok.

Being back home was different something wasn't the same he just couldn't put his finger on it.

At school he was praised by his sudden good performances in his school work.

At the dinner table the atmosphere was tangible neither Ashok nor Shagun said a word.

Just then Adi wondered how the conversation at the Bhalla house would be...

His grandparents arguing

Ishita attending to the family.

His Aunt Simi playing with Ananya and Ruhi and Romi fighting over the TV remote.

Another paratha Aditya...

Adi?

Do you want another paratha? Shagun repeated.

No ...no thanks he lazily said.

Why am I thinking about them...

In that moment he wished he was there with them in the crowded house with all of the Bhalla's.

Even though with his mother he could do anything and have everything his heart desired, that was something that money couldn't buy.

When Ishita put Ruhi to bed, Ruhi asked for a story and to sleep with her.

Without thinking twice Ishita agreed...she loved to cuddle up next to Ruhi.

Ishima can I ask you something, the little girl with the big eyes asked.

Sure anything, Ruhi.

You can ask me anything, Ishita stated.

Can I phone Adi and tell him good night, she asked apprehensively.

Ishita could see Ruhi was scared she would say no.

You don't need to ask Ishita exclaimed, pulling out her cellphone and starting to dial Adi's mobile number.

Hi Adi …its me Ruhi

Oh hi Ruhi, the sound of her voice made Adi smile.

How was your day Adi, Ruhi inquisitively asked.

I wish you were here with us, Adi's smile stretch wide.

He liked it when they played cards and carom.

I forgot that you went to mom and thought that you were still here here after school, Ruhi said candidly.

From the door,Ishita looked on as she wanted to give them a little privacy and she listen to her daughter talking lovingly to her brother.

I love you Adi please visit soon.

Sure I miss you too, Adi replied.

You are missing story time with Ishima…but anyways I got to go Adi.

Good night Ruhi, Aditya said.

Wiping a lone tear on his cheek that was steadily making its way down, the family he once hated was growing on him.

Even his nagging little sister that he resented now was someone he actually cared about.

That call made a big difference… a deluge of thought came over him.

He knew he needed more than just money.

His mother went out with Ashok leaving him in the capable hands of many servants.

As he lie thinking about how different his life is with his mother and at his father.

He kind of miss all the noise the preying eyes and unwanted questions.

It was hard to believe that he missed them.

After spending some time with Ishita he noticed the small things that she had done for him to accommodate him.

She had that natural mother's love and instinct.

There they loved together and cried together they even shared in each other's successes.

On the one hand he loved the freedom he had staying with his mother and the fact that he could get anything he wanted. But on the other hand he loved the family time they had.

Once in his life he could see clear his stay at the Bhalla house opened his eye.

Thank you Ishima, Ruhi as she quickly picked a story that Ishita had to read.

Once upon a time Ishita started …..

She was just five sentences into the story and when she looked at Ruhi, Ishita found her fast asleep.

She stroke Ruhi's hair as she cuddled closer to the little person who changed her life irrevokeablely.

Life in the Bhalla house was good...finally Raman and Ishita were at a good place in their marriage.

That night out of the blue while Raman was busy on his laptop, Ishita popped a question that Raman was waiting for as he knew this was inevitable.

So Raman...Ishita hesitated.

I was wondering...

What kind of clothing I should buy...

What do you mean what kind of clothing you should buy?

You know...

Ishita you know you asked me not to tell you and I plan to keep my word, Raman said firmly.

Please Raman...Ishita begged.

I will make you your favourite dish she tried her best to persuade him to no avail.

Ok then don't tell me she said abruptly.

He lifted her head and she gave Raman a look that indicated she understood.

Raman held her close, kissed her.

I love you so much and you know.

There's nothing in the world that I won't do for you and our unborn child.

But I promised you to keep it a secret and I intend to keep it that way.

The next morning Raman woke up Ishita's side of the bed was cold as if she didn't sleep there.

He looked over to the balcony and found Ishita on the balcony .She looked tired.

You stayed awake night, Raman asked.

I 'm so tired but I can't sleep.

I don't know what to do anymore…..

You should have told me, Raman angrily said.

Ishita you are on the verge of breaking point, you always put everyone else first and yourself last.

But you are pregnant the well-being of my child is linked to your health.

Raman wanted to scream.

He immediately booked an appointment at Ishita's doctor.

Ishita's lies were beginning to unravel.


	40. Chapter 41

Arriving at the doctor's office Raman was very apprehensive...  
Ishita didn't look good she was weak and physically tired.

She tries to blow it off as normal but Raman has gone through this twice and he knew something was wrong.

The doctor drew some blood to do some test and they would receive the results in the week.  
She also put Ishita on bed rest which was welcomed by Raman as he knew that she wouldn't take off from work if he would have ask.

Ishita stayed over at the hospital for observation and the doctor thought that it would be good if Raman go home and get some of Ishita's stuff.

The whole ride back Raman was thinking.  
Thinking so much and letting those thoughts get the better of him.  
His thoughts were like a small boat on the sea floating with the tide ...  
As memories ebbed back and forth.  
Floating away  
Away...away from the shore the sanctity of his peace.  
Away from the calm...  
Away from his Ishita.  
His madrasan.

It felt unreal  
Fond memories flashed back.

Their first kiss that night on the balcony….

All their secret dates….weekends away.

It took everything within him not compose himself.  
Raman reached home and asked Mihika to help him pack some things for Ishita's stay.

He tried his best to dodge all the questions the family had and rushed out.

Tears were fogging his eyes.

Raman went back to work and was going to visit Ishita at three.

There were a strange glow in the sky and Raman.

He was going to take Ruhi to her as going to bed was without Ishita was not an option.

At work Raman was like a machine and swamping himself with work that he normally would give to other people.

He was regained his thoughts, when he heard his phone ring.

Hi Raman….

It was bizarre that how the mere sound of her voice could lift his spirits.

Raman….

I like the way you say my name? Raman said.

How do you feel?

Did you sleep well?

I'm …..I'm fine Ishita whisper softly, but her tone of voice said otherwise.  
And it was as if the sun came out come shining when he heard her say that.

Are you worried Raavan Kumar? She laughed nervously.

I will bring Ruhi along later ….you know how she gets.

See you later, Raman.

Hanging up the phone Ishita put her pen down her word on the diary expressing all her sorrows, as the traces of her tears mapped her cheeks.

Something inside her burned like wild fire.

Her future was unclear…..

She was so close to it.

It was like her happiness was draining from her soul.

Her darkest hour was around the corner and she hoped and prayed that her failing health was something that could be remedied.

Ishita put her diary down …the one thing that she could confide in.

The only place that she could pour her heart and soul into.

Freely expressing herself.

Her brain was in overdrive as a doctor she kind of knew all the dangers that awaited her if she was to proceed with her pregnancy.

Who is he going to argue with?  
Who is he going to tell his fears to or share in his successes?  
After Shagun hurt him he became numb to emotions and feelings.

And she dreaded that it could happen again.

She hated letting him think that nothing was wrong.

Lying to him.

Who is going to pick him up when you fall on the steps drunk?  
Who is he going to pay attention to your dreams  
Who is he going to plug their ears when he snores.

Or hold him when he shake when he feel like he can't go on.

She knew the sorrow in his eyes and it took her very long to change his sorrow into happiness.

Like a shadow casting darkness over everything, wandering over the Bhalla house.  
Reaching out and taking the last bit of sunshine Ishita brought to the house.  
Yes, the cold wind that blew through window disturbed the curtains.

That was just a start.

Heartlessly tainting the air.

Oh how she wished is was just a dream?

Some days were just worth remembering and today she wished she didn't have all those memories.

Not today.

So clear her mind she decided to take a nap.

Her thoughts were restless but it took her to her safe place the place in her head.

That place she loved at a child.

Here she could dream freely.

It was like she was looking in a mirror, the images were vivid, clearer than ever.

There she wasn't tired.

Things were simple and uncomplicated.

Complete.

She didn't need something to rely on.

She saw herself seven years older.

Alive and with Raman by her side.

The children.

Aditya, dashing a young man.

Ruhi, spoiled, rebellious teenager….but deep down, a "daddy's girl"

They were her everything, she would have to make it work.

Mrs Bhalla!

Mrs Bhalla!

You have visitors?

The voice from the other side echoed.

Slowly breaking her short nap.

As she sat up, a smile warmed her face as Ishita saw Ruhi who eagerly walked towards her.

It gave her the will to fight.

To be strong.


	41. Chapter 35

Raman looked at Ishita with new eyes and fell in love with her all over again even more now that she was carrying his child.

During the night thoughts of her body kept him awake, plagued him.

At work it overpowered him causing him to lose concentration.

Her smiles, her frowns,  
Her ups, her downs

Erasing that image was so difficult to do as it was imprinted in his mind.

He wanted to stick hot needles in his eyes…

From her lectures he always got all the answers.

Although if anyone would find out he would deny it at any cost.

Every step she took….

Each movement she made drew him closer to her.

He just couldn't stop himself….

Ishita felt much better after her afternoon with Vandita and their relationship was like before.

Their weekly coffee dates were back and they took the time to catch up. Ishita confided in her sister some of the problems she experienced.

This time Ishita brought Ruhi with to play with Shravan.

The latest was Raman's constant attention; it was too much and it was gnawing at her.

The constant attention was a little overbearing for me.

I can barely sneeze and Raman would be running in wanting to know what is wrong.

It was cute for a while but lately I just want some space.

Raman is really attentive and very involved in the pregnancy, going to all the doctors' visits with me and spoiling me with flowers and presents, Ishita complained.

He won't let me do anything anymore insisting to do everything.

Vandita had heard enough and stopped all this complaining her sister was doing.

Ishu are you mad?

That is probably the best parent of pregnancy…..

Bala also used to treat me like a queen when I was pregnant.

I would suggest you savour all the attention you get because afterwards Raman will give all his attention to your child.

And by the way why shouldn't he be with you when you have doctor's visit it helps when he also know what is going on with both his wife and child.

I know I know Ishita said but sometimes it just feels uncomfortable, he constantly ask questions and Ishita wanted to continue with some lame excuse when Vandita interrupted her.

He is your husband Ishita stop all you're complaining, it won't last long just wait then it is allover.

The real reason for Ishita not wanting Raman at the visits was she was hiding the fact that her pregnancy was very high risk and could endanger her and her unborn child's life.

She knew he would have never have allowed her to follow through but she wanted to a mother so desperately that her judgement was clouded by it.

Still in deep thought she was brought back to reality with the door bell ringing.

Raman came to pick up Ruhi and Ishita.

It was a struggle to get Ruhi to go home as she and Shravan were playing some game and neither of them liked to lose.

Finally Ruhi gave in but not after daring Shravan to re-match.

 **Later that night**

Lately her clothes seem to cling to her body.

Everything was just so…

So ample …

Like a ripe juicy fruit ready to eat.

He wanted to taste her exotic, plump and full body.

He wanted to taste her again and again but he didn't want to hurt her.

Ishita, he spoke in a hoarse whisper.

His hands were shaking with blood throbbing, pulsing through him.

Ishita was million miles away….

Staring sightlessly into the darkness with her back to him.

Ishita wanted to ask Raman to give her some space but something seemed off with him.

He didn't realize she was holding her breath.

Raman concentrated on an unoccupied space in the middle of them.

Reducing the gap between them.

He wanted her

Wanted to kiss her….

Ishita's kisses were sweet like honey…..

When they kisses life couldn't get much sweeter Raman fondly remembered.

 ** _Raman…_**

She answered in a quiet tone.

Ishita missed this although she wouldn't admit it, she loved feeling loved.

To be wanted by him.

 ** _Please …._**

She was silenced with a kiss.

The look in his eyes was urgent…..

He kissed her the dimmed lights…..

 ** _Ishita…._**

His voice was firm and demanding.

The way he said her name….send shivers through her…..melting her.

That was the beginning of the ends for her.

Being with him was intoxicating, making Ishita lose all control of her senses.

She had a longing just for Raman... Her heart invited him.

And he could feel her desire.

She was like a piece of moon …..

Precious, pure and fair….

That in the darkest of nights would shine…

What they shared was sacred

Holding her in his arms was like he knew all of life's mysteries.

She was accustomed to the beat of his heart.

Used to his face ….the expressions he made picking up on subtle cues.

It was like second nature to her like breathing out and breathing in.

The hungry desire-ridden Raman tasted the sweet …sweet taste of her pleasure and wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers.

They didn't know how much they missed each other until they were ripping the clothes off each other …

Raman and Ishita was transformed to a place where they were cultivating their

That night was something beautiful…

Raman was submerged

Lost in her eyes that were starved by her fears …

As they floated in the bliss of their passion.

Their moment was interrupted by Ishita.

 _You know I will always be yours, Raman  
Because of you I believe in love _

_I learn that my true happiness is to be loved by you._

 _Can I asked you one thing she asked her voice was weary with resignation._

 _Do you trust me …my mind was flooded with uncertainties._

Raman was about to speak, wanting to know why Ishita was asking such a question as his smile faded from his face.

Of course Ishita.

Their eyes met, but she broke it off as she knew with just one look in her eyes he would know something was wrong.


	42. Chapter 42

Looking into Ruhi's eyes, Ishita almost broke down.  
Ishima! Ishima!  
Ishima!  
Ishima!

Are you ok….Papa said you are not feeling well.  
Yes…..she wavered and quickly changed the subject.  
Can I get a hug, Ishita asked a very eager Ruhi.  
As per usual Ruhi had her pick of her bedtime story.  
It didn't take long for the little girl in her arms to fall asleep.

Raman normally didn't like to interfere with the mother and daughter bonding so he choose to take a call Ishita took the liberty to write her a letter in her diary

 ** _Ruhi  
My darling Ruhi._**

 ** _I'm so proud of you.  
Don't ever forget how much I love you.  
Family should be there for each other.  
Don't ever forget that.  
Whatever you do always listen to your heart.  
Your father is a very good man and he loves you with his whole heart.  
Do not always agree with everything he says, small fight now and then will keep him on his toes.  
I know you have the wisdom to choose your fights carefully.  
Always have the strength to face trials and tribulations with your head held high._**

 ** _Life is an adventure, a journey.  
Always enjoy it._**

When Raman came in the room he found the two most important people in his live asleep curled up together.  
Savouring the moment he kisses Ishita forehead and carefully picked up his sleeping child and made his way the parked car.  
Raman already arranged with Simi for the night.  
He was planning to freshen up and drive back and sit at her bed side.  
Sleeping without her next to him has become very hard over the past months.

 **The next day**  
As Ishita woke up from the corner of her eye she saw a curled up Raman on a chair.  
She took the blanket that fell off to cover him.  
The worry was evident on his face.

Was it the right decision to hide this from Raman Ishita struggled with a mix bag of emotions.  
The next few days were going to be eventful.  
Or will it be easier to be apart from him, from them.  
But it would be too difficult as she would miss to feel his touch or that she adore so much.  
She caressed his face covered with stubble ….  
He has been neglecting himself.  
Not taking care of his appearance.  
I don't know anymore.

At home she felt like a stranger like being in a foreign place.  
Her thoughts these few days were strange could be that she felt bad about the whole situation.  
And this all because she was in a fight with her conscience.

Her heart was saying one thing and her mind another.  
She could hardly breathe as she knew the test results would be out later.

Ishu!Ishu!  
Are you ok,Amma voice yelled from the nearby flat.

Her mother began to scold her about her health.

Amma...I am fine  
I just needed some rest.

Inside Ishita was slowly dissolving from guilt and she had to lie to herself.  
Lie to her heart.

With each lie her heart was slowly breaking.

She needs to tell Raman...she needed to come clean and tell him.

Ishita's mind was working overtime.  
Yes...she most definitely had to tell Raman otherwise she was going to go insane.

At the moment her life was a sand castle that was slowly being washed away.

Ishita quickly turned around and walked towards the door as she almost began cry.  
Her hormones didn't help her.

The sound of glass smashing on the floor she quickly rushes in the Bhalla house.

For a moment she thought it was Raman.  
She thought that he hurt some news.  
Bad news ...the truth about her well-being and the fact she hide it from him.  
Luckily for Ishita it was just Ruhi and Shravan they were playing around broke a picture frame.

Raman gave Ruhi an earful and Ishita quickly calmed Ruhi down.

Just then Raman's phone rang.

Walking away he took the call…

Raman motioned Ishita to come along.

She vaguely made out who it was as he mouthed that it was the doctor's office.

Ishita expertly studied his facial expressions, looking for something to give away what the result where.

He quickly turned around as if to hide whatever he was hearing.

Raman never could hide his true feelings and emotions. His face was always a dead giveaway.

All that she now needed was for him to say that everything was going to be ok.

That their baby was going to be ok.

But by just looking at him she just didn't quite know.

How to feel about the predicament she got herself into.

She looked in his perfect eyes…the same eyes that she didn't have the guts to look into.

When Raman turned back around his eyes were on fire.

His body language strange and her instinct told her he knew something.

She could see the anger swell in him.

He took her hand, knotting his fingers through hers.

Walking towards the balcony….

Ishita….

Yes Raman.

Ishita the result of the tests came back …..

All you need to know is that things are fine you had a problem with low blood pressure.

The news was like walking from the dark into the sun.

Breathing a sigh of relief…

Don't worry about anything.

You will be fine, Raman reassured her.

Let's take a walk Raman suggested anywhere you want to.

We can get an ice cream like we use to.

Raman knew he had to take Ishita's mind off stress.

But he knew of better…he knew her health was far from fine.

All he wanted to know is why she was keeping it from him


	43. Chapter 43

Ishita was like a puzzle hard to piece together, but when it was finished the pieces showed a beautiful picture.

As gentle as she was she could breathe fire when they fought to get her point through to him or when she reprimanded him.

She was the one who showed him that the best things in life werent money or power.

It was giving someone your time and sharing your love.

She always reminded him to never lose his true self.

The Raman Kumar Bhalla she loved.

She wasnt the kind of women that were lost in times of trouble and hardships no she is the kind of women to build grow and learn from it.

That was the enigma that is Ishita Raman Bhalla.

For a long time being strong wasnt an option but now it was required.

Holding her hand Raman walked with her on the ice cream date.

Listening to Ishita making small was nice to see the relaxed Ishita again.

But he could see through her smiling eyes.

Trying her best to disguise her fears.

Raman was ready to support her to console her.

To wipe away her tears he wasnt going to run from her in her state on need.

That was how he felt Raman Bhalla was ready.

After the world made Raman hard, Ishita was the one who helped him let go of the pain and to dissolve all the bitterness that had controlled him for so long.

Ishita could see that the quiet Raman was hiding something.

But hiding, what?

Part of her wanted to know he answer and on the other hand part of her didnt want to know.

It would have been easy to just up and leaveto disappear or runaway.

But it wasnt an option Raman destroyed her.

Destroyed her because if she would remember his kisses.

Taste him like blood in her mouth.

Yes that was the best gift he could ever give her.

A lifetime of memories and adventures.

And to think of it their relationship was a little backwards.

Not the usual fall in love story.

No she didnt fall in love she walked in his life with the help of Ruhi with eyes wide open.

Choosing to take every step with him.

She believed in fate.

She celebrated him in each of hes successes, made him a better person.

I don't know where or how but I won't waste a minute I have with you, Ishita thought as she walked hand in hand with Raman.

Reaching home after their walk it felt like he had the old Ishita back.

Like garden that's bursting into full bloom.

When she got home her bones ached her feet were tired.

All she wanted to do now was take a long hot shower.

And Raman gave her the chance to freshen up first.

As the hot droplets cascades down her taint belly, Ishita relished the massaging effect the water had on her body.

The level of stress in her life causes her to put up with things that were harming her and distressing her baby.

She knew the fact that she had intestinal Tb and she was in constant that a risk.

All her non-stop work the past months racked havoc on her body.

Now at home she passionless, disappointed, unhappy, and unfulfilled.

She couldnt help the fact that she was constantly irritable

She didnt make time to relax..to unwind.

The headache she has been nursing the past few hours and back ache she had was slowly subsiding.

This gave him an opportunity to look at his secret stash of baby stuff he has hidden in in a suitcase on top of the cupboard.

Picking up a small teddy bear Raman affectionately looked at it and he could hardly wait for the arrival of his child.

Raman has already returned all clothes and toys that were for the wrong and he replaced them with more suitable toys.

He couldnt wait for his little bundle of joy to make the first appearance.

He rushed to put the suitcase back again when he noticed that the shower stopped.

That night he waited till Ishita was asleep...so he could talk to his child.

For the first time in ages she was more relaxed and seem to be peacefully sleeping.

He placed one hand on her belly and came closer.

My child...he said whispering near Ishita's stomach.

If you get frightened at night and lie awake because you had a bad dream.

Never worry for even a second ...i will always protect you.

Of you are lost and don't know where you are... All you have to do is think of me.

And your heart will find me.

I cant wait for you to open your eyes to gaze at the world that lie and wait for you to explore it.

I believe your light will shines bring life and love to our family.

And though I can't guarantee that life will always be easy...just know we ...

Your mother and I will always love and support you.

I can't wait for you to grow and learn.

Smile and laugh

Cry and walk.

Talk and run.

Always know that I love you.

You know... I see you as the evidence of how much I love your mother.

Ishita turned to her other side facing away from him.

Opening her eyes she could help but get emotional after hearing his words.

There probably isn't father that loves his children more like Raman.

She pulled him closer and cuddled back to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Ishita was finally relaxing as she was under the impression that she received a clear bill of health.  
Raman knew he had to hide the truth from knew the dangers of her pregnancy from day one.  
No one can hide anything from Raman Bhalla.

She on the other hand knew the risks from the get go and wanted to get one sneaky visit to the doctor without Raman.

Just to make sure that what she heard was true.

Through all this baby preparations Raman raid read that something about a baby parents have one last holiday before the baby arrives.

Raman looked around searching for a place nearby where they could go.  
He finally decided on a hotel in town where he booked a nice dinner and they could go watch a movie nearby.  
The trick is how will he get her to agree to leave the family and Ruhi.  
Nowadays she spent most of her free time playing with her and doing fun activities and outings.  
So much for taking this easy ...  
In a way it was justified as she knew with the baby she would have alot of time for her.

So Raman devised a plan to trick Ishita with the help of his darling daughter Ruhi's help.

Raman offered to pick up Ruhi from school and they went to buy something special for Ishita.  
First stop Mr Kakkad's jewelry store to pick up a run and bracelet set with matching eye some flowers and lastly a nice Kanjivaram sari to finish off his special evening.

While Raman was running around getting this together Ishita wanted to spoil him herself or to put it better thank him for all his support and care the past few weeks especially with the recent health scare.

She knew that Raman was very stress lately luckily he had Mihir at work to take care of the company.

So she decided to book him for a pamper session at a nearby hotel and spa.

So she phone the hotel to make a booking.

On the other line the receptionist was a little confused as she just took a booking for a Raman Bhalla but she just blew it off as in India there is tones of Raman's and Bhalla's.

So Ishita went to Raman's office to put her plans in action but she didn't see his secretary there the lady she met she didn't recognise.

This was a young very attractive lady who wore short shirt and very revealing low cut blouse .

Ishita eyes quickly summarised the mind was working over time as she was every insecure about her body.

Raman appointing her as she was young and beautiful...not big and fat like she was at the moment.

His secretary was on leave...oh yes maternity leave Ishita remembered.

When she asked where he was she just said he was out with a special lady he usually goes out on Tuesday afternoons.

 **That afternoon**  
Raman had a mixture of emotions inside.  
He wanted to relive the experiences they shared a few months back.  
The way in which they bonded and grew together but lately both of them have become occupied with either work and family .  
The only thing that kept him sane the pas few months have been the videos he secretly made of Ishita when she use to do her Wednesday afternoon dances when she thought everyone was out watching movies.

He wanted to feel that electric touches he once felt when she turned him on.  
He got his little bit of happiness in his pocket...his cellphone.

He needed to feel that hot blooded lust pulsing through his body.  
With every drops that flowed through his body.  
Sometime he found it very difficult as he still found her extremely beautiful and irresistible.

All the curves and contours of her body he often couldn't take his eyes up off.  
He way her suppleness moved when she walked...looked phenomenally.  
Many a time all he wanted to do was lock the room and have his way with her like he had done so many times.  
He just once wanted to lose control and ravish her until she begged him to stop but alas he couldn't.  
He was too afraid to do anything that would harm her or the child she was carrying.

She wasn't that energetic temptress that uses to tire him. The women that teased and taunted him at work making him squirm.  
It was something magical...  
The power she had over him.  
He was addicted to it.  
His hands needed to touch her skin.

Raman longed to smell her jasmine hair in the mornings.  
The mere touches of her hands use to send shivers down his spine...  
He wanted to feel her heartbeat and softness of her now even bigger bosom.

And it was slowly making him lose all his control.  
No things changed .

And he was hell bend on restoring it to the way it was before.

No he had needed to change his farce he was in..


	45. Chapter 45

The next day was dawning and you look so peaceful asleep but still I'm sure you'll know hate me later…Raman said as he left for work.

Leaving behind a sleeping Ishita.

Nothing lost and nothing gained…He said as he hoped his plan would work.

Raman was a restless soul he needed a little patience… comfort.

Sanity

When you wake I know you will cry but I will make it up to you he whispered kissing her forehead and gently brushing some hair strands out of her face.

Ishita lazily woke feeling instinctively where Raman was but what she fould was a cold empty bed.

No note….

Checking her phone to see a message or even missed calls

Nothing.

Lately he has been very secretive...walking out of the room when he gets certain calls and lying about his whereabouts.

Ishita was consumed by her insecurities...

She read about how guys cheat on their wives during pregnancy.

That's why her plan has to work...

It was understandable as she was beginning to feel and looks like a whale.

She was accepting this unsightly truth...She was fat.

Lately she felt very comfortable being around him.

Vandita invited her to a coffee and she agreed she afterall wanted to take her mind off Raman for a while.

She rummaged through her bag looking for her phone...

Where could it be ...Ishita thought to herself as she was getting impatient.

It must be on the table she frustratingly said.

Stopping dead in her tracks Ishita turned around and walked back up to the flat.

So Raman with the help of Vandita roped in Ishita to her surprize…..

Everything and everyone involved was ready.

Walking through an empty house, she waddled over the the table where her phone was on.

Out of breath her fingers instinctively dialled Raman's number.

Before she could press the button to engage to put through the call, her phone went off in her hand.

Raman….his name escaped her mouth in a low whisper.

She missed his constant calling and today she needed to speak to him.

How's my Madrasan doing today? Raman gleefully asked.

Im ok ….I just feel very uncomfortable.

So what are you doing today? He probed.

Akka invite me to have some coffee and a chat ….

Just what he wanted to hear….

His plan was in full swing.

I already arranged for a taxi don't worry Raman and Bala will drop me afterwards.

Listen Ishita the reason I am phoning is I have to go to Goa for 2days.

There is nothing I can do …It's a big deal and we need ther business.

Can't you send Mihir, Raman?

 _There go my plans to say thanks to Raman she though to herself._

Fine she said her voice dripping with disappointment.

I will be leaving this afternoon….so I won't see you to say Good bye.

Her feelings were more delicate than breath as she was every emotional lately

Every second, every moment without you will feel like eternity …..

I have to go Ishita will phone you later.

Click…and the sound of beeping broke her.

Tears flowed

Touching her stomach she rubbed it as a comfort ….a way of calming herself.

Reaching the destination she was angry with her situation.

As memories filled her eyes with tears….

Good days ….

Bad days….  
The memories she kept in her heart.

With a heavy heart she got out of the car and walked in the hotel with every breathe …every step she took sorrow and sadness fulled her.

Why do these moments vanish so easily….

Why is my happiness always held in captivity.  
This life and its lost moments..  
Life has once again has become cruel…..

Her feelings were nothing more than being afraid….

Ishita was afraid of the unknown…..

Scared of having the baby …the one thing she wanted in the whole wolrd.

But more so having it when Raman was away.

Ishita ….Vandita called over to a quint table in the corner of the restaurant.

Whats wrong Ishu?  
Life doesn't feel good to me…Ishita answered teary eyed.  
It happens Ishu, Vandita tried to calm her upset sister as much as she could.

Raman got me feeling this way  
He stoped loving me..

What nonsense Ishu…..Vandita said trying her best to control the situation.

Why would you say something like this? Vandu inquired.

Well Akka….

Ishita started to explain inbewteen sobs …

Ishita took a while before the silences was met with her wimpering voice.

I think he is having an affair.

What….

The sound of a familiar voice broke her train of thought.

Turning around she was at a loss for words.

There he stood looking at her.

Ishita was in total shock gawking at him open mouthed.

Here I am getting was busy surprizing you and here you think this of me….

When I found you, I found everything.  
The prayers of the heart was answered  
My world doesn't exist without you.

I have started to laugh…to enjoy life only when I met you.  
I can't stand the sight of tears in your eyes.

His declaration of love made her regret of ever thinking that Raman could do something like that.

Raman… she opened her mouth but no words came out.

Her face contoreted as she winched in pain…

Ishu….Vandita yelled.

Ishita …Ishita


	46. Chapter 46

The morning came in full glory.

And Raman carefully opened the door peaking in checking up on her.

The arrival of their baby brought a lot of changes into his life.

The past few weeks it felt like he was hit with a whirlwind of new experiences.

You would think Raman would have adjusted to the new set up in the house….but no he was still in awe.

He lightly pulled open the curtains letting the sunlight trickle in.

 ** _Raman lost in his thoughts_**

The past few weeks he admired her hundreds of times at the hospital.  
Looking at her.

His eyes fell in love with her the first time he met her…held her in his arms.

He was mesmerized.

At the same moment he was flooded with a barrage of emotions

Raman felt like drowning in her love…her smile.

Heaven came in his arms and he thanked God.

In the form of his little Madrasan…

His happiness.

His heart.

He felt like touching the sky as he beamed with pride whenever he held her in his arms.

Part of him was still gone and he missed having her next to him.

Their incomplete story would be complete if it just was for the one thing missing.

If only you were with me…Ishita, Raman said to himself.

I wouldn't have these tears

Changes he quickly got used to it.

As Raman learned to cope with the new demands of taking care of his daughter.

Even some of the relationships in the family change too.

Simi helped him a lot with good advice and helping him take care of Ruhi.

His mother and Amma were also there whenever he needed some experience hands.

His life was in disarray at this moment in time.

He was often caught in a tangle of conflicting feelings.

On the one hand he was missing Ishita

Everything about her the touch of her smile he was accustomed to…..whenever she walked in a room.

The jasmine scented hair that teased his senses.

Oh and her soft long tresses that were silky to the touch.

With lips were wet with laughter he almost didn't know if he was permitted to be so happy when he didn't have Ishita by his side.

On the other hand, he regretted that his days of sleeping late were over.

 ** _Flash back_**

All Raman could remember the vage sound of doctors talking to nurses and the whistling of the stretcher's wheel as they pushed Ishita in the Hospital.

Everything seemed dark and depressed, dim lit room, gadgets and all sorts of equipment making buzzing sounds.

The scent of some sort of disinfectant burned into his sensory memory.

All of the events played back in his mind but no sound came from it.

There she lay on the bed, unresponsive, tubes coming out of his mouth nose.

He closed his eyes as all that were playing out before him was so unreal.

He just spoke to her just a few moments ago…

All that repeatedly flashed back before him was Ishita's shocked face staring back at him open mouthed.

"Here I am getting was busy surprizing you and here you think this of me..."

All of a sudden the monitor went off with a loud buzzing sound!

Someone yelled "Code Blue"... A horde of people dashed in the room, doctors, nurses, assistants…

Mother and child is in distress a voice said in a very calm tone as not to cause any distress.

One of the gadgets just signalled a steady beep...

FLAT LINE! We have to do an emergency caesarean immediately.

It took a while for them to stabilize her condition.

Pushing her bed out the room was suddenly quiet as they left Raman standing in shock.

Alone.

For a moment the frantic world around Raman stopped

One of the doctors in charge turned back and walked to Raman.

Mr Bhalla your wife developed endometritis and she needed an emergency caesarean.

Unfortunately we can't allow you to be in the room for the caesarean but we will let you know as soon as she is out of the surgery.

Raman sat there and waited later the rest of the family came to support him.

Both Amma and Toshi encouraged Raman to have faith and that everything would be fine.  
Vandita stayed back with Ruhi and Shravan.

Sitting on the cold bench in the waiting room Raman have counted the ceiling tiles as he was getting restless.

It was been an hour and still nothing.

No news.

No news is good news….he thought anxiously.

It felt like the white walls was smothering him…..

He needed to get some air.  
Bala and Mihir walked with him ….

There was just something about hospitals he hated….now even more so.

From the corner of his eye he saw a pale boy in the corner and nurse trying her best to clean the vomit the poor child just plastered all over her shoes.

I need a smoke he exclaimed.

It's been months since he smoked.

Ishita didn't like him smoking and so he stopped.

The sound of her lecturing him about smoking brought a smile to his face.

Mihika came rushing out.

Raman!

Raman! Raman!

The doctor wants to speak to you….come quickly.

Mr Bhalla…

I am happy to announce that you are the father of a baby girl…

She has been taken to the neonatal intensive-care unit.

She is 35 weeks and premature, she will need special care.

There are a few things we need to monitor her lungs, blood circulation, her digestive system, kidneys and liver function as she is under weight.

You will be able to go in and see your daughter but she is in an incubator so unfortunately you won't be able to hold her.

Oh I almost forgot your son is just fine…

For 35 weeks premature he is also in the neonatal intensive-care unit.

He doesn't need as much monitoring as your baby girl.

My son!

Words slurred out of his mouth.

The sound of amazement was all he could make out through the meaningless gibberish.

I have another son…

An overwhelming sense of pride washed over him.

And Ishita…

My wife…..

What about her, Raman asked excitingly

Mr Bhalla….

He could sense by the tone of the doctors voice that was weary with resignation something was wrong.

Your wife developed some complications which was serious.

She lost a lot of blood but she stable.  
His hands were shaking profusely now and when he blinked a lone tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

You need to be strong Raman he willed himself.

Not just for the family but for Ishita and your children.

 ** _Flash back ends_**

It was time to pick up Ishita as she and the baby girl was going to be discharged today.

Raman left their son with Amma as Simmi and his mother went out to visit Pammi Aunty.


	47. Chapter 47

Ishita immediately felt a sense of closeness to her babies after birth. She still couldn't get past the fact that she had twins.

She and Raman have been thinking about names for the children as she didn't like to call her babies baby all the time.

With her in the hospital for two weeks didn't help matters.

They have thought about names according to their rashi and she knew both Amma and Toshi have informed both their pandit's…and fighting over names as usual,she thought

She couldn't wait to get home…

Ishita was happy to go home as she had begun to feel the walls of the hospital room closing in.

And more importantly to see her son.

Why was Raman taking so long she thought to herself.

Ishita felt guilty as she didn't bond with her little Ravaan Kumar as she did with his sister.

And she needed some time to bond him.

I wonder how the two will react to each other.

In hind sight she regretted the fact that she didn't know what baby she was going to have.

But the question she actually wanted to know was why Raman didn't tell her that she would be having twins.

Her carefree days were most definitely over.

She needed to concentrate on the new lives that she was going to nurture.

Ishita picked up her phone and dialled Raman as she was getting impatient of waiting for him.

Just was he was about to enter her room his phone rang.

She blew out a sigh of relief.

Walking to his two lovely girls Raman planted and peck on her little madrasan's head and his smile automatically appeared as he cooed over her.

He could see Ishita felt a bit left out and he kisses her as well.

But this wasn't a peck on the forehead…no this was a mind-numbing toe curling kiss that left her breathless.

Ishita the car is parked in front you take the baby I will take your bag, Raman ordered.

Ishita could hear the noise of heart echo in her ears.

He still had that ability to make her weak in the knees.

She adjusted the blanket around her baby and follow Raman out.

Suddenly something hit her like a brick.

The fact that she had two babies she had to take care of.

Very little prepares you for having two babies at once.

She already had Ruhi at home but on the other hand she was a first-time mother who doesn't have any experience feeding and settling one baby, let alone two.

Yes….. She indeed entered motherhood with a massive bang.

All the health scares and now twins what next she wondered.

At least she had Raman and he had that experience being a father of two.

With every heart-beat her mind was filled with different scenarios of her failing as a mother.

Doubt was clouding her thoughts.

On the one hand she was blessed with two children the woman that was once called barren by the community.

For no reason Raman broke the silence in the car by turning the radio on.

 ** _Mere ghar aayi_**

 ** _Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari, ek nanhi pari_**

 ** _Chandani ke hasin raat pe savar_**

Both Raman and Ishita looked at each other their eyes spoke volume their lips were unable to articulate as the song just put all their emotions in words.

 **Later that night**

Ishita was unable to sleep as she lies awake and listened to the noise of the rain echoing in the long night.

The cry of a baby gave her purpose to be awake…..

Raman had his turn feeding and the she was up next.

Her son had to adjust to having her there and to Raman….

She also had a hard time as he was put on milk as she wasn't breastfeeding.

As she picked him up she tried to lull him…..

Raman has told her to sleep in a t shirt of his so she would smell familiar to him.

And like magic he stopped crying….she instinctively gave him the bottle Raman prepared when he fed his sister…little fairy princes he calls her.  
Today she saw another side of Raman he was like a super dad.

Helping her.

But what surprized her the most is when she arrived he rearranged their room.

Fully equipped with two cribs a stock pile of everything they would need.

And everything was so organised and easy to find.

She was impressed he later confessed that he had some help from Mihika, Simmi and Vandita.

Their arrival really brought happiness to the house.

It was like an intoxication that spread through the whole family.  
It was exciting, exhilarating, and wonderful at the same time.

To think she was so nervous at first.

Ishita became obsessed with a question that made her a little paranoid while in the hospital

After Amma and Toshi spoke to her she felt more at ease.

They even agreed to do the household chores as they knew that there were many things that had to be done so quickly when you have two children the house let alone infants.

And the babies needed to be fed ort he would cry like crazy.

The Bhalla and Ilyer families knew what he or she had to do.


	48. Chapter 48

And finally the long awaited introduction of them to Ruhi and Shravan who was eager to meet the new addition to the family.

Both Ruhi and Shravan met the babies accompanied by Amma and Toshi.

Ruhi was excited and confident while holding them, insisting she didn't need any help.

She held the babies like a little mommy and couldn't get enough of them. Everyone that entered our room mention how happy our twins were.

The whole family sat in a circle passing the babies along every few minutes. It was a pleasant break from the tiring day Ishita had experienced and it was exciting and delightful watching everyone cuddle and bond with the babies.

Later that night when everyone when home and they were in the room Ishita finally decided to tell Raman about her idea on how to give the babies names.

Raman can give our daughter her name and I will pick a name for our son.

Is that good with you, Ishita smilingly said.

That fine with me, Raman eagerly replied.

Oh and Raman why didn't you tell me that we were having twins? Ishita inquired.

I didn't know when they showed the baby on the ultra sound I know I said that I saw but I too closed my eyes.

I wanted to share in that experience with you…..

You know….It was a total shock.

Even the doctor didn't know as your daughter was hidden behind her brother.

It's Ok! Ishita said.

 **The next day**

When Ishita felt a little better and found out that she could start moving around a little better after her C-section she was able to enjoy a hot shower that morning.

Her body still felt heavy and exhausted but there really wasn't much, if any pain, from her C-section incision. It was more of a numb feeling.

Which according to her doctor was normal.

It was so good to be able to move again without the weight of her pregnant belly sending her heart into overdrive.

She even prepared Raman's breakfast today.

Raman and Ishita both had their choices for their baby's names according to their Rashi and Sravana.

Raman held his piece of paper with the name tightly in his hand.

His mind was set….

Yes, this name is perfect for you my little madrasan, Raman said while he popped in to say good bye before work.

He had a meeting today something he had to attend otherwise he would have never left his angel like that.

She looked so ….so…..just when he was interrupted by his son waking up with his usual loud cry.

Ishita swift came in to tend to him.

She picked him up and walked to the living room mouthing to Raman to get his breakfast.

Ishita appreciated each moment she spends with her children as she was settling into the swing of thing.

Ishita enjoyed her favourite meal which Amma prepared and brought yesterday.

 **Later the evening**

The family enjoyed some outside food Romi brought for dinner

After her two hour nap she was ready to jump back into things.

Ishita nursed her son and daughter then relaxed and enjoyed some tea while Mihika and Vandita gave our twins their baths.

Raman already knew to take that time to catch up on some work and then take a nap.

It's impossible for people to anticipate the chaos or what it's truly like to be totally sleep deprived, she says to Amma.

Yes, Ishu when we are here we will help where we can then you can take time to enjoy watching TV or even read Amma

Something that became easier by the day as there always was a parade of family hanging out in their living room cooing over our new twins.

The rest of the week Ishita spent her afternoons cuddling and getting to know the two newest members of the family.

They were so peaceful, predictable and easy to please.

 **A few days later**

Finally it was time for the both the twins and Ishita to go to their respective doctors' visits.

The doctor let them know that their daughter's weight has picked up by 10% .And she recommended that they supplement breastfeeding with formula each time they fed their son.

Which was a welcomed relief as Ishita was worried that she needed to be hospitalized again.

The nurse went ahead and removed her staples from the incision and applied bandages applied to her C-section scar. Although Ishita had been dreading the removal of her staples it wasn't bad at all. She was instructed to let the bandages fall off naturally.

At this point a fair bit of bruising had settled in around her incision making it look worse than it felt much to her dismay.

This day was much quieter as far as visitors go. Raman and Ishita spent the day cuddling and really getting to know children.

Each passing day we started to really get to know their son and daughter personalities.

Raman liked watching his little girl sleep because she would make such a variety of hilarious facial expressions. Just like her mother when she was angry.


	49. Chapter 49

Months have pass and the babies have grown so much.

Raman was back at work and Ishita decided that she would stay with her children until they start school.

They have worked out a routine for the twins and Ruhi as well as fitting Aditya in when he has his monthly visits. Much to everyones amazement he enjoyed playing with his baby sister and brother.

Ishita was folding her childrens clothes she thinking back to the day of their naming ceremony and the epic battle of north VS south traditions.

So as they couldnt settle on whose tradition they would follow they decided on both traditions.

A small gathering with just family.

The boy was going to be according to Toshis tradition and with her pandit and the girl according to Ammas tradition.

Ramans eyes glistened with pride as she was called forward to whispers his name in his ear. After the third time Karan he let out a soft chuckle letting his dimples show.

Raman did the same to his little madrasan, Kareena and all she did was grab his finger wanting to play with it.

Ruhi came in the room and looked at her Ishima almost bursting out with laughter as she have been watching her for 15 min as she have been folding the same piece of clothing over and over.

She sneaked in from behind and kisses her Ishima on the cheek.

Ishima,What are you thinking of the ever inquisitive, Ruhi asked.

Nothing Ruhi she replied embarrassed by the fact that she still had a heap of clothing to fold and had only done 3 garments.

As if reading her mind her phone went off and she was pleased to see that it was Raman.

I am thinking about you, my madrasan.

You do know its our date night tonight.

The first time in 6 months that they would be able to go out.

Ishita had forgotten about the whole date night thing.

On the one hand she loved the fact that she could go out a bit but on the other hand she hated the fact that she had to leave her two angels at home.

Plus the doctor also gave her the all clear for you know what something Raman was all aware of.

She had her hands full with the twins and her big baby Raman who all needed her attention. Something that was very physically draining.

Ishita wasnt the kind of woman who would blatantly deny her husband to his right but she liked sleeping more as she was tired and didnt feel sexy.

Raman on the other side wanted to romance every single moment they were alone .The one moment they would be talking about each others day and the next he would transform into a SRK avatar.

Oh and madrasan I hope you took a nap this afternoon as you wont be sleeping tonight.

Ishitas face turned 3 shades of red as she knew what he meant.

She has almost forgotten that she is a wife before she ever was a mother.

Raman still had the booking at the hotel he made the day she went into labour as he just rescheduled it to a later date.

The past months was like so frustrating for him as he wanted to enjoy his madrasan like before but she nowadays didnt have time for a morning kiss and cuddle as she constantly had one of the babys in her arms.

To him Ishita was now even more beautiful than beforeeven more attractive. With all the curves and the suppleness that breastfeeding gave her.

She was like an addiction that constantly made him restlessness as he falling in love each time he saw her.

He longed for the days he used to watch her dress in the mornings when she thought he was sleeping.

Whats happen between us, Ishita? Raman thought to himself as he was getting ready to leave the office.

I am going to rectify it tonight.

I want you and I am going to get you Raman said as a naughty smirk appeared on his face.

Tonight he wanted a baby-free at bedtime bedroom.

All his desires was going to be fulfilled tonight.

Ive not slept for weeks...but tonight in your arms I won't be able to do anything

other than loving you..

Today, once again, Raman has become like a kid who is waiting for a present.

Although they were always together, but they was no longer all the family constantly around ...

It left Raman with no other choice but to make a plan.

Both Amma and Toshi offered to baby sit the twins and Vandita invited Ruhi to have a sleepover with Shravan.

They fully understood the situation as they have been through this before.


	50. Chapter 50

It felt like her heart wasn't attached to her body as it was beating uncontrollably.  
She felt like a school girl after falling in love.

Why does he have that effect on me ...Ishita wondered, as she looked into the night sky she patiently waited for Raman to finish freshen up.  
The dinner was amazing he ordered all her favourite dishes and some of his of course but what she actually like was the dessert...Raman certainly knew how to spoil her and treat her like a queen.

As Raman entered the room they exchange glances from one another.

Raman put on some music and as he courteously her for a dance by extending his hand to her.

He expertly pulled her in an embrace, it was firm and he looked so sure of himself, which was quite sensual to Ishita.

She liked it when he oozed with confidence.

Making their bodies meets leaving no space between them and she tried her best to stay poised after the physicality of their bodies speaking.

What they were dying to say but their lips were unable to articulate their heart did as their heartbeat became their voice.

As their bodies swaying to and fro their bodies were telling them to let the recklessness that has been tormenting them to take over

The excitement was palpable in the air …

With each step, each move causing tiny bolts of lightning to course through every pore.

The sound of unsteady breaths filled the night sky.

Ishita stopped thinking intelligently ever since she entered the room and was now totally at his mercy.

Raman was like a caged animal as he was whispered in her ear. _" I've been thinking about you all day"_

Don't overthink it, Ishita just go with the flow.

All she could do is nod her head as he started to nibble on the nape of her neck.

Raman wanted to have a little fun and tease Ishita bit by kissing her a little bit.

He knew that it will drive her wild if he plays a bit hard to get.

His hands were roaming all over her which clearly drove her wild.

He was in control that was clear

I wish I could hold you in my arms like this all night long.

You know Ishita I just can't keep my hands off your body, so ravishing, Raman confessed.

The light in the room shimmered and he could clearly see the look eyes, full of lust and her inviting lips calling him.

Just when he thought he was in control Ishita decided to join in on the fun as she saw what he was planning.

She pulled him close and kissed him in neck.

Knowing full well that it will drive him crazy.

Letting out a faint whimper she told him, I know you want me, but I'm not sure if I'm in the mood, Ishita said.

This caught him off-guard.

She pulled away from him walking towards the bathroom.

She started to undress as she too had a surprize for him.

Raman can you help me untie the doorie? I can't seem to reach it she lied.

That distinct smirk she had on her face let him know that she meant business.

Raman on the other hand took this opportunity to caressing her body.

This shirt is so tight and can you believe how big my chest looks in this she said.

Raman stammered as he didn't know what to reply.

Was this a joke? Is he trying to catch me in one of those do I look fat questions or what?

Ishita clearly had Raman just where she wanted him.

He was blind with lust.

All her talks.

And innuendos send his mind in spin.

Raman swiftly moved closer to her pulling her to his body…

Ishita still had her back him and her body now ached to have him.

The same tender hands that caressed her minutes ago with so gently now tore her blouse off.

I long to be the one that you.

Her soft black hair felt like the finest silk as it flowed over her shoulder and back.

As soon as Raman smelled a whiff of that distinct jasmine scent he was sent over the edge.  
His heart was beating heavily and he pinned her to the bed.

The sight he saw was everything he could have wished for and more.

Her heaving bosom of her was spilling out from the bra and that unmistakable look of desire in her eyes.

Each touch.

Each caress.

Each kiss.

Each bite taking her to places she forgot she could go.

Locked in all-encompassing embrace this was only the start as she was eagerly awaiting what the rest of the night might hold.

Raman ….was all she could say.

She closed her eyes.

In that moment nothing in the world exists, just them.


	51. Chapter 51

Ishita woke up the next day with a new lease on life.

She missed this feeling.

Maybe I should have given in first but she was dying to be in his arms.

That help her from falling apart and just like that her sanctity was interrupted by reality.

Their escape was over and she had to face the reality of looking after her children.

Nothing could erase that feeling that was between them.

As much as she would have liked to sleep late and relish the time spend in his arms she knew that was a lot she had to do.

Hesitantly Ishita got up and gathered her clothes and ran off to the bathroom.

In the back of her mind she also missed her babies.

He heard a faint cry last night but was told by Raman to leave IT, as they were been looked after.

Drying her hair she walked out, towel still in her hands.

Entering the kitchen a familiar smell tantalized her.

Breakfast was ready and all her children were being fed...

Simi had Kareena and Toshi tried her best to handle Karan.

Oye!Toshi yelled.

This stubborn boy of yours is really giving me hell, Toshi exclaimed.

Where is Raman Ishita?

Isn't he going to have breakfast today...Toshi inquired.

Raman is still sleeping, Mamiji Ishita replied.

Come Ishita have some breakfast, Neelu pour Ishita some juice she looks parched.

Ishita sit down and was eager to have some breakfast as she was a little hunger.

Just as she enjoying a mouthful of orange juice her mother-in –law's statement almost made her spit out her juice.

He must be very hungry, she said wiggling her eyebrows.

What do you think Simi? Toshi asked as she walked over to her daughter who was playing with her granddaughter.

Ishita!

Ishita! Where is my file...

Raman shouted front the bedroom ...

Ishita!

Ishita!

He sounds annoyed Babhi, Simi comment.

You better go see where that file is he is nagging about and as she got up both Simi and her mother-in-law busted out laughing.

A slight bliss covered her face as she knew what they were thinking of.

Ishita opened the door to find the door empty...

Where could Raman be...she mumbled to herself.

He wanted my help, now he is nowhere to be found.

Raman,she called out.

Just as she was going to check in bathroom

Click!Click!

Turning around she was greeting by a grinning Raman.

Be bolted the door and locked the door.

No one can come in and no one inside can go out, Raman stated.

Raman, I was eating why you called me here for.

Here is the file you were so adamantly looking for, an irritated Ishita answered. 

What was I supposed to do, Ishita.

You left without giving me my morning kiss.

I was lonely...so I called you here to keep me company...Raman said as he naughtily winked at her.

Let me out Raman...Ishita pleaded.

Sorry Madrasan, but I lost the lost the key, Raman said mockingly.

Ishita retreated as Raman advanced towards her.

Raman the whole family is outside Ishita whispered as she tensed up.

Forget the family, he ordered.

Placing his index finger on her debating lips he silenced her.

Do you know the smell of your hair is my alarm in the morning?

Your eyes is like a dense, deep forest that I easily get lost in...Raman remarked as he was playing with her hair twisting it around his finger.

Giving me my morning kiss...he insisted

He hinted by puckering his lips.

With his strong arms caging her against the wall he had no other option than to give in.

He was like a tiger ready to pounce and eat her.

His eyes were dark with desire.

She had his unwavering attention as he came closer.

Ishita tried her best to look at a place somewhere over his shoulder.

She almost lost it as she was anticipating the worst seeing that Raman came in for a kiss.

But all he did was bypass her lips to snuggle against her ear and smell her hair.

Some unconscious process forced him to shut down, let his mind go blank, and work on a problem

Raman,Ishita spoke in a hoarse whisper unable to say anything else.  
Raman heard little and cared less.

Everyone knows we are married...

What wrong with loving my wife?

Are you unaware of that...little detail Mrs Bhalla?

She could almost taste his sweet kisses that he gives in the morning.

He was a brute of a man.

Her man.

Everything he did just exudes power and control.

She didn't have to say anything as her eyes said just what he wanted to hear.

Those soulful eyes that illuminated whenever he walked in room face.  
Ishita looked beautiful, lovely in her innocent shyness.

Ishita ...

Babhi can you come and give me a hand ...Simi's voice interrupted.

Raman I need to go, Ishita said.

But first...my kiss.

Ishita was still trying to say something when Raman just kissed her shutting her up.

Here he said dangling the key in front of her like a naughty schoolboy.

Grabbing the key Ishita quickly opened the door to escape her flirty husband.


	52. Chapter 52

Lately Ishita have been more active with the household chores and seeing after Ruhi's needs as she was becoming more use to the set up.

Today she was going to pick Raman and Ruhi up and she was taking the babies along.

Ishita, how are you going to cope with to babies in the car as well as go to fetch Ruhi at school, Toshi remarked.

Don't worry Mamiji,I will manage ….Ishita reiterated.

Ishita had a lot of planning that went into his outing and she wasn't going to fail today.

You can do it she said almost like an affirmation.

Ishita quickly got the baby bag ready and asked Simi for some help carrying all the stuff to the car.

Luckily for her the babies were sleeping when she went to first pick up Raman at work and surprize Ruhi at school.

She wanted to spoil her girl a bit as she didn't spend as much time as she would have like with her anymore and she could sense a change in her behaviour.

As she stopped in front of Raman office's she picked up her phone and peeked over her shoulder to see if her little angels were still sleeping.

She sighed as they were still sound asleep.

Ishita quickly send Raman a message.

 _I'm waiting in front of the building._

As soon as she send the text, a reply from Raman flashed on her screen.

 _I'm on my way_ , R

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she was growing a tad impatient for Raman.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever a very casual Raman stepped out of the office building.

Strutting his stuff ….

Raman had this look…powerful, strong and in control.

The way he carried himself always amazed her.

Donned in a navy fitted suit that fit him like a glove he put his sunglasses on.

Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as she admired her good looking husband.

As he effortlessly raked his fingers through his jet black hair, something she always found

I can't believe that handsome man is all mine, she said to herself.

Just then a group of college girls walked by.

 ** _Look there is Raman Kumar Bhalla, the one girl said._**

 ** _So sexy she declared._**

 ** _He was one of the most eligible bachelors a few years back._**

 ** _His wife is so lucky._**

Ishita couldn't believe her ears …how they were gushing over Raman.

She had to admit he was a great catch.

Just as she was mid thought.

The sound of someone knocking on the car window snapped her out of her wondering thoughts.

Ishita let me drive, Raman ordered.

Raman stroked his beard …. You were looking quite intensely at me, Ishita .

Is something wrong? Raman inquired.

No nothing is wrong…..

I was just….just admiring my handsome she shyly answered.

Without any warning Raman leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Raman! Ishita exclaimed.

What do you think you are doing?

Everyone watching us, she remarked moving away from him.

No one is watching, Madrasan, Raman said as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Raman started the car and put in in gear as he slowly drove away.

Next stop Ruhi, he announced.

You are unbelievable, Raman.

I know he mocked.

Ishita, you started it.

Every time you tell me you want me, you know that my temperature rises.

Raman let's just forget.

Forget I ever mention it.

Why are you feeling shy?

You have a right to say how you feel about me, Ishita.

You're my wife.

She nervously inspected her fingernails.

Just then the soft whimper of a child caused both Raman and Ishita to turn around.

Ishita just gave him a bottle and he drifted back to sleep.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air as they were making their way to Ruhi's school.

They stopped under some nearby trees in front of the school.

Raman got out stretching his legs a little as he scrolled on his phone to check some emails.

Ishita felt a little guilty about how she handled the kiss situation ….

I need to apologise to Raman she said to herself.

Just then the school bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

Ishita didn't even notice car pull up next to theirs.

Oh I totally forgot Ishita remarked as she remembered something.

She climbed out of the car and walked to Raman side of the car.

Raman Ruhi has some sport practise help me take the twins out in the stroller.

Ishita you can get the bags so long while I get the stroller out from the car's boot.

Raman rolled up his sleeves and unbuttons the top 3 buttons of his crisp white shirt.

As the couple worked like a well-oiled machine someone was looking through the tinted window of the nearby parked car.

Both Ishita and Raman took a child and gently put each one in their respective seats.

Give me the bag Ishita; I will put it in the compartment under their seat.

If looks could kill Ishita would have been dead.

Ishita was slowly getting her well-toned figure back.

Her three children were really giving her a full body work out.

Raman instinctively offered to push the stroller allowing Ishita to enjoy some free time.

Raman, I'm going to by a snack for Ruhi at that shop she stated and quickly walked off to the shop next to the parking area.

Today she wore one of his favourite sari's….one that showed more skin that she wore as it gave her easier access when she had to feed Kareena.

Her jasmine scented hair relished free time as it played in the breeze.

The subtle sway of her hips captivated him.

I'm the luckiest man in the world, he said as he bends down to talked to his babies.

 _ **In the car nearby Shagun was fuming in silence, sitting and staring at them.**_


	53. Chapter 53

Where is Adi? Shagun irritatingly said as her brow puckered.

Picking up her phone to call her son, the driver interrupted her.

Excuse me Madam, the driver but your son told me yesterday he has an extra class after school.

What! She exclaimed as anger crept into her voice.

Just wait here I will go look for him…

I have better things to do than wait the whole afternoon for him.

I just hope I won't be late for my appointment at the parlour later.

Shagun stepped out of the car walking in the direction where Raman and Ishita went a few minutes ago.

Fisting her phone in her one hand she made her way to the court yard as she signed in at the administrator's office.

Finally she knew what class Adi was in.

Luckily his class was only half an hour so she walked around a bit.

Outside on the ground there were various groups busy with athletics practice.

From corner of her eye she spotted Ruhi, Shagun eagerly walked a little closer to see how her daughter was going.

Shagun decided to wait for Adi here as the bench was near the class he was in and she could see when he would come out.

She smilingly fiddled with her earring as her eyes surveyed the ground she noticed something.

Something that made her smile fade from her face letting out a harsh breath.

Her eyes zoomed in to the couple that were sitting on some benches nearby.

Raman and Ishita were playing with their babies much to the annoyance of Shagun.

They were sitting almost hidden by bushes from the field side and behind some pillars.

I really don't know what he sees in that woman she thought to herself.

Raman leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

While Ishita pretended not to listen but the blush on her face was evident that she surely was listening and knew exactly what he meant.

Liking what you what you hear, Madrasan, Raman said as he undid some of the pins in her hair and shook out her hair.

He loved to play with Ishita's hair but she on the other hand didn't like it at all.

Looks like Raman worship her as if she was some God, that notion almost made Shagun scream out of disgust.

Shagun's have been obsessing the past few months as she thought she had chance to get Raman back after her messy break up with Ashok.

She has become restless.

And to top it all off Raman and Adi's relationship have improved so much that Adi going over to the Bhalla house on a regular basis.

Adi even bought presents for his baby sister and brother.

Everyone was moving on and being happy except Shagun.

Aditya was growing up and beginning to think for himself.

He wasn't the spoiled, impressionable rich kid anymore.  
God knows what's happened between them to let Adi have a change of heart.

He wasn't the over protective boy who would have done anything for her anymore.

Shagun decided to walk over and greet the romantic couple.

As she walked over Raman was acting like an adolescent boy.

He was playing with her blouse's doorie as he let his fingers walk across her bare back.

Stop it, Raman! Ishita forcefully said as she hit his hand away.

That actually hurt, Raman moaned faking his pain.

This made their children giggle as they enjoyed their parent's antics.

Ishita grabbed his hand and blew on it.

Sorry Raman, Ishita apologized.

And that naughty smile of Raman made its appearance on his face.

Hello Raman, Shagun said as she plastered her fake smile on her face.

Ishita, Sahugun's face hardened when she greeted Ishita.

All Ishita did was give her a friendly nod.

Am I interrupting?

No not at all Ishita said.

There was a bit of awkwardness in the atmosphere.

As Raman felt the muscles at the back of his neck tighten.

Raman had to call on every inch of his being not to get angry.

He still didn't forgive her for the rude way she spoke to Ishita.

It was like the babies could sense evil as they started to cry as she moved closer to have a better look at them.

Both Raman and Ishita picked up one of the twin's to calm them and stop their crying.

What is this woman doing near me,Raman thought.

The past few months Shagun has been secretly stalking Raman.

And phoning him late at night with trivial matters about Adi asking him for help.

This he has been keeping from Ishita.

She had her hands full with juggling all the household chores and the children and he didn't want to upset her.

Not to mention her constant insecure about her baby weight.

After Karan calmed down he put him back in the stroller while Ishita excused herself to lull Kareena.

Raman pulled Shagun aside away from the benches.

What are you doing here, Shagun?

I'm here to pick up Adi, Shagun nonchalantly said.

Please stop sending me text and calling me late at night.

This has to stop Shagun! , I am warning you he said as he puffed out his chest.

Just stop it and leave me and my family alone.

Raman eyes turned dark and his voice hardened.

All Shagun could think of was how great he looked.

He was well toned looked great his form fitting formal pants.

As he walked back to check up on Karan, running his hand through his hair.

Raman leaned against the wall as he gathered his thoughts.

Ishita returned with Ruhi and a sleeping Kareena to find Raman giving Shagun threatening look.

I wonder what this is all about, Ishita thought to her.

Mom! Adi called out.

And just like that Shagun said her good byes and left.


	54. Chapter 54

Coming back from their day out Raman just carried the last of the bags.

As he was reaching the last few steps his phone went off.

Shagun again, said as Raman pinched the bridge of his nose.

What wrong with his woman?

He hesitantly picked up the phone.

Yes Shagun, Raman abruptly answered.

You looked dashing today.

Everyone makes mistakes and Ashok was one I made in my past.

I know you still have feelings for me.

Shagun just stop it!

Get it into your head that I LOVE ISHITA!

Does Adi need something What I got to do for Raman to notice me, Shagun thought to herself.

No I just Shagun true to explain but Raman just hanged up.

 **Later that night**

Ishita was busy feeding Karan and she thought back to the meeting with Shagun .

Raman was acting very strangely she thought

Maybe Shagun had a change of heart...she was even cordial with me and greeted wanted to know how my babies were doing.

I hope he isn't still angry at me for pushing him away when we were sitting on the bench,Ishita thought.

No,its something else...

It was after he spoke to Shagun that changed.

Ishita put Karan down and went check up on Kareena ,who was peacefully sleeping.

Now for the hard part...going back to sleep Ishita said blowing out a big sigh.

I don't wanna make it obvious that I'm trying to get Raman back Shagun said.

Walking over to the cupboard she took out some red wine and placed it on the kitchen counter .

Shagun walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen to take out a glass.

Pouring herself a big glass of red wine.

I wonder if he got my messages,Shagun wondered.

Looking at her phone she went into her messages to see if he read the message she send earlier .

What I got to do for Raman to notice me, Shagun thought to herself.

Raman had gone to the kitchen under the pretext of getting a glass of water but he actually got a text message from Shagun and he wanted to send a response.

Raman I just can't stop thinking about you.

He was at a loss for words how can he make it clear to her that he is not interested in her.

He is married for God sake.

Why does she want to be with me now after all these years...now that he ws finally happy with someone he loves and that loves him back.

Finally he thought of a reply..."Shagun please don't phone me with matters that is not related to Aditya .Do not call me either and when we see each other have enough respect for my wife.

I hope this matter is understood.

I would hate to repeat myself."

Ok,Raman said as he pressed the send button.

Hope I wasn't gone too long for Ishita to notice something is wrong .

He quickly grabbed a glass and poured some water in and pretended to casually walk back to the bedroom.

What took you so long Ishita asked Raman her voice was almost inaudible.

Raman cleverly took a big gulp of water and indicated with his finger to the glass.

Afraid that if he spoke she would sense that he was being untruthful.

Raman ...yes he said as he swallowed the water.

What is it Ishita?he enquired.

Are you still mad at me for this afternoon?Ishita asked as she walked over to Raman who was sitting on the couch.

Why? Raman curiously asked.

You know when we were on the bench and you wanted ...Ishita explained.

Not at all my sultry madrasan...Raman growled pulling her in a hug.

I just wanna touch and kiss you whenever I see you Ishita.

Sometimes I feel like I must be dreaming and that it can't be real.

I need to feel you near me,all the time.

Ishita your caresses is what I live for.

And the sweet taste of your soft tender kisses are just so blissful.

I would give anything just to make you happy.

Raman's words gave her felt like a melting.

All you have to do is walk pass me and acknowledge me with your smile and I am lost in your beauty.

When you answer my calls and say my name with your intoxicating voice every fibre of my body gets electrified.

Raman ...Im the lucky one to have such a caring husband like you who still find me attractive after I gained some weight Ishita said as she stepped back to show him.

Raman took Ishita by her hand and walked to the mirror to show her what he saw.

He let the light guide him...

As he allowed his hand to travel over all her curves.

It took a while for Ishita to see the beauty that Raman saw .

But she could see it in his eyes...those eyes who pierced into her soul.

You saved me.

Made me a father again risking your life.

You are the mother of my children I can never stay angry or upset with you,Ishita .

You gave me happiness ...


	55. Chapter 55

**The next morning**

Ishita reminisced over what happened last night.

She longed to be in his strong arms, it felt so safe.

Ishita was still a bit bothered although Raman gave her a reason for his sudden mood change his told her a story…. telling her his real feelings.

You're kind to me..Ishita thought to herself.

Your body introduced me to so many joys she said as she hugged herself

We have become friends, lovers and partners.

I have got to know life, love.

But why do I feel like something is wrong? She gave a half shrug.

Ishita's mind was like always getting the better of her.  
Talking to herself has become her part of her routine while she changed her twins.

Their smiling faces the only the only solace she has lately.

She has doubted Raman before and it turned out to be false.

Ishita grabbed her phone to type Raman a message but mid-sentence stopped Ishita, listen to your heart.

She motivated herself to get all the negative thought s she was having out of her mind.

Looking at one of the pictures in the room her lips curved to a smile.

You are so mischievous nowadays.  
Even at this age, you are still so shameless,  
Sometimes you even make me forget what's wrong and what's right.

Ishita!

Ishita! Simi yelled from the kitchen, Raman forgot his tiffin .

Ishita went out with her babies on both hips.

I will take it, she answered.

Ok, Simi said you know how he gets when he is hungry.

They both laughed.

Don't worry I will look after my niece and nephew, Simi offered.

Really, Ishita thankfully said as she exhaled

 **At the office**

Raman was in between appointments as he receives a call…

Hi handsome

How you this morning…..

The line was very bad and Raman couldn't make out who was on the line but it could only be Shagun.

A long time went by and Raman still hasn't said anything.

You aren't the girl you used to be, Shagun.

I use to respect you but now I only feel pity for you.  
I have told you many times that we are done, that I have moved on.  
I am not the man that used to grovel and do whatever you say.  
You are sick, leaving messages on my cell.

Stop it he just hanged up.

A shocked Ishita let her phone fall….. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Shagun…is sending Raman messages?

Did I hear right ….Ishita said as she retreated back until her back met the wall.

Should I still go to his office, she though.

I don't want to go there now as she couldn't stomach the thought of another woman texting Raman.

So just got ready and dragged herself out the door.

Maybe it's nothing she thought.

The whole drive her mind was playing games with her…as she saw flash backs of the day before.

The awkward silence between Raman and Shagun.

What did they talk about and when she returned it felt like she was interrupting something.

Ishita was not looking forward to seeing Raman's face as she would have thought he would share this with her.

They shared everything with each other.

But the fact that Shagun was sending him text and by what she could make out it was inappropriate.

Raman's secretary signalled Ishita to go through.

The closer she got to his office the angrier she got.

Mihir, I'll call you back.

I have a very important meeting, Raman said as he hanged up the phone.

You've been on my mind, Raman said as he walked towards her.

Here she said as she shoved his tiffin forward.

Ishita turned around to hide the fact that she was burning inside.

Stay a while, it's been months since you shared lunch with me in the office, Raman suggested.

I lose myself every time I think of you.  
You're the only one that I wanted

God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go, Ishita thought.  
I don't know why I'm scared because I've been here before.

Her insecurities made her vulnerable sometimes.  
He was worthy of her trust all she had to do was forget their past.

Come here and give me the chance to hold you.

You know you been on your mind

With every moment that past Ishita felt a little bit better.

And with every kind word her anger subsided.  
Raman had proven himself to her many times and it was time to trust him.

Ishita broke their embrace and walked over to the food and said.

It's getting cold.

But Raman replied like only he could.

 ** _"But I'm getting hot"_**

She didn't justify his statement with an answer but she just her shook his head.

I don't know why you get so angry whenever I say something, Raman joked.  
Can we just change the subject, Raman, Ishita said.

Raman just aborted his attempts as he could sense she was turning into his Madrasan by the way she mentioned his name.

Here Ishita said as she has packed out all the food.

She tossed her hair and he got a glimpse of her back.

Ishita wore a different blouse today and Raman's eyes zoomed in and he could make out that there were subtle indentations showing through.

She was wearing her lacy underwear he thought.

Since then that has been on his mind…

Raman!

Raman!

Are you just going to sit here with a hand in the air or are you going to eat, Ishita scolded him.

He was so intrigued by her; he forgot that he was eating. 

Ishita was also finding it hard to compose herself.

She needed to know that the deal was with Raman and Shagun and she was going to ask him as soon as she mustered up enough courage.

As she went to sit to grab a bite, Raman's phone went off.

Her eyes instinctively glanced over to the name on the screen.

SHAGUN…..


	56. Chapter 56

Shagun?

Ok so there is something going on.

Raman's smile disappeared and Ishita got the feeling that he was getting angry.

Is something wrong Ishita cautiously asked.

No, it's nothing Raman lied.

Raman I know when you are lying, Ishita said as she got up and walked over to where he was sitting.

Is it something that did or said? Ishita started to probe a little more.

No, you did nothing wrong he answered.

Now what is the matter Raman? She as she rubbed his shoulders.

Ishita if I tell you, promise me that you won't freak out, his voice raucous and firm.

Finally! She thought.

Well since Shagun found out that you were pregnant she has been sending me messages and phoning me every day.

That don't seem like a problem Raman Ishita commented.

Well her text is of a …Raman paused as he had to gather the courage to tell her.

He nervously scratched his head and in a throaty whisper he said, sexual nature.

IshitaI have been receiving text from Shagun that is inappropriate.

What do you mean inappropriate? Ishita said as she strangled the last part.

What! Ishita scoffed.

Ishita you have nothing to worry about.

I have everything under control.

She walked over to the couch in the corner of the office and plumped down.

Raman got up and went to the side table to pour her some water.

Ishita's eyes had fire in them, she was visibly upset and Raman didn't know if she was angry or what.

Ishita,he called her name she calls your name in an almost breathless whisper.

Listen…..Raman came closer to side besides her

Don't ever worry because you give me everything I need and so much more.

For me my life couldn't get any better.  
Ishita rubbed her hands on her thighs

He placed her hand on his heart….

Do you feel this ….my heartbeat.

It only beats for you.

And I know you feel the same.  
Your heartbeat is the lullaby that soothes me until I fall asleep.

You always make me feel better.

I am addicted to you,

You alone he stated as he removed a lock of hair that was hanging out of place, his touch shook her body.

Your love is intoxicating...

Now everything I do, is all for you.  
I need you every day.

These are the good times in your life and she is just jealous that things didn't work out with her and Ashok.

Now that I have change my ways and am successful she want to be part of my life after she ruined it.

Yes, Raman but she was your wife.

She was your first love, Ishita said.

It don't matter how I used to feel about her…..

The only thing that matter is how I feel about you.

Shagun was sitting in a cafe enjoying lunch before she was going to pick up Aditya from school.

He was spending the week at Raman's house and Shagun could barely wait to go drop him off as she would be going to see Raman.

Even after seven years she still had feelings for him.

A pity he wasn't that driven when they were married, she thought.

She picked up her phone to see whether or not Raman had read her message.

Still nothing …

It shows unread.

So she decided to phone him.

Hi Raman, Shagun greeted.

Listen Shagun I don't have time for this Raman started.

Aditya is scheduled to spend the week at your place, she interrupted.

I will drop him off later.

She hanged up leaving Raman with the dialling tone echoing in his ear.

She smiled as she liked to play with him and aggravate him.  
You will see Raman Bhalla you can't ignore me, she said as she gave a bitter laugh.

This woman! Raman said as he slammed his hand on the table causing Ishita to tremble of shock.

What can I do to make you feel better? She asked calmly.

Don't stress you much Raman you know you have this tension pains in you back.

Ishita pulled him in a hug.

Shagun was completely immersed her phone looked at Raman's picture.

She completed another love text to him contemplating whether or not she must push send.

Shagun asked the waiter for a magazine.

She opened the book and quickly paged through it.

When she got to the social pages she saw some pictures

Raman and Ishita Bhalla  
The pictures got her so angry  
It made her wish that she was with him.

Shagun turned the page to see the gossip columns.

Shock break-up for Ashok Khanna and Social butterfly Shagun Arora.

This was the last straw.

She tore the page from the magazine and crumpling it.

After a while she gradually calmed down.

She checked her phone for the time and jumped up as she was late; she still needed to get Adi from school.


	57. Chapter 57

As they were still talking about the whole Shagun debacle, Ishita's phone rang.

The number automatically got her attention.

Raman it's the school, she notified him.

Maybe has some sort of sport's practise she said smilingly.

Well what are you waiting for?

Answer it Raman, Ishita said.

The expression on Ishita's face changed…her smile washed off her face as she unable to process what she just heard.

It was like she just shut down.

Ishita ?

What did they say Raman asked?

Ishita was lost in her thoughts.

Raman we need to go to the school now.

Ishita, what happened? Raman persisted.

Raman put his firm, manly arms around her as they hurried to the school.

Meanwhile Shagun waited for Adi in from of the school two ladies were talking.

I can't believe this she exclaimed.

Around every nook and corner of this city, everyone is talking about Raman and...

That woman, Shagun said pausing for a second.

Deep down Shagun's heart aches for Raman.

Shagun was lost in a flash back...

Why are you leaving me, look on Raman's face, the sadness, the pain.

Why are you breaking my heart, Shagun?

I wonder if the love we once shared van be rekindled, Shagun thought. The man whose touch repulsed her, she now longed for.

No he can never forget his first love after all.

A slight breeze blew across her face as her memory came back to her…

Why did you break my heart n go?

The heartbreak in his voice echoed

Only thing you gave me Raman is my children, my heart only beats from them. How ignorant she was back then.

Now she knew the feeling of true heartbreak and the pain of someone she loved so much to reject her like she once did, 7 years ago.

She was in the middle of her flashback when Raman and Ishita arrived.

Strangely they made their way to the school in record time, all thanks to Raman's driving skills.

I thought that we wouldn't reach the school, Ishita said.

While walking, Ishita remembered that she needed to inform Simi at home that she will be a little late as she had to go to Ruhi's school.

Raman and Ishita hurried past Shagun's parked car and rushed to the principal's office.

Today, a voice is said breaking the silence.

Her heart were racing, she heard people saying something…their voices were vague.

The shadows of past moments they shared come flooding her memories.

Playing make-believe with Ruhi as she played the mother, and listening to her narrated rendition of certain member.

Ishita actively involve herself in the game of make-believe by role playing with her.

She allowed Ruhi to take the lead, as this imaginary world she created was funny to say the least.

Her kitchen antics were hilarious; as she pretended to be Ishita.

Then she portrayed Ishita cleaning house, and her and Raman's playfulness.

They were so comfortable, with each other. Playing together teached her new things and developed a lasting bond with her little Ruhi.

I love you Ishimaa! Ruhi's voice came blazing into her mind...

Then she remembered their bedtime sleeping habits where she told Ruhi made-up stories.

Ishima can you tell me a story about a princess and the angry prince again, Ruhi insisted.

Unknowingly, Ruhi's favourite story was the story of Raman and Ishita…

Ruhi use to ask questions about certain things.

What do you think will happen next?,Ishimaa

She was quite engrossed in the problems the prince and princess faced.

She had a clear understanding of the characters and offered some solutions as well.

Why did the prince do that?

She always was so enthusiastic and enjoyed her Ishima's stories.

Listen carefully, Mr and Mrs Bhalla

Tell me what's wrong with my Ruhi; a hysterical Ishita said not even giving the principal a chance to explain.

Ishita! Raman interrupted, just listen...

Ruhi got hurt when she slid down a slide.

Her shoe got caught on the sides of its plastic surface, making it hard to free the foot .And another child accidentally slid after her and she hurt her foot.

The other child fell on top of her after sliding down.

You mean to tell me weren't they accompanied by a teacher, Raman stated.

Mr Bhalla, we try our best to be on the playground at all times during break time but the teacher attended to another group of children who were fighting.

His face felt hot and flushed and Raman's heart was beating very fast.

Raman needed to calm down, have learned that taking a few seconds before he replied usually helps him with situations like this.

Someone needed to keep a clear head as he knew Ishita was definitely not handling the situation well.

Raman, I feel nauseous…Ishita said as she instinctively held his hand tightly together.

Her breathing were rapid and shallow and she blinked a couple of times, trying her best not to cry.

Ishima!

Papa!

They both looked over to find a smiling Ruhi gingerly walking over to them.

Raman blew out his cheeks, in relief.

Ruhi !,Ishita yelled as she ran over to her limping child and spread her arms wide to hug her.


	58. Chapter 58

Ishita , Raman said as he saw her looking at her sleeping Ruhi.

Ishita's eyes swam with tears as she thought of what the extent of Ruhi's injury could have been worse.

She was a little startled by Raman who came in and stood behind her.

He rubbed her shoulders, much to her surprize.

Raman! Ishita gasped.

Shhhh….

You will wake Ruhi Raman said as he pressed his index finger to her lips.

They walked to the living room as they enjoyed quiet time…something that was a rarity in the Bhalla house.

Raman …Ishista said as she walked to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them after the scare they just had.

He followed her to where she was busy taking can with tea from the nearby cupboards.

I am so happy that Ruhi wasn't that badly hurt she said as he took a teaspoon of tea power and through it in the pot.

Raman assisted her by lighting the stove.

You know my happiness lies in the lives for my children.

The only thing I ever ask of God is to give me all my children's problems.

And that they are happy, Ishita said as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Ishita, you are such a good person

You are a great example to them… Raman said

Whatever mistakes they do, you will be there to show them the right path.

You are the gel that keeps us sane; when you came to the house you lifted the bad atmosphere in the house.

I know that I don't say this often but I'm really grateful that you came into my life.

You are a wonderful mother to Ruhi and now Kareena and Karan.

It took a while for Ishita to register the depths of what he was saying.

Sometimes I lie awake and wonder what my life would have been without you by my side.

I always here for you, in whatever you do.

I will behind you, 100%.

He said as he hugged her from behind.

If I have you in my arms, I'm satisfied.

The two love birds were in deep conversation as they

Shagun stood by the door.

Her eyes darted to the two love birds sharing a moment together.

Although he had Ishita she was drawn to him.

Whenever he was near she forgets the world.

Looking from a distance Shagun bit her lip as she burned with a jealous rage.

Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths and she scrunched up her face as she was getting angry.

She just wanted to go over to them and spoil their moment as she was struggling to keep her emotions intact.

Luckily for her Aditya was still coming up with the driver.

What is this madness, she thought

Her past flashed back to her when Raman uses to make her laugh with his idea of romance.  
Those memories.

The bond they shared…

Regret dawned on her face and the

That she took for granted and tarnished with her unfaithfulness.

Raman's affection.

His promises of everlasting love she so easily crumpled like a piece of paper and discarded.

Her obsession with Raman she has hid well.

Mom...Adi called out.

Help me with this bag he said as he struggled to carry the gift bag he had in his hand.

Shagun quickly turned around to help her son with his bags.

Raman and Ishita were sitting in the living room enjoying some tea when

Adi came through the door.

Raman…..

Shagun…..

They greeted each other short and abruptly.

Adding to the already hostile atmosphere.

Hi Dad, Aditya said.

He has become more open to Raman and Ishita as he walked over to Raman to give him a hug.

Pride glowed in Raman's eyes contact and they share a smile. It was a wonderful site to see.

After all that happened Raman was able to establish a connection with Aditya again.

He always enjoyed the time he spend with his children, Adi even more so as he was his first born.

Ishita was happy as she looked at the father and son moment.

Something she didn't even know were possible.

It's was as if she didn't expect those close connections to happen.

Raman wasn't one of those parents out there who was going to give up.

Aditya always blamed Ishita for his parent's divorce.

It took him a while to see that it would have been a waste of time for his father to stay in an unfulfilling, loveless marriage.

But here through Ishita he recognized family life.

Adi , Shagun called her son over to greet him.

She took in a deep breath and hugged him tight.

Mom, you are hurting me, Aditya exclaimed.

You must be a good boy.

She kissed him on his forehead and turned around walked out.

Adi,I wish I could have giving you the family you wanted.

To be a normal boy with a normal family, mother and father, siblings …not this Shagun thought as she got in the car.

 **Later the evening after dinner**

The extended Bhalla family went for their Wednesday movie night, this left just Raman and Ishita at home with the children.

Tonight Ruhi went to bed early and Raman decided to make the most of his alone time with Adi.

Raman decided to unplug and spend his time by focusing on Adi.

Adi tonight there will be no televisions, laptops, phones, everything goes off.

Just me and you, Raman said.

That made such of a difference, they made jokes and they wrestled a bit

The melodious sound of them laughing filled the room the look on their faces made her smile.

That serious and angry look he always had on his face were replaced with a smiling,jovial Raman.

Raman looked so happy, so relaxed.

Laughter brings people closer.

Ishita thought to herself as she made funny faces at her two smiling babies who enjoyed their mother's attempts to entertain them.

And before she knew it the twins were fast asleep.

For Ishita this was life.

She quietly left the two of them as they were aimlessly talking about school and other sport stuff.

But when she came back from the second time she saw something that was so beautiful.

They looked so innocent.

She hasn't seen Raman like this before, it just melted her heart.

Her Raavan Kumar and his son together, sleeping like a babies.

Ishita just throw a blanket over them and turned the lights of and went to her room.

That night the moonlight crept through the window and Ishita was unable to sleep.

Her thoughts went to Shagun and her antics.

This time she really crossed the line,Ishita squeezed her eyes shut.

I have to do something about her….

Ishita's mind was already beginning to plan something…..

She was going to put Shagun in her place.


	59. Chapter 59

**That night**

Ishita was enjoying a book that she has been reading whenever she got the spare time.

Finally some peace and quiet, Raman was sleeping inside and the twins were also fast asleep.

When Raman walked in, so you thought that you could get rid of me so easily, he boasted.

No not at all, Ishita remarked.

He cautiously climbed in the bed, the position he was sleeping in most probably were uncomfortable as he grimaced.

Ishita get the ointment, he asked as he blew out a painful breath.

Ishita rushed to the drawer where she usually kept his ointment and proceeded to apply it to his lower back as he has already gone into position.

Her hands skilfully moved to following the contours of his back causing a fire within him.

Who would get sleep now? Raman thought.

Done! Ishita said as she padded him on the buttocks, causing him to stiffen.

Ishita then turned her attention again to her book.

But there was one thing she forgot….

She had Raman's full attention and he was in no mood for sleeping.

Her fragrance filled the night air and he was lost.

Her silky locks cascaded on the pillow.  
The fragrance intoxicating him.

Raman needed to get her attention…

But how she was so engrossed with this book and he knew the twin could wake up anytime during the night he had to make the most of this alone time.

Her lips looked so juicy and he wanted a taste.

Raman let out a fake moan, resulting in Ishita cocking her towards him.

She instinctively moved closer

The sudden closeness sent a sharp bolt of lightning through him and caused him grab her.

Her breath quickened, Raman she said in a faint barely audible voice.

He was like a moth drawn to his flame.

Her killer gaze made him pull her even closer.

It was as if time stopped.

Ishita just gave up as she knew resisting him when he was like this is never a good idea.

The morning came and she was back in her routine of mother.

Her twins were getting a handful….just like their father she thought as her mind wandered to last night's romances.

It was like her heart seemed to stop every time she was with him.

He just had that power over her and she was more than willing for him to take the lead.  
When he touched her it felt like she was walking on the waves,

His touches were like water soothingly caressing over her skin.

Or even when his eyes burned with desire, it sent lightning sparks through her body.

She still didn't know how last night started, the chain of events that occurred  
Ishita could still feel his hands touch her body

You are my life, as the light of dreams has bloomed in my eyes. She confessed while she was busy making a bottle.

She was in a bad state and she realized it.

Ishita made the bottle in a bowl instead of the bottle itself.

Why was she acting like a young girl in love, this could be dangerous she though as she palmed her face with her open hand.

The love that is was between Raman and Ishita increased every moment they were together.  
Yes, just the sight of her Raavan Kumar sparked something within her.

I'm unknown to myself, deeper than hurt, bigger than thoughts

He had imprinted himself in her thoughts.

His smiling lips and his words, that flowed from his deep raspy voice.

She knew that composed herself and started to make the bottle again.

She wanted to prove to Shagun that Raman was nothing like her.

He was faithful, she thought as she rested a hand on her hip.

Shagun was relaxing at home and feeling a little lonely.

Aditya haven't phoned last night to say good night she said as she looked at her phone.

Shagun played with her cell phone trying to pass the time.

Even Raman didn't reply to the messages I sent him.

Normally he would respond with an angry call or text but nothing she said.

She continued with her game that she was struggling to reach the next level.

She missed the attention she usually got from Ashok.

But most of all she missed the attention Raman use to give and not to mention his treats he use to give her when they were married.

His charisma and unique style.

 **Meanwhile back at the Bhalla house**

Raman had waked up to find the other side of the bed empty.

The house was quiet.

Something that was rare and uncommon in the Bhalla house.

Simmi and Mrs Bhalla took the twin for a check-up and insisted that she tend to Raman.

Neelu was off and Mr Bhalla took Ruhi and Aditya to school.

She looked so innocent from afar Raman thought as he poped his head out of ther room.

Her lovely black tresses fluttered in the wind that teased through the kitchen.

Her fair shoulder made an appearance as her pallu accidently slipped, stirring new excitement within Raman.

Raman admired his wife as she was busy in the kitchen.

She pressed her fingers to her lips…Ishita were in deep though about what to make for lunch and was wondering around looking for all the ingredients .

Raman liked to watch her when she was in her element.

Busy lost in her thoughts.

He often wondered if she lectures herself as much as she does other.

She always lit up her surroundings with her personality.

With her simplicity….she always made heads turn.

He found love again, after the pain and hurt Shagun caused .

She restored his faith in women, once more.

He needed to put Shagun in her place …

But how however he scolds and insult her she keeps on pestering him.

He knew that a single moment of misunderstanding is just was poisonous as it makes us forget the hundreds of happy moments spent together in a minute

Ishita too was in her thoughts busy formulating a plan to put Shagun in her place for once and for all.

She adjusted her pallu securing it with the pin and proceeded with her prep work.

As Ishita turned she saw Raman in the corner of her eye, he was stroking the nape of his neck in deep thought.

Ishita crept towards him…. ever so softly.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind.


	60. Chapter 60

Ishita had to finish all the tasks before the kids got home from school.

She was still busy preparing a meal for them but she had already laid out all their after school clothes.

There were only a few things she had to finish; the twins were at Amma's so she could relax a bit.

As she picked up some of the babies toys and blanket that were on the floor and walked to her room to put it away.

Ishimaa!

Ishimaa!

That unmistakeable voice of Ruhi sounded through the flat.

As she lifted her head, a smiling Ruhi came bursting through the door eagerly awaiting a hug from her.

She has been neglecting her for a while as she had to make time for Ruhi…..

So she asked Amma and Mamiji to look after the twins today after school.

There was just something about that little girl that made Ishita want to make her happy all the time, to see her smile.

Ishimaa I raced Adi Bhaiya and won, Ruhi said out of breathe.

Go freshen up Ruhi,Ishima ordered as she took her book bag from her.

Ok Ishimaa, she obediently replied and ran off to her room.

After a while Aditya came walking up visibly tired….

Afternoon Ishimaa, he said.

She looked at him for a while …his eyes.

He was honest and filled with light.

It was like the darkness that always appeared in his eyes disappeared.

His eyes were finally smiling back at her, warming her heart.

The last part stuck in her head as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

Did she hear him correctly?

Hi Aditya she greeted him.

Please go freshen up and I will get you something to eat as Adi turned to go to the bathroom Ishita's eyes shyly filled with tears.

He called me Ishimaa…

Her worlds came to a standstill and for a moment in time she was the happiest she could have ever been.

Aditya's full acceptance of her was the only missing piece of the puzzle in her family life.

It was strange but that was the kind of strange she liked.

It touched her heart.

She always loved Ruhi and Adi the same and now her heart swelled.

Now her love for them was even deeper than the depths of the ocean.

Did I just call her Ishimaa, he scratched his head.  
Aditya was in deep thought as he got dressed.

And in an instant something is changed in him.

Ishimaa, he said again.

A little unsure of himself, but this time he knew he liked the sound of her name when he said it.

It made him happy …

She never treated him bad even though he has been so rude with her.

Ishita quickly wiped away a frozen tear that were hiding in her lashes.

As she was busy with warming the food, Adi and Ruhi walked in busy discussing whether or not she cheated.

Ruhi obviously denied the accusations but Ishita could see that her little girl was lying.

The two of them was quite a site to see…smiling and making jokes.

Where is Karan and Kareena, Ishimaa? Ruhi asked with her mouth still half full of food.

Yes, Ishimaa Adi interjected.

They went to Amma for the day; she missed them so much so Dadi took them over.

It was clear that they were disappointed, as she understood every unspoken word their eyes said.

When you finish your lunch you two can go over.

Yes!

The two simultaneously yelled.

It has always been a dream of hers that Ruhi and Adi share that special bond between brother and sister….

And finally it was looking like they were getting there.

Every worry she had were replaced with happiness.

Her restlessness that was deep in my heart made way for peace.

My prayers have been answers she said; even the relationship between Raman and his son have been restored.

Her words melted her frigid lips causing them to smile.

Ishita accompanied them to Amma's flat.

As she looked at the kids playing with the twins she couldn't help but get emotional.  
There was a strange type of magnetism between the siblings.

 ** _This was love…Yeh Hai Mohabbatein, she thought._**

Amma and Toshi walked over to her with tear filled eyes….

Ishita ….I never thought I would see the day that this would happen Toshi said as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

You have accomplished so much …much more than we ever could have wish for.

I felt so helpless before seeing my son so unhappy with his family torn apart by that …..

That…Mamiji ,Ishita stopped Toshi before she could utter anything further.

You made our sorrows yours and replaced it with laughter and happiness.  
We were a family but even with all of them in the house it lacked that bond …that love you brought to our house.

You have awakened the goodness in Raman that was dormant for so long.

You destroyed the burning loneliness that followed by son like an angry shadow.

Like a black and white film that suddenly were a washed with colour.

We are able to live as a family again; Toshi's eyes swam with tears.

Thank you ji, Thank you ji, she said in her half broken English.

Ishita pressed her finger to her emotional mother-in-law's lips.

Enough Mamiji….

It was nothing …..I just wanted Raman to be happy, Ishita stated.

Her whole face lit up as she said that.


	61. Chapter 61

**Later the night**

Everyone was settled in their respective rooms as the house was getting ready for bed.

With all the people in the house the bathroom was always busy and Ishita who normally used to house bathroom had to wait for Raman to finish in the en-suite.

Finally silence filled the night air.

What a day Ishita thought to herself as she laid out her night clothes.

An eventful a day as ever.

Raman's phone went off and as she normally does she picked up the phone

Unknown number flashed on the screen ….shrugging her shoulders she just and answered the phone without thinking twice.

Before Ishita could greet the voice on the other side spoke.

She was unable to speak….she just stood there open mouthed as a wave of nausea.

Hello darling…

All her confidences just disappeared.

Shagun…

And as she wanted to correct her, Ishita thought that she would have some fun

Did you like the pictures I send you; Shagun asked her voice dripped of seduction.

What pictures, Ishita thought…

Do you still remember the times we had together, all the fun me had?

My life is empty without you, Raman….

Leave Ishita and take me back…

That was the last straw, Ishita thought

The jabber continued in the background as Ishita anger took over all her senses, her eyes darken as it radiated a fierce fire, so wild and uncontrollable she almost exploded.

She opened her mouth to talk when Raman came in and she just handed the phone over to him…..

Raman could see something was wrong….

Ishita just turned around and walked to the bathroom.

This was one of her darkest moments…

Ishita had never felt so much hate and anger towards one person in her life.

All her feelings of being unworthy and unloved came back; she was a bit disturbed by this plethora of emotions that made her feel inadequate but in the back of her mind she remembered whose daughter she was.

This…. woman, if I can call her that doesn't know who she is messing with.

Pestering my husband and blatantly disrespecting me.

Ishita Vishwanathan Iyer.

Raman slowly walked in after Ishita …trying to see how she is handling the situation.

For a second he just watched her.

Sometime all he had to do was distance himself from her.

Her eyes burned with something he has never seen before.

It took Raman a while to see the true beauty of a woman…..this he got to know we he found a faithful partner in a woman called Ishita.

His life went to new heights and he sometimes wished that he would have met her earlier in life.

Guess it's true what they say….

"When a man finds a wife he finds a good thing, a favour from God. A gift."

She reminded him what real beauty brings in one's life.

She was hurt, and he knew how she was when she was hurt…

It was as if there was a storm brewing in her veins …

Her eyes flashed lighting as tears escaped from her eyes.

He didn't mind that at all he just wanted to be in the middle of that storm.

The storm called Ishita.

Ishita…..Raman probed.

He just wanted to test the waters….standing behind her he reached out to touch her.

Don't touch me….

Just leave me alone she yelled.

It took Raman a while to see the true beauty of a woman…..this he got to know we he found a faithful partner in a woman called Ishita.

He couldn't just leave her like this

In her heart Ishita didn't want him to go away.

Her mind and her heart were in a huge struggle for superiority.

Raman obeyed her wish and walked back to the room, dejected as he bowed his head.

His life went to new heights and he sometimes wished that he would have met her earlier in life.

Guess it's true what they say "when a man finds a wife he finds a good thing, a favour from God."

It was like everything else was dreams.

Did that just happen….

So everything Raman said was true. She thought.

She knew Raman would never purposely lie but she didn't know the extent of the problem Raman was having.

What did she say about a picture?

Was it a picture of herself…

No, Ishita stop this nonsense.

Tomorrow you will need to make it clear to Shagun that she is just the mother of his children and not his wife.

She needed to do this…..

Alone.

As Raman sat on the bed lost in deep thought, in what seem to him like forever but in actual fact was most probably just a half an hour.

With hips swaying she walked in the room and that look in her eyes that said "don't mess with me."

Her hair was a bit messy when she walked in but shaking some strands free she gave an almost smile….covering up the fact that she was still smouldering inside.

He missed this Ishita…

Jhansi ki Rani…

It was like the moon called out for her shining its light on her face

And her face blossomed like the first bud of the flowers in spring.

The strange thing was that he could not he explain how she looked.

He always liked the angry Ishita …

She was more attractive to him when she was angry.

Like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

And all the past memories started to bother Raman.

Those memories that would transcends through time as some of his best moments with her

It would stay with him forever.

The next day Raman woke up to an empty bed…

This wasn't uncommon to him but there was a note on the bedside table.

Out of curiosity picked up the note …..

What he exclaimed.

He bolted up and ran out.

I just hope she don't anything irresponsible, he thought as he searched through the house.


	62. Chapter 62

The early rays of the sun warmed her face as she stepped out of the car.

Walking to the hotel she couldn't help but light up as she remembered their talks, his love…..

Shagun knew that when she was with him she found solace in having someone care so much for her.

All their memories at that moment there was nothing more she desired then to have him back.

Her face couldn't even hide it…..

Shagun was very excited.

Finally she was going to get what she wanted.

Her…. Raman.

She let her fingers touch her lips as she said his name.

Raman…..

The early rays of the sun warmed her face as she stepped out of the car.

Walking to the hotel she couldn't help but light up as she remembered their talks, his love…..

Shagun knew that when she was with him she found solace in having someone care so much for her.

All their memories at that moment there was nothing more she desired then to have him back.

Her face couldn't even hide it…..

She imagined how it would be if she had him back

Shagun didn't eat or drink as her thoughts were only with getting Raman.

Ishita's plan was simple.

Make it clear to Shagun to stay away from Raman.

While Raman was sleeping she went through his phone to find out her number, as she got a new phone recently and didn't have her number.

Raman always teased her for being jagga jasoosi and she was doing a great job.

Ishita asked Toshi to look after the kids as she had an urgent matter to attend to.

Yes, this will work she repeated to herself as a kind of motivation.

There is no way in hell Shagun is going to get her way Ishita said as she let out a deep breath.

Her torrid feelings burned like a slow fire with each step she made.

At the back of her mind there was still an inkling of fear that hugged Ishita and she was unable to let go of it.

Don't touch me….her voice still echoed in his mind.

Raman had to cancel some meetings and had to move certain things as he took the day off.

This thing that Shagun started have now escalated to some uncontrollable fire that raged in his marriage.

The strange thing was on first look Ishita looked like she was handling the situation extremely well, he huffed as she dressed in haste.

No she was like a pressure cooker ready to blow.

He has never seen her like this …..

This was out of character for her.

When tried to call her to find out where she was he found a message …

I can't remember that I would have sent something like this to Shagun….

The colour instantly drained from his face..

What!

Why would Ishita invite Shagun to a hotel room as me…..

Raman's breathe flowed haltingly.

Those two were like a match box and diesel.

A volatile combination.

Both were good when they were away from each other...

But like attack dog whenever they were together.

He didn't know if he should feel happy that two women was vying for his love or terrified that his relationship with Ishita might not survive this ordeal.

What is wrong with that woman Ishita thought as she was making herself comfortable on the bed.

Her body felt like it was being skinned, everything was blurry as the fight between her sensible mind and hostile heart was underway.

The tension in the air was like a heavy fog

Ishita was sleep deprived the pass few days, as her anger controlled her whole being.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face but it was like the redness on her cheeks couldn't subside as she slapped her face with water.

This storm has been brewing for days and it's been the most difficult thing she had to do.

Ishita wanted to breakdown and cry so many times but what use would that be…  
She burned inside ….her flame of love, was in danger of being blown out.

And she wasn't going to let that happen.

She closed the tap and as she was making her way back in the room the door opened.

Ishita purposely didn't put on the lights and as she dim light came flooding in from the hallway her heart shifted gears and was beating faster and faster.

The Delhi air was sticky as Raman made his way to the hotel.

Today he drove like a maniac ….. He was dying to get to her …

Maybe I should try to call her again he thought.

Ishita was his Jhansi ki Rani ….

That side of her Shagun definitely have never seen before.

Raman knew that it would be no use arguing with her when she was like that.

I should have done something before and now look…as he took in a sharp breath.

Shagun's heart was willing and eager to go to him.

Opening the door she wondered where he was.

Switching on the lights, Shagun let out a mirthless laugh.

Raman …..Where are you?

She said as she crept in the room.

Shagun could almost taste his sweet kisses and feel the comfort of his strong arms again.

She had a fever for him and she was burning up inside

Her eyes had a sparkle again.

She waited for a reply from Raman.

Ishita slowly made her way out from the bathroom.

The look on Shagun's face was priceless.

Her smile faded from her face.

You didn't expect to see me here now did you? Ishita said from the tone in her voice Shagun knew she meant business.

She wasn't just Ishita.

No today she was Ishita Raman Bhalla.

Fierce and ready to protect her marriage.

Ready to fight for her man.


	63. Chapter 63

Raman was like a mad man.

Running in the hotel he immediately checked at the front desk.

Is there a room booked for Raman Bhalla?he said out of breath.

What's it today with the Raman Bhalla room request? The clerk said.

Room number 204

First floor.

Raman dashed to the elevator and arrived just as the door closed he threw his hands in the air.

Mr impatient himself pressed the button of the elevator as if the machine didn't receive his first request.

Why is this thing taking so long? Raman said as he tapped his foot

After a few seconds he ran to the stairs.

So Shagun, Ishita said as she walked out of the bathroom with folded her arms and lightly and drumming her fingers on her arm.

Expecting someone else?

Ishita surveyed Shagun…

From top to bottom.

She took in the sight of…the woman who tried to ruin her marriage

Tilted her head and gave her fake a smile.

A flush crept up Shagun face…

Ishita …she said her voice was shaky and uncertain.

I…she started but Ishita didn't even give her a chance to reply.

This was ishita Raman Bhalla at her best…..

Yes everyone's favourite bahu had a dark side …..

So you think Raman still loves you?  
You think you can just come here and ruin my marriage?

I guess you were surprised to see that our marriage lasted…

Shagun turned around to walk to the door but Ishita blocked the passage.

Have a seat, dear Shagun, Ishita said as her word burned like fire.

Finding me behind the door was probably very disappointing, now was it Shagun.

Shagun sat on the bed….

She was in total shock ….

Who was this woman.

She looked like Ishita and sounded like her but…

No, this couldn't be the same Ishita.

Ok so let me get one thing clear to you Shagun.

Raman is MINE.

I am Ishita Raman Bhalla.

You had your chance ….and you through it away.

I on the other hand ….know a good man when I see him.

You know what I'm talking about right, she said as she wiggled her eyebrows

Shagun's eyes widened, she just couldn't believe what Ishita just said.

Ishita looked ready to fight.

Shagun fidgeted on the bed as Ishita moved closer and closer.

Oh don't worry ….

I'm not going to fight you; I just want to have a conversation with you.

You know …..mother to mother.

Raman has obligations to your son and daughter, that's something he will never forget or neglect.

Shagun I know that even after Raman asked you at the school to stop with your nonsense you didn't stop trying .

I don't trust you Shagun, I'm just being honest.

You know a mother would try her best to stop any fight she has with the father of her child as it's not good for parents to be fighting all the time.

Aditya is a good boy and Ruhi is so sweet.

I know you tried to poison Adi against me, Ishita boldly said.

I want to let you know that I know and all this drama that you are trying to bring in my home is unnecessary as it won't work.

Raman loves me, the children love me and I love them.

They are my family.

My life.

Let me tell you something that you might not know.

One night I was at the market and as I went to cross the street I saw a puppy.

In the middle of the road.

Ruhi the innocent girl ….went and without thinking about herself or the danger around her .

Walked into the traffic to pick up her puppy.

She and I met that night. …

What does this have to do with me? Shagun abruptly said.

I'm not finished …

Well …. a car didn't see them and came speeding towards them….

And I saved her.

I was willing to give my life for this stranger.

That girl is my daughter Ruhi.

I believe it was fate that we met that day at the market.

The decision I made that day to save her, change my life.

It was a decision made by God.

She gave my life new meaning.

I didn't even wanted to marry Raman at first you know, but your daughter won my heart.

Raman took me as a mother for his daughter.

By marring him he made me a mother by default.

And for that I will forever be grateful to him.

And I really, really, want to make this clear to you.

We can stay in touch Shagun and go out for a coffee you know…hang out.

You know.

Greet and share pleasantries, like I have been doing since I met you.

Or.

We could just stay out of each other's way.

The second one sound so inviting but the thing is it will make the kids feel uncomfortable.

So …

Don't call him up about anything other than Aditya.

You aren't his lover, or wife, so there is no need to call Raman "baby".

Find someone that you can call your own cause if you do something like this again you will be in the danger zone.  
And if you even attempt to touch Raman.

You will find out why he calls me "Jhansi ki Rani".

Messing with Raman could be bad for your health.  
It's not that serious? No.

Ishita was an enigma, she gave a lopsided grin but her eyes burned with rage.

It's simple if you had any morals, you would understand.

Don't mess with my man.

Find your own and leave mine alone.

That was just little advice for you.

Use it, don't use it…

Frankly I could care less; she said with a plastered a smile on his face.

Just know I'm watching you, Shagun.

Shagun just sat there open-mouth at her unable to say anything in reply.


	64. Chapter 64

Raman stood by the door, he hung his head.

I was too late, just hope Ishita isn't upset.

I will give Shagun a piece of my mind he said.

As he was about to open the door the voice he thought was Shagun's was none other than his dear wife.

Ishita.

He leaned closer so hear properly and open the door a little to peek inside.

And the she was his eyes went round as he was in shock.

This was a totally different Ishita to the one who lovingly always took everything in her stride.

She was fierce….

He liked what he saw.

Here I rushed to swoop in and save the day but it looks to me that she didn't need any help, Raman said.

He peeked further in the room and saw a gobsmacked Shagun just looking at Ishita.

He let out a soft chuckle that was almost audible and he had to cover his mouth with his hand.

 ** _Jhansi ki Rani…._**

Tamed Shagun.

Wow!

I'm impressed

I don't have to listen to this Shagun said clearly disturbed.

Raman quickly jolted around the corner.

He didn't want Shagun to see him.

With his back against the wall he carefully looked around the corner.

Shagun walked in the opposite direction to the elevator

What has gotten into Ishita, she thought as she stepped in the elevator.

When the doors closed she let out a sigh of relief.

Raman first thought that he should go home and beat her home but then he got a plan.  
I wonder if she would mind if I waited, Raman said smirking.

Let me surprise her…

The door was still open and he could hear the tap running in the bathroom.

Good, he thought.

This gave him a chance to sneak in.

Raman closed the door; luckily for him Ishita was in the bathroom and couldn't hear the door close.

Ishita walked in still drying her face with a towel and just plumped on the bed.

She drew in a long breath and blew it out, as to release all the built-up tension she had.

She glanced up to the ceiling,.

Do you mind if I wait right here? He said.

Ishita slowly turned around to find her husband sitting with folded her arms on one of the chairs in the opposite corner next to the bed.

Raman!

Ishita jolted up….from the bed.

What are doing here?

I saw a message on my phone and …

Well, here I am.

Raman looked at his wife; she was dressed in one of his favourite sarees.

It was a bit revealing with the low cut blouse and see through chiffon pallu.

She looked ravishing.

I must say Ishita …. I like this side of you, Raman said as he wet his lips.

He gripped the arms of the chair and got up.

And I'm glad you know that I am really only yours even if they try to come between us.

They will never succeed.

We have something special; it's hard sometimes….you know.

I am Raman Bhalla, he boastingly said as he walked closer.

All Ishita could do was laugh at Raman.

Listen here, Mr Bhalla who would want you?

You are a father of four, huh.

Oh really I know of one lady that's interested, he replied.

And who might that be Ishita said.

Jealous are we, Raman teased her.

No I'm not, Ishita tried to cover her tracks.

You know this lady is so bold and feisty; I might just give in to her.

This upset Ishita and in seconds she walked over to him.

Who is she! Raman!

Raman couldn't contain himself he turned around to hide his laughter but Ishita jerked his head in the direction of her.

Tell me, who she is!Ishita was now poking him with her finger.

Who is she!

She is standing right in front of me, he said as he toyed with a lock of her hair.

He pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear.

Raman!

What? He asked.

I'm not thinking about nobody else but you, Ishita.

You're my wife…..I'm allowed; he said raking his fingers through his hair.

I never thought that I would be so lucky.

That new avatar of yours…I can easily get addicted to her.

Raman let's just go home…..

If I get back home, you need to know that you will be up all night.  
He hugged her tightly, can't let you go so easily, Madrasan.

Raman!

I fell asleep some nights, waiting for you to come to bed, Ishita.

But you know what never sleeps inside me….

It's the love I have for you.

He took a deep breath, oh I love the smell of you,Ishita .

You always know how to entice me.

Your jasmine hair will be the death of me.

You know I can't get enough of you.

And you were gone this morning when I woke up.

So let me just have a taste of your sweet lips.

Pulling herself out of his grip she walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of water.

She has a quiet glance over at him but her mind was quickly

Ishita was unaware that there was mischief in atmosphere.

Raman smiled as his mind was already lost on the thought of some mid-day romance.

His body was burning.

Yearning.

Aching.

Tell me what you want to drink? She asked Raman to divert his mind rom the topic that was sending electric shocks through her body.

But I don't feel thirsty at the moment.

I'm hungry he said, rubbing his chin.

Ok, let's order some food then, she started to blabber off with miscellaneous small talk.

I will tell you what I got in mind; his voice thick was thick with intent.

Raman is a strange man…..

His laugh, fighting and then….she was still thinking and the moment they made eye contact she was drowned his eyes.

For the first time in a while she had butterflies.

She looked away as her shyness was slowly becoming evident.

She was like a dream, like some stranger.

An unanswered question hung in the air.

A question what was known to them and without saying anything they gravitated to each other.  
Her eyes spoke….  
It's yours.

Take it.

In an instant they were lost.

Their touches were like fire burning with every caress.

Every embrace draw them closer.

With every breath; engulfing them as they were unable to speak.

This was what his hearts thirst for ….to share his every heartbeat with her.


	65. Chapter 65

**Lagabhag**

She was back the quick fire, no nonsense madrasan who could set the world on fire with just one look.

There midday rendezvous was cut short by Ishita's phone and she freed herself from the embrace.

Raman I have to go Mamiji is looking for me.

It was like a big wave came crashing down on him.

Raman fisted the matrass of the bed in frustration.

All he could do was agree.

The twin was a hand full and if he kept her any longer the family would start to ask question and he didn't have time for all the taunts and jokes.

Half-dressed Ishita quickly ran to the bathroom to dress as she knew Raman.

The whole time she was busy dressing his words kept replaying in his head:" If I get back home, you need to know that you will be up all night."

After Ishita left Raman got up and with a heavy heart full of disappointment he walked over to the bathroom.

Back to square one.

He needed a shower to cool down.

That was the easy part but how was he going to get her out of his head.

The land of disappointments, he knew all too well.

He decided to the thing that helped him during her pregnancy….

Work out.

This was a great day to work from home.

Raman had gotten a lot done in that time, far more than he would have done at the office.

Ishita liked it when Raman was home.

He was busy in their room and she was in the lounge with the kids.

After she helped Adi and Ruhi with their homework they left with Toshi for the weekly Wednesday movie night.

At the back of her mind she still had that words Raman said to her in the hotel room but strangely he didn't call her in the room, normally he would pester her with random and unnecessary questions to lure in the room.

So after a hour of hearing nothing from Raman she went to check up on him.

Ishita walked up to the door and she heard Raman gasping for air, she instinctively opened the door to see if he was OK.

But what she found was a bare-chested Raman all hot and sweaty...glistening like a Greek God.

Since when have Raman been doing this...Ishita thought.

Ishita's eyes eat up the sight. She liked what she saw.

How have I gotten so lucky...Ishita been in awe.

One would never say that Raman was so well built she thought, and even though when she met him he was good looking and well built but it looked like he spend some time in refining and defining certain muscles.

For a modern man Raman looked like a statue that sprang into life, every part of him gleamed.

And Ishita imagine d that she was a goddess from one of the history books, some thousands of years ago.

Ishita was impressed with what he has accomplished. Raman was the epitome of an alpha male, strong and dominant but equally intelligent and sensitive.

The sound of the twins moaning caused her to turn back and tend to them.

So, you called me to give you some attention Ishita said as she smiled at her babies who had no care in the world.

At the back of her mind she was glad that she had come to then...

I don't know what I would have done if you haven't interrupted my day dreaming she said to Karan who was playing with her finger.

I don't know how I will be able to resist your father...

Your Papa is so handsome and sexy she said...

I have been coping fine before but now ...I don't know anymore.

Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, she said as she looked at her babies.

Oblivious to the fact Raman had come in for a drink of water.

You are absolutely right a voice came up from behind.

Ishita's eyes went as wide as saucers...

Raman...

Raman she stammered as she felt her face change colour.

How can you opening speak about our ...Our …

Raman was about to go further when Ishita kissed his cheek...

And immediately he stopped with what he was trying to say...

Raman looked at her with bashfulness in his eyes, as to let her know that he was just pulling her leg.

While looking into his eyes she instinctively lowered her gaze.

What her eyes couldn't say his heart knew …..

Raman saw that one of her eyelashes where spoiling his view.

He carefully lifted the eyelash …

Shall we make a wish he said, with clear mischief in his voice.

Ishita heard little of what he said she was still fixated on his eyes that seem to see in her soul….and finding out her deepest darkest desires.

Her chest heaved with every breath she took, her eyes fixated on his lips.

His mouth curved into a smile as he knew that she was thinking of him and though the whole world was in its senses just a mere smile of Raman robbed her of her sanity.

Raman moved in for the kiss; their lips a half inch away from each other almost touching.

The sound of Kareena blowing bubbles with her spit immediately caused both Raman and Ishita to jerk their heads in the direction of her.

Just my luck ….Raman thought blowing out his cheeks with half a chuckle.


	66. Chapter 66

**Aashanka**

Ishita was so busy that she fell asleep whilst playing with the kids.

When she woke up the room was dark and there was no one in sight, rubbing her neck she quickly looked around …her twins were gone.

Well its late Raman might have taken them inside, she answered herself.

I must have been really tired she thought to herself to fall asleep in the living room.

Ishita stretched herself as she slowly made her way to the bedroom.

She opened the door to find it empty and dark, where could he be and more importantly…

 ** _Where are my babies?_**

 ** _Where is everybody?_**

Ishita scanned the room, her eyes carefully surveying every nook and cranny of the room, but nothing.

She walked over to check the bathroom and as she put on the light she found a note to the vanity…..

 ** _Hey Madrasan,_**

 ** _I ran a hot bath for you as you were very tired and fell asleep._**

 ** _Amma and Appa wanted the babies to sleepover, so they will be next door._**

 ** _Raman XXX_**

I'm impressed she said.

Her fingers trailed the letters of his name.

 **R…..a…m…a….n…**

The bath did her good as it's been a while since she could just take a leisurely bath and enjoy some "me time".

When she returned she found candles everywhere…..and Raman sitting on the floor with what looks to be a picnic spread.

Well let's be honest it was some take out from a South Indian restaurant she loved.

The moonlight is spilled through the opened curtain like waves in the sky.

This was so unexpected that Ishita could hardly contain herself.

In between bites she would glance over at Raman.

Raman gave her that devilish smile of his and a part of her melted.

On the floor they sat sharing a meal….occasionally Raman would feed her.

Ishita threw her hands in the air in protest…

No Raman, I can't anymore.

I'm full.

There was no one like Raman in this entire world, she thought.

In her eyes he was everything she desired.

Ok, he said wrapping his arms around her.

Thank you, Raman; this was just what I needed, she whispered back.

Raman looked at her with his signature crooked smile, "Now for desert", he said wiggling his eyebrows.

He got up and held out his hand.

Shall we go …?

Go? …...where Raman, Ishita asked

For some ice-cream like we use to do…..

And like a child she eagerly got up moving towards Raman, who was waiting for her at the bedroom door.

This was just like old time Raman and Ishita walking with ice-cream in hand.

He missed their talks they use to have where they could spend hours on end just talking the nights away.

She was the one person in whom he would confide in.

Share his problems.

But more importantly listen without judging or lecturing…

Ok the lecturing part won't stop ….

That just how she is, he thought.

Ishita looked at Raman while walking on the road; she was so lost in her thoughts debating with herself.

Ishita! Raman yelled.

Pulling her towards him.

Leaves blew in the air as the car sped past them, as it missed Ishita but millimetres.

He wrapped his arms even tighter around Ishita, his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

I could have lost you, Ishita he said he guided her head to his causing their forehead to touch.

His heart beat like crazy the mere thought of losing her almost broke him.

They just stood there….

In that moment he knew how close he came to losing her.

Raman grabbed her hand and walked home…

He didn't once look at her while they made their way home.

When they reached near the step of the complex, Ishita let go of his hand.

She looked at him, her eyes searching for answers in his.

From some nearby flat the melodious tones of Udit Narayan, voice sweetly filled the night air…

 ** _Jaane kyoon log pyaar karte hain_**

All they did was breath but their souls spoke.

He pulled her away from street view.

And kissed her.

Ishita looked starry-eyed at Raman after she broke free for a few seconds.

Raman pulled her in again but this time his kiss was soft, gentle but with more intense fiery and a split second it felt like forever.

 ** _Jaane kyoon voh kisi pe marte hain_**

She was so vulnerable ….all he wanted to do was protect her.

In an all encapsulating way the song captured the moment

And as if nothing happened he grabbed her hand again and proceeded to go the flat.

As the music grew fainter…..Ishita was still puzzled.

What's up with Raman, she thought.

She knew that she had a close call with the car but he is acting a bit weird, this silent treatment was getting to her.

With that one kiss, she knew what was behind that expression he always gives her when he thinks she wasn't looking.

Glancing over to Raman he had that expression on his face, that she struggled to read.

They reached the flat in no time ….the quiet of the night noises filled the air.

Only after he closed the bedroom door and turned she saw what was troubling him.

Fear…..

She finally unravelled the mystery that was Raman Kumar Bhalla

As turned he looked at her with smouldering eyes….

Their hearts were in sync with each other and the love-filled tune of their heartbeat was replaced with melody of that song that played downstairs.

The words hauntingly repeated in her subconscious mind.

He swept her off her feet as she was still staring at him.

This time when he pulled her in for an embrace she didn't resist.

Raman had that look of intent back.

Raman was tense he vaguely saw the driver of the car.

His suspicions were correct.


	67. Chapter 67

"Why would you even do that?Raman thought to himself the reasoning behind it was to hard to comprehend.

Raman was hell-bent on revenge; this was the last straw.  
His rage almost consumed him...

Or should I just wait til the next time...maybe next time wont be there to save Ishita,with his head in his hands he sat on the edge of the bed.

Raman was in a tough position.

Looking over to Ishita peacefully sleeping he knew that it was a tough decision he had to make.

His sleep alluded him and was replaced with worry and sadness.

Why now all this ?  
Why now when I just got my life on track...  
Raman walked over to the balcony...His head hung heavy with worry.  
The beauty of the sun rise always brought peace to his soul as the pale moon made way for the sun.

His life was getting more demanding and he didn't understand why he was always being tested.

As he looked to the sky above asking for answers.

How am I supposed to be strong...Raman's thoughts were ablaze with the unanswered questions …

Ishita woke and she reached over to Raman's side to find I empty .She slowly open her eyes to see him standing on the balcony.

Judging purely on his body language she could tell that something wasn't right?

Should I let it go, she thought unsure of how to approach the situation.

She gout out of bed and walked over to him,hugging him from behind.

Ishita inhaled taking in all the of his scent.  
She could feel the tension in his body and as if she was the cure to his problem,tension slowly melting away.

Her presence and just the slightest touch always rejuvenated him.

Sometimes Rama felt like the burden of providing for the family as a heavy yoke on his shoulders ...and he kept most of his problems to himself and struggled alone as he knew Ishita had problems of herself caring for the family.

That struggle he endured alone and it was killing him to have all that pend up problems.

Raman was amidst a cloud of thoughts.

"Tell me what's bothering ,you Raman."Ishita said.

This made Raman turn around...it was as if she read his mind ,he thought.

Her eyes called out to him...  
Raman please don't lie to me,you know that my heart can hear your footsteps at the door even before you enter ,and so too it can sense whenever you are tensed.

I know that you need me now, Raman tell me what's wrong.

I must get ready for work Raman said walking off to the bathroom.

Should I tell her? Raman thought as he closed the door behind him.

Ishita walked after him to try a get an answer from Raman but was met with a closed door.

She turn and lend against the door, Raman too was leaning against the door.  
Both Raman and Ishita were restless with unanswered questions.

With her his world was a colourful place.  
After the the Shagun fiasco he was unsure of how she would take his near death revelation.

He needed that comfort that talking to Ishita always provided.

And without think he just let out a all the air that was in his lungs,"I need you so much, Ishita but I cant burden you with this problem.  
There was a certainty in his voice and as soon as Ishita heard this a tear escaped from her heavy eyes.

When he entered his eyes signalled I am yours and in an instance he just melted in her releasing all his troubles without saying anything.

 **Later that day**  
Simi and Toshi have gone to the market leaving Ishita at home.  
The quietness of the house brought solace to Ishita's heart.

Her mind recollected the happenings of the night before and everything was clear to her...

That the incident with the car was not an accident but deliberate.

But who would want to hurt me, she thought.  
And why was Raman so worried...does he know who drive the car? Ishita was at a loss for words.

And as she usually does Ishita tidied her room, but the incident kept on replaying in her mind.

At the office Raman was at his wits end.

How will I make him understand that he won't get to me by doing something like this?

Don't he know that we are one...we share wounds, share each others pain.

Ishita ...He is trying to get to me, by hurting you.  
I won't allow anything to happen to you or my children.

If I you aren't here, the eyes will weep..my dreams will be destroys.

For a moment it was like she was with him...he could smell her fragrance,he instantly smiled.

She was his happiness...

Why can't we ever just be happy.  
Everytime we are happy something comes and spoils our happiness.

It's like living in a recurring dream which he desperately wanted to wake up from.


	68. Chapter 68

So a few days have pass and the happenings of a few night were being to fade away as an unpleasant memory.

Even their fights have become less and less…

Well that's because Raman and Ishita had a "Talk".

Ishita the every dutiful daughter-in law were a cheerful and lecturing as ever…  
Raman even had a little spring in his step.

Whatever could it be? Toshi asked Simi….  
I even heard him sing the other day when he was going down the stairs,"Mamiji, Simi said.

They both busted out laughing just as Ishita walked in with a basket full of the twin's clothes.

Ishita looked at them with her usual "what happened" expression and proceeded to go to her room to fold some clothes.

Raman was soon to arrive and as per their discussion there were a few things she had to do before he arrived.

As she was busy folding the clothes her mind wondered off to the night before…

Ishita I am calmed, by the fact that we are happy parents but you know me…..

But how do I make my heart, my mind understand that.

You barely have time for me…  
It's Karan this…  
Or Kareeena is sick and Pihu homework that.

You know the most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire.

And I can set this room on fire if I get just one glance from you, Ishita.

You are the cure to the pain that lies deep within me…

But Raman, Ishita interjected.

But what Ishita?  
Why are you standing like a guilty one, asking for mercy…..

You know we have tried these past months ….and somehow for me it seem to have worked.  
From all the hundreds of times you only remember the one time that I failed to make time for you.

So I have drawn up a list with things that I think you can work on…Raman said pushing his chest out ever impressed with himself .

I want our golden days again…

Ishita walked over to her side of the bed, she opened the drawer and took out a neatly folded piece of paper.

Here she said stretching out her hand to give him a note…

" Sometimes it feels like my love for you is blessing, and sometimes like poison" Ishita thought to herself as she turned around and walked out of the bedroom.

She touched Raman with just her eyes….

Taking the note in his hand Raman could hear the dejection in her voice….  
Oh, Ishita I'll bear with this distance from you…  
Walking back with note in hand and Raman just flopped on the bed.

You act like it's a bad thing but in actual fact it's more like my devotion to our love can't keep me away.

Raman knew that his approach sometimes where wrong but what's a mistakes between lovers he thought.

This heart of mine is imprisoned in your heart and your body is the key ,my Madrasan he thought to himself as he started to open up the piece of paper.

What he read was a huge shock to him….

On the op it read;"Raman please complete this list as I feel we are not in a right place our relationship."

Yes,as parent we are good but as friends or lovers? Husband and wife we are lacking in many aspects.

I just talking from my point of view…I know I am not giving 100%.

And below there was a list of question …like a questionnaire that she waned him to complete.

For Raman,Ishita was like a monsoon after a drought.  
She always seem to quench his thirst.  
Raman ran his fingers through his hair ruffling it a bit.

Ishita was busy preparing some bottles for the twins …  
"Oh, Raman you use to be so romantic but now you are someone who watches a movie and but constantly skips tk the fun parts."  
Touching her lips she could almost feel his subtle teases of his touches or the feeling of his kisses following her like a shadow .

Inside Raman was still busy with the questionnaire that Ishita gave.

Where did she get this from?Raman sighed.  
She must be reading too much of that stupid glamour magazines,he said as he exhaled.

I know that you said I should be honest but when I am honest Ishita,you always criticize the corner of his eye he saw one of her picture that was on his side of the bed.

How can I ever stay mad at you,Jhansi ki Rani….she had that smile that you struggle to make out as there was a little bit of shyness and a dash of mischief in it.

That unmistakable"I know something you don't" smile that sometimes haunted him.


	69. Chapter 69

p data-p-id="8f20b854405ecc42dbb771dcaebea9f8"The following day when Raman left for work he and Ishita barely spoke just the random greeting in front of the family./p  
p data-p-id="6b7a8e13e777d9481a05a0cc82367ad9"br /br /Something that wasn't uncommon with them as they often were lost in their own world sometimes./p  
p data-p-id="1692ccb6d5530d1c981122f68c7be830"br /Raman still was a little dumb founded by Ishita's whole attitude ./p  
p data-p-id="f901032e4ebb960723f798551e6a3492"br /Why the sudden cold shoulder,Madrasan Raman thought./p  
p data-p-id="06c02e83c8b0883df5a8550cdd143bc8"br /br /I'll send her a message,he thought./p  
p data-p-id="07f6b3238d804c68fedd41bc14c65a6d"br /br /When Ishita's phone went off she thought nothing off it,thinking that it might be just telemarketing./p  
p data-p-id="098079074bc3195be9039efd64136e8c"br /br /As she opened her messages the name that came up actually surprised her./p  
p data-p-id="ad96a8048bd00715bcf2f169fdba12f8"br /br /Raman/p  
p data-p-id="96b5b8f9c624271f10dcabd2d70764cb"br /br /I' miss you and I can't handle this phase we are in./p  
p data-p-id="3790c613e41e7e202b32505a3cc8b8bb"br /Just want to feel your kiss against my lips again./p  
p data-p-id="62f204f2180816c869404731fde8549c"br /And now all this time has gone by and I still can't seem to tell you why we have gotten into a rut/p  
p data-p-id="235407af0f2c5a87b4101234af0e0c56"br /It hurts me every time I see you and I realize how much I need you./p  
p data-p-id="95232a650458e2e378af2c1e1b39c5cf"br /br /A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she read the last part./p  
p data-p-id="0e5322416eabebf1b42fa3df4afd5c84"br /br /br /There was more than distance between us,Raman./p  
p data-p-id="8f000bc88ae55a53855e9c848cfdf423"br /I'm here, you are here but I can't handle you keeping things from me,she said as she closed her messages./p  
p data-p-id="7077b75aead561112bf0ad9be56669ba"br /br /It was uncommonly quiet in the Bhalla house and as Ishita enjoyed the peacefulness she walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee./p  
p data-p-id="875ae747eb499cb229c78df72a055e9b"br /br /br /Oh Raman, I miss you too./p  
p data-p-id="204a97339c3f87f15f2426263195f3fe"br /When I can't sleep at nights or right after coffee/p  
p data-p-id="2af79c7a1bc29a1777b9765da2a49dc4"br /Our midnight rendezvous with me sitting next in the front seat./p  
p data-p-id="c466265ca4dc33e6aff1f6db59a7eb1e"br /br /And all the other nights we don't remember/p  
p data-p-id="55f59d7aca7a97284834d7ef312f5478"br /Do you miss me like I miss you?she thought./p  
p data-p-id="b3468364d5cce2ae1cf0763307dbe784"br /br /At the office Raman sat waiting for a reply cursing himself as he couldn't handle the frustration anymore./p  
p data-p-id="5abfca31c05fae391e1bf0f716158b06"br /br /I'm always tired but never of you,Ishita./p  
p data-p-id="aad002a376432bbb6ad3f2b7e3073d57"br /But what is the reason you seem you be giving me the cold shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="9abc1a3fd7b076176007f7111bc1238b"br /Raman sat with his hands in his hair...I just wish I new what is wrong./p  
p data-p-id="33696e774658beea3bd671ee68d296cb"br /br /When I phone you don't answer or when I type a text you don't even bother to answer back./p  
p data-p-id="699a754d87a4788f02d0e8d60bca47b1"br /I have feelings too./p  
p data-p-id="0e0697290146a3a8c8a59c65a36db817"br /br /br /Just then Raman received a call./p  
p data-p-id="30ddda2459a50f8db3b10aec58fd7f34"br /Pathak/p  
p data-p-id="b2d03eea2fc9295f44c78781adc4d2ec"br /br /Just the man he wanted to hear from./p  
p data-p-id="7b07929076f4a9422b3d5cfe8a8f5e16"br /br /I hope he handle that ...situation Raman thought./p  
p data-p-id="057694fb917a2cb6c68fa1f32aaeb90d"br /br /As it is taking everything I have to keep this secret from Ishita and I won't be able to hide it from her for long./p  
p data-p-id="a840d78c14803660ebbec34b55cd5fc7"br /br /He wasn't in the habit of lying to her and he often forget and had most recently almost told her everything./p  
p data-p-id="849cdd8c8efcb52e6a89cfae47a82210"br /br /With every lie her name echoed in his heart./p  
p data-p-id="57db4f7484f22fe30ee3c1e7ceca42e1"br /Ishita ,you are the voice of my heart and I hate lying to my heart./p  
p data-p-id="e499686df8d90d10f59cda0f1685b97c"br /br /Are you sure,Raman said./p  
p data-p-id="a80d17b8680034518acf3a42632cbf93"br /Oh Pathak you didn't know how happy I am to hear this./p  
p data-p-id="66a6614fa641c8e5be43a34c6ebba07b"br /Raman could barely contain his happiness and all he wanted to do was go home to Ishita and tell her the truth./p  
p data-p-id="a826ef932d61dde1c5b18fe1667277b7"br /br /Later at much Raman opened his tiffin to find a letter./p  
p data-p-id="815b5c069baf0ceb4a9bbeb983ff6b52"br /At first glance he thought it was the same questionnaire Ishita gave him to finish but it was Ishita's handwriting./p  
p data-p-id="fc3873a823522b5eed9726b89586fc35"br /br /There was a small note attached./p  
p data-p-id="23e962f36eaf78abf72e7b44791be798"br /br /Raman you are the reason I laugh and I cry/p  
p data-p-id="6233b47ce781d4e6a392a127de759ea2"br /My existence is only because of you/p  
p data-p-id="6c5655595df79113dfd238f7c1d8dcc2"br /You're present in every breath I take/p  
p data-p-id="473dadb0d0529a2954aa17576d942fd3"br /Your smile is the cheers me up when I'm down./p  
p data-p-id="30032192248dfe930ebe5a51b56c92fe"br /You're written in the lines of my hands since beginning./p  
p data-p-id="9852ecf4e77ba76953716de4fec07ef1"br /You're my right./p  
p data-p-id="d04219654163b8f16484186843a9d8c8"br /You connect me to my desires./p  
p data-p-id="052b07436db9b5b091d79227343915fb"br /If you have any doubts, then test me any day./p  
p data-p-id="8bc5dff13d9479817506f2f99f0977b9"br /Just don't hide stuff from me./p  
p data-p-id="4ea008fb61246d849ed05f712ec995ae"br /br /br /As you didn't even finish the questionnaire, here is mine./p  
p data-p-id="b965aefd2454baed1e602d8c876ab07a"br /br /Raman was in shock.../p  
p data-p-id="68f0c4e5ae854f4b0afe0c1beab21f8f"br /And as he read the first question's answer he was even more surprised./p  
p data-p-id="21f922288273521c4ea8e3f614b10f5d"br /br /Raman even read he question again.../p  
p data-p-id="7da011578f9335e2e014bcacc45f77a1"br /What do you think is the most important part that is lacking in your marriage?-Intimacy(I miss you, aren't the only one who have needs)/p  
p data-p-id="b86241f509d67401cb7d9ee5cc84bb39"br /br /That she wrote in capital letters.../p  
p data-p-id="972aa17333176476960c056abf65f6ee"br /And the side note hit him like a bus./p  
p data-p-id="58f2f734a9acf8b59b656c79562899e8"br /br /To say that he was dumb founded was an understatement./p  
p data-p-id="8fb49fa64ac4afcb0231e520083af6fc"br /Raman was at a loss for words...Ishita if you listen closely, then listen to your heartbeats, you will hear mine./p  
p data-p-id="e5aab5d2e9db46e23ab80b7753d90902"br /Only you occupy my thoughts./p  
p data-p-id="9c77ebbb5e953b27295b64cad2c4df7a"br /You are the questions and I am your answers/p  
p data-p-id="6d6a6cf67c7d13cb367c6693ec04770e"br /You are in my dreams./p  
p data-p-id="33bcf66c03d6c2b113bfd172540898e5"br /And you are the fire in my eyes./p  
p data-p-id="41f93d8fed652c616ec9d1336f95b11d"br /br /br /Never doubt my feeling for you but I had to protect you from her./p  
p data-p-id="37f02d497ff8b0d79dfb2ca35a45af87"br /I can't risk losing you,ever./p  
p data-p-id="a16af9283ad43fdbcc78389375561acc"br /br /That was the situation Jhansi Ki Rani and Raavan Kumar was facing they were mere shadows of what they once was./p  
p data-p-id="9efc684306c61314cfd860230501fef1"br /The lovers that nice had a problem keeping there hands off each other were now faces issues that they both couldn't understand./p  
p data-p-id="3106f7f59799f36ab002fc50b2ce586c"br /How could one lie effect their relationship so much./p  
p data-p-id="a401f19f9a2714cc18aeafcc831cc273"br /br /br /They were still in love but now their were friends./p  
p data-p-id="a89fd82af0b642298171faecc74aae84"br /Both wore caution tape around their hearts./p  
p data-p-id="831cbf69e6ad174f6ad749d416113803"br /They missed the people was before./p  
p data-p-id="cea8973cb2e7b0df99d2636394acaecf"br /br /When trust are gone...and hope isn't./p 


	70. Chapter 70

Raman knew that Ishita meant business…..  
He could even see the tear stains on the page.  
Wow I really messed up this time he thought.

Raman thought of a plan to make things right with Ishita, although he knew that this want a quick fix he believed that he would be able to get her back.

Raman filled him his questionnaire, hoping that she would see where he was coming from.  
Maybe I was putting too much pressure on Ishita, he thought as he struggled to truthfully express his true feeling on paper.

He wanted to rush home to her and explain himself as he took the page and crumpled it out of frustration.  
Why can't you just understand how I feel Ishita, you are a show of the young lady that I fell in love with.

But then Raman had an idea.  
There were a business convention in South Africa that he asked Mihir to go as her didn't want to leave Ishita and the children but now he thought they needed to get away from the family and on sort this out.

How will I get her to agree to it, Raman thought.  
I will have to think of a way to persuade her.

Ishita like to keep herself busy when she was agitated.

She would usually clean her room but she knew Simmi and Mamji would find it strange that she is cleaning her room again after she cleaned it yesterday.

Yes….this will keep my mind off …  
That man, she said aloud…  
That Raman Bhalla

Doing the babies washing has become so habitual that it didn't take her long to do it anymore.  
So she decided to do some of her favourite saris as well.

Ishita, are you going to hang out your washing Simi, inquired as Ishita quickly walked out.  
Yes,Simi..

It's going to rain soon….Simi said but Ishita already had her mind made up, she needed to get out of the house.

Simi the twin are asleep and I left Ruhi's food on the counter, she said and walked out.

It has been a while since she hung out clothes for some time as the stair leading to the top of the building always seemed eerie to her.

Reaching the top she was relieved as she was greeted by the sun beaming down on her.  
She was kind of tired as the stairs really just confirmed how out of shape she was.  
Ishita use to walk with Appa every day before marriage but since then she didn't have the time to do that anymore.

If there was one thing that Ishita couldn't handle anymore, it was the quietness that something crept in the Bhalla house and to remedy that she always took her phone with her if she did household chores.

Armed with her cellphone and earphones at hand she skilfully placed her in the pouch Mihika bought her on her birthday.

Ishita had asked Mihika for some music and she put it on play list.

Let's see what if Mihika has good taste in music.

She picked up a few pegs and started with the kids clothes first there was a small space under a small covered area where she could hang their clothes.

The rest of the clothes like her saris she would have to hang on the other lines.

Mmmm….she said I didn't take Mihika as a Armaan Malik fan but I must say great choice of song as "Bol Do Na Zaara started to play.

This playlist made Ishita think as Itni Si Baat started to play….  
How will I show these emotions I feel for you, Raman? She thought.  
I love you more than I love myself, but have become so selfish at times and I feel that I can't handle this kind of behaviour anymore.

When Raman got home, he immediately asked Ishita.  
Raman didn't like the fact that she went to the roof alone, as lately some of the women have been complaining about a man lurking around the building.

He just left his stuff on the couch," I'll be back shortly, just want to greet Ishita" he said as he walked out.  
The whole way up Raman was going through suitable ways to approach Ishita.  
He knew better than just come and make as if everything was ok, seeing as she wasn't taking his call whenever he called.

Ishita was enjoying the pleasant surprises that were on the playlist…..  
All the songs were to her liking.  
"Jo Bheji Thi Dua Wo Jake Aasman Se"  
"Beete Lamhein"  
"Bolna"  
"Hairani Hote Hai"  
Even a song or two of the melody queen Shreya Ghoshal…..  
"Bairi Piya", "Rehnuma" and "Jab Tum Hote Hai"

It didn't take long for her to be taken over by her thoughts, but when "Ang Laga De" played she was reminded of that Holi where Raman at first she wanted to be the first to wish him and she pretended that she had an allergy to the colour powder.

And how they hot and heavy in the shower….She was so lost she didn't even feel the rain drops…..

When Raman reached the top of the stairs, a light drizzle welcomed him and he looked around to see where Ishita was.

That seemed to be more easier said than done as there were rows of saris…..  
Raman called out…Ishita ! Ishita

But obviously she could hear him as she had the music on full blast.

Ishita didn't even notice that she was crying as she was lost in the reverie of their memories.  
All of a sudden she was brought back to the present when the rain started to pour down.

She quickly started to take down her saris starting with the one that she just hung.

Raman was three lines on the other side and started to take down as much and as quickly as he could.  
He saw her and took her silence as her being angry at him.

The monsoon has arrived and so too Raman and Ishita's season for love…..they just didn't know it yet.  
As Ishita was busy taking down her favourite sari the one Raman always like her in, her hand brushed against his.

Just then "Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyan Maaf Ho" started…..  
Their eyes met and for a moment they forgot that they were standing in the pouring rain.


	71. Chapter 71

Ishita tried her utmost best to ignore Raman and as they were facing each other and taking down the saris before them, they were automatically drawn to each other.  
As if the centripetal motion pushed them together.  
Ishita wanted to hide him.  
She knew if their eyes meet again longer, she wouldn't be able to resist him.  
They had that kind of love that would cross all limits.  
All consuming and unbearable.

For the first time in Raman's life, he was overtaken by this…this …. Feeling.  
In one swift motion Raman picked her up.  
Ishita's head was resting on his chest….  
She could hear his heartbeats…it was as if that was the only thing she could hear.  
Raman carried her to the where she had hung the twin's clothes and put her down.

She snapped out of the trance she had quickly slipped into …..  
You didn't have to do that, Ishita complained but Raman wanted nothing to do with her moaning.  
It wasn't a favour, but you're the mother… Raman started but abruptly stopped.  
I don't need to explain myself to you, Ishita.  
Raman could see a newly formed complaint on her lips.  
Ishita opened her mouth to say something but before she could even speak her drenched lips were met by His.

"I just couldn't let you spoil this beautiful moment with you lecturing." Raman stated.  
Ishita looked at him with her dampen eyes, turning away from Raman and his soul piercing eyes.  
As she walked away Raman grabbed hold of her hand…  
"Not so fast Mrs Bhalla", he said.  
Ishita couldn't face him and she turned to face the wall.  
Raman,Ishita yelped as he held her hand tightly around her back.  
Facing the wall she squeezed her hands into fists as she couldn't handle the sudden closeness.

Leave my hand Raman; her voice was now low and uncertain.

Raman's stubble scratched the exposed skin and his lips pressed against her neck.  
A vein popped out in his neck as his breath warmed her wet skin.  
Now listen here Ishita, Raman said as his voice hardened.  
She kind of liked this forceful Raman but at the back of her head she also had this little voice, reminding that she was still a little mad at him.

Look, there is a lot of stuff we have to talk about and that we have to work out.  
You are my wife and I love you.  
I won't ever let you go and I won't let anything come between us.  
Raman loosened his grip on her hand and turned her around.  
Look at me Ishita, Raman yelled but all she lowered her head, staring at her feet.

I know you're tired of loving and then getting hurt by my actions.  
I'm not complete, if I'm not with you and even though we are together it feels like we are not

Ishita you're the thunder to my lightning and the melody to my song.  
I don't know how to handle life like this….  
I can't bare living life like this.

Raman moved closer to her and he lifted her chin up with his index finger.  
She had no choice but to look at him…  
Ishita was breathing hard now…their eyes met and on a subconscious level they connected.

Raman, Ishita began with a breathy explosion of words.  
I know you have been nagging me about the quality time we spend together but I miss that too.  
I miss you with every breath I give.  
Raman, I miss our morning cuddles and kisses…..  
But you can't see that.  
All you see is the fact that I can't make time for you.

I love you so much, Raman that it hurts me when you are unhappy.  
I also know that we get so busy with our lives that one sometimes forget what is important.  
If this is not love, I don't know what is.

You're within me….your my soul.  
I've spend so many nights waiting for you and falling asleep as I wait for you.

You've stolen my heart but the strange thing is that my heart is happy.  
And sometimes I stopped myself from listening to what my heart want …what my heart needs.  
You know my heart is saying that I need you more then you need me….

Raman instinctive took her and hugged her…  
Ishita sometime I need to know that you need me …just as I need you.  
I think sometimes our fears and insecurities allow doubt and mistrust to create a void in our relationship.  
I know I was wrong, Ishita.  
I think sometimes I don't think before i speak and I can come across as hurtful and insensitive.  
Will you forgive me?  
I promise you that I will try my best to keep you happy.  
I'll not let my ego come between us ever again.

For the first time in Raman's life, he was able to bare his feeling for her.  
Ishita saw the honesty in his eyes and all the hurt and she felt before was replaced with so much love.  
Raman, I can't bear even a single moment of separation from you.

In you I find my moments of joy.  
Each time I see you my heart beats faster.  
And when I hear you name, I can't help but smile.  
I don't see myself without you by my side.  
I only wish sometimes that I had met you sooner.  
But fate had other plans for us.

Both Raman and Ishita were by now huddled in the corner.  
Their deep conversation was so needed and they totally forgot about everything around them.  
And they just stood in each other's arms listening to their heartbeats.


	72. Chapter 72

As one look back on the days…weeks…months and years that past the relationship of Raman and Ishita was something worth keeping ..  
having faced many trails and tribulations.  
And overcoming their respective differences and blending their families was a task that at one time seemed like a impossible task.

Strangely enough that was the very reason why they have fought so hard to work and nurture their relationship.  
For them the very thought of each other brought them happiness and for them to forget their struggles where not even a option.  
The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do  
Their story was like living in a kind of daydream with Raman as the happy king and the once independent and strong-willed Ishita as the queen.  
Foolish though it may seem the mere idea of them and the longing they had for happiness was the fulfillment everything that was written in the stars.

Sometime a white lie can hurt even more than infidelity itself.  
And they knew that all too well.  
All the promises forgotten in a moment…..  
Even trust broken in a second.

Raman …Ishita whispered in her almost inaudible voice.

We need to go inside I think everyone may be wondering where we are and the twins must have woken up after their nap, she anxiously said.

Ishita just promise me that when we step into the flat that we wont go this path again.  
I swear that I won't be able to handle it.  
Raman had that intent-look in his eyes .  
Just know that the day my heart forgets your kisses that's the day I will surely die.

Yes, they never knew how slow the moments they had together went.

I need to see your face in every morning.  
In your eyes I find my stars  
It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, that make me fall in love with you each time.

Ishita could sense a blush coming over her face and as they entered the flat, all eyes were on them.  
And knowing the Bhalla family they didn't let that ideal moment go by as they made inappropriate joke making Ishita even more uncomfortable.  
A very embarrassed Ishita walked off to her room with Raman hot on her heels.

What wrong Madrasan …..cant you take some honest fun?Raman said as he tried not to laugh at the situation.  
Raman….Ishita said in her irritated voice.  
Raman walked over to the cupboard and took out some towels and just then Ishita noticed that they were drenched.

Taking the towel from his hand Ishita opted to dry her hair .  
Raman on the other hand opted to get some dry clothes and he rushed to get changed.  
When he got back from the bathroom, she was still busy with her hair.  
Her wet sari clung to her body accentuating her curvaceous body.  
The man in him saw an opportunity for some naughty fun.  
Raman ….  
What are you looking at ?Ishita enquired.  
Nothing….Raman said but the expression on his face and those naughty eyes gave his true intentions away.  
Well just look at yourself,Ishita he d as he proceeded to walk towards her.  
Just remember what I said, on the rooftop.  
That we will never be angry with each other.

Listen Rama,Ishita said in a shaky voice as she begun to retreat to the bathroom.  
As she moved open the door a hand pushed the door closed shut.  
Their hands touched and like a few moment before their hearts connected.

How can you ever separate me from you,Ishita but I want to spent every evening with you in my arms.

Do you remember that I had this convention in Durban?  
Yes…a shivering Ishita answered.  
Well Mihir can't go anymore as I need him here ,so I thought that you could go with me.  
Raman you know that I cant just leave ..,.  
What about the twins?  
Ruhi?  
Aditya?  
The kids have school, Raman and I don't think they can come with us.

Well I wasn't planning on taking them with me,Ishita.  
Just you and me .  
What do you say?  
Raman knew Ishita had a weakness and he was planning if exploiting the situation.  
Kissing her on the nape of the neck and slightly nibbling her ear and just as he expected.  
She melted and she was like putty in his hands.  
Raman stop it.  
Please!…..  
I need a answer first, he said with allowing his stubble to tease her skin.  
Ishita…  
Raman …..  
Simi's voice called out from the hallway.  
Raman ….Please !  
Ishita tried to push him away but this just made him more determined.  
This is so wrong Raman…please stop.  
Ishita…  
Raman …..

OK …Ok I will go with you.  
And just like that Raman moved aside and jumped on the bed lying down with that all too familiar smirk on his face.  
Ishita walked to the door and gave him an evil look her eyes ablaze with anger.  
Similar ,I'm just getting changed to dry clothes, I will be out shortly.

Oh Raman Bhalla, you are a cruel man,Ishita said as she grabbed a blouse and a sari and rushed to the bathroom.  
Closing the door behind her she could still feel his lips on her skin as her fingers traced to stop where he kissed her.  
Why every time he kisses me I just melt like butter…  
Why are you so weak ,Ishita .

You use to be so bold ….  
So daring and now .  
Why couldn't you just resist him? Ishita scolded herself.  
The scent Raman's intoxicating aftershave lingered on her skin.  
She almost forgot she came to change as she remembered the sensual moments.

Ishita that body of yours and those eyes makes me turn into a schoolboy each time I see you,Raman,I thought as he as well reminisced about those moments.

Although you make me mad ,I can't help but love you even more.


	73. Chapter 73

The rebel in Raman couldn't wait anymore and he became restless with lust.  
And he decided to that he would try his luck and go into the bathroom.  
As stealthy as a secret agent he slowly approached the door.  
Raman put his ear against the door and listened to see why Ishita is taking so long.  
When he heard no sound he took that as a sign that she might be finished with dressing and he gently put his hand on the handle.

Raman! Ishita called out her eyes darted towards him as she snapped out of her afternoon fantasy.  
Nowadays people don't knock on the door before coming in, she yelled inshock.  
His eyes lit up with delight as he saw what his heart was yearning for the whole there it was that smirk, she knew all too well.  
What's the matter Ishita, he said as he threaded his hand through his hair.

Oh My God,Ishita thought….  
Why should he be so hot….  
Ok, Ishita  
Keep calm she tried to calm herself as she nervously gave a half-smile.  
Looking her in the eyes his intentions became naughty.  
Nowadays people don't keep their doors locked, Raman replied.  
Do you know Ishita, there is fun in snatching and quenching your thirst.  
But it doesn't compare to the fun I experience when I attain and quenching my thirst.

Raman closed the door behind him and he leaned against it blocking crazy mind couldn't help but to agree to his impatient madness got to end, he though.  
Raman I don't understand why you came in here, Ishita angrily said as she now hurried to get heart begun to beats fast as if she was jumping around all day and she could feel the pain of separation taking over her senses.  
Ishita ,you and I both know that love calls me and my world stops .  
I can't help but listen it.  
Like blood flowing through my veins, my love for you is running through my veins and its calling without it a second thought and just had to come here and meet you, Raman heart is not able stop my 't block my path Raman…..  
Simi must be worried as she checked her watch and proceeded to walk to the door.  
There is no need to hurry Madrasan,Simi just wanted to inform us that they will be going out and taking the kids with them.  
And Amma wanted to spend some time with the twins.  
Focus, Ishita…  
Try to resist him…she thought but how she debated  
And without her knowing she lost her courage and just stared at him open mouthed.  
The reason being, Raman had begun to unbitten his shirt and was walking towards her.

Who can stop what's going to happen…  
Whatever was going to happen will happen and you know no matter how you try to deny is going to happen.

Ishita, you know our friendship has one rule… in the fact that we don't say sorry and thank you.  
Oh and madam if friendship is there then one must fulfil face was transformed as Raman loosens his belt and she was overcome by shock.I like to control the soul, and not the the words her father said years before echoed in her mind.  
"When god takes something back from you then he leaves both your hands empty … so that he can give you something better, Ishu."Raman was her "Person".  
Her "person" in who she could share the things that she couldn't share with anyone, her deepest thought and insecurities.  
Those very things made her lonely.  
Raman was a predator and he knew that she found his body irresistible.  
And he expertly preyed on her this time she wasn't in a place from where she could run away from him…  
She knew the more she tried to run away from it … the closer he got.  
A man learns only by experience … first play along the game and then decide how to play the is saying that if you really desire something from the heart … then the whole universe will work towards getting you that.  
She flashed back to the talk they had on the rooftop earlier.  
So Madrasan…..Raman said as he smiled at her, who knows, there might not be a tomorrow.  
For me love is friendship … if you can't be my best friend, then I cannot fall in love with you … because love cannot happen without the special friendship we have.  
It's simple, love is friendship and you will start living more when you see our dream through my eyes.  
Look in life everything is not easy, everything doesn't bring happiness …Before you I tried hard to forget my past but life and one's memory is tricky stuff you want to forget you can't and the things that I want to remember, I couldn' life is attached with you, I found my true happiness.  
Every dream and desire is connected to talks or lectures that often I am somewhere in your thoughtsI see you in every moment and that I keep in my heart.I wake up every morning with a desire to see you next to me. You're in the smile on my 're the glow in my face.  
Ishita you and I, will be together till the end of time and I promise I will never let you go.


	74. Chapter 74

nd slowly they settled to what they would call "normal"…..but believe me this was far from normal.

Raman's Durban trip was in a week and the whole house was abuzz with excitement.  
Much to Toshi's dismay as they had four children to take care of, luckily Amma offered to help with the twins.

Puttar…just make sure that you have made all the arrangements, Toshiji yell from the lounge.

Ishita was busy making bottles for the twin as well as a snack for Ruhi and Adi who was busy with homework.  
She too was thinking about the trip…  
What to pack?  
What's the weather like?  
But she was mostly worrying about the twins, Ruhi and Adity…  
I hope Mihika will help Ruhi and Adi with their homework she thought.

Raman didn't want Ishita to stay alone so be booked them in a Hotel nearby.  
The bad thing was we would be busy the whole time but he was adamant that he would work someth8ing out …even if it was just for one day.

He also wanted her to get away from the house for a while as she was busy with housework and the children all the time.  
She and Vandita also rarely went on their dates nowadays but phoned each other regularly.

Raman ….  
Raman …. Do you want some coffee? Ishita bellowed from the kitchen.

His head he cocked in as he couldn't believe his ears…  
Was that Ishita?  
Day by day she is starting to sound like Mamiji, Raman let out a chuckle as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Raman jammed his hands in his front pockets as he came to stop next to her.

Ra….. Man…..  
Ishita opened her mouth to call him again but when she turned she was greeted by him.

He walked closer and came to stand next to her.  
She was in her own world as usual as she hurried to make his coffee.

Raman decided to have some fun with her.  
Ishita turned towards Raman to give him his cup of coffee

Careful Raman it's hot….Ishita warned him but his plan was in full swing.  
Hmmm…  
He pretended to drink the coffee and make as if he burned his lips…..  
Ouch…  
Raman ….Ishita said as she touched his lips and trailed with her thumb over his lips…  
Sorry Raman, Ishita apologised as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Without fail it worked, Raman thought but knowing just how to push certain buttons.

I know what would help, Ishita said as hurried to the room…

Raman…  
Are you coming?

And there it was…..  
That smile ….  
His mouth curved instinctively  
Raman was quite cuffed with himself as he thought he had the upper hand.

Just as he entered he put on a frown on his face.

To his amazement Ishita was sitting on the end of the bed…..

What's with that smile, Ishita? He asked as he puckered his forehead.

I think your smile seems to be missing something but what could it be….she said as she scratched her head.  
He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and all she could do was take in the sight of Raman Kumar Bhalla.

Raman, are you upset with me….she asked as she wanted to see how far he will go keeping up with this ruse.

I am not upset with you…..  
Ok, Raman now at least come over and sit by my side, so that I can have a better look at your lip she suggested.

As she inched forward towards him, slowly closing the gap between them.

Ishita was astonished as she was thinking of ways to get back at him.  
Raman was getting deeper and deeper in her trap.

I feel so bad Raman that I have hurt you she said stroking his "ego".

No its fine, Ishita.  
What she did next caught him off guard ….  
This was so out of her character…..

Did she just kiss me?

Raman knew if she would kiss him again like that his body would turn to ashes as she was awaking his carnal urges…

His deepest desires.

Ishita Raman Bhalla  
Jhansi Ki Rani

She knew full well whenever she asserts herself against him, he would become helpless.

Ishita jumped up, and walked to the bathroom.  
She couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

Serves him right into coercing me go to Durban with him.

Raavan Kumar, she said under her breath.

But before she could open the bathroom door he jumped in front of her and there they stood Raavan Kumar and Jhansi …

Battle lines drawn.

Should I look at him or look away, Ishita thought.  
If I look at him his eyes will cast magic on me.  
It will pull me in.  
Ishita jerked her head in the direction of the window as she knew she would be destroyed in his desire.

I'm impressed Madrasan,you almost had me fooled.  
Both of them were drowning with heavy breaths and the moment her eyes met his, she was smothered by his gaze  
Relentlessly searching for her.

Ishita drew her lower lip between her teeth, as she was falling in a plan she had made for raman.  
Think Ishita  
Think…  
You know Raman is…  
He won't rest.

Do that again.  
Do what?  
What you just did.  
Raman rubbed on his hand on the skin on her waist and all she could do was I break down

Breaking into pieces.

They devoured each other as their carnal instincts kicked in.

As Ishita's last ounce of her defenses gave way she crumbled.  
His lips continued to move passionately against hers.  
First asking her for love which turned into demanding her love and her lips pleaded as she surrendered to his every command.


	75. Chapter 75

Flashback..

Raman woke up with a song in his heart searching with his hand for her next to him Ishita, Raman called out and was greeted with silent treated as Ishita moved away from his touch.  
She didn't want to leave her children but he knew how to get her out of that "Ice Queen" mode.  
She couldn't bear the feeling of his fingers skin on her skin.  
Ishita wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't so she had to settle for second best; the silent treated.  
Raman's touch always melted her like ice cream on a hot summer's day and she opted to get out of bed.  
For a second Raman regretted his plan to take her to Durban with him but that feeling was replaced with happiness as he remembered the fun they had in Cape Town.  
The room was filled with that "Silence" that one could cut with a knife.  
Raman decided to get up as well it was going to be a long day of nothingness on the plane, as he needed all his strength to handle Jhansi Ki Rani's for the flight.  
While Ishita preparing his paratha, Raman walked in and came to stand behind her leaning his back against the kitchen cabinets.  
Damn, why did he have to wear this…. she thought biting her lower lip.  
He knows full well that he looks so….  
So good, she thought when she was interrupted by his voice.  
"Ishita" he called out.  
She looked at him as his eyes burned fearlessly with passion.  
Her hands felt useless and dumb as she fumbled the plates.  
Raman knew she couldn't resist him.  
Pour me a cup as well he said his voice low and husky.  
He loved to torment her…..which obviously drove her insane.  
He moved closer and pinned her hands against the wall.  
"Raman stops it" Ishita said drowning in the two of them but her body was raw with excitement.  
She was restless under his tight grip; before she could accept their new found closeness.  
His warm breath tickled her neck and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment.  
As feathery soft kisses touched her cheek, she once again gave in to him as he started kissing her leaving her thoughts.

His beard pricked the nape of her neck and she wince but all Raman did was pull her even closer that before.  
All of a sudden a couch came from behind them and they jumped away from each other like school children.  
Ishita nervously fidgeted to straighten her clothes.  
Raman on the other hand raked his fingers through his hair.  
He hands could still feel the warmth of her skin and the softness of her cheeks.  
And that lingering smell of jasmine caused havoc on his senses.  
"Do you want some coffee Papaji" her voice cracked and out of utter embarrassment she lowered her eye and Ishita could feel the heat on her cheeks as she was blushing so much.  
Raman on the other hand stood smiling hopelessly with he leaned against the wall.

Present….

As Raman was sitting in the plane he wasn't actually looking forward to the 14hour flight but he knew that business with other "BRICS" countries will be beneficial to his business.  
Looking over he saw that Ishita have already dozed off, there where hair everywhere.  
Sometimes having such long hair more of a hassle, he thought as he had a compelling attraction to remove a few locks that was hindering his view of her face.  
He caressing her cheek and huskily whispered in her ear "I love you, Ishita", which caused the corners of her mouth to curve into a smile.  
Raman liked to travel as he was mesmerized by the blue sky through the small window.  
Seeing her sleep like this made him happy.  
She wasn't one to complain but he could see that all that running around after the kids and keeping up with the household chores where weighing heavy on her.

In a way he wished that she would go back to work.  
But that in itself was another drama.

He thought he would write a letter for each day he would be at work and he had already arranged with Mihir to arrange some presents to be delivered to her.

Getting the some good online stores in South Africa was a mission but he managed to shop and pay for 5 presents.  
And what would be better than a hand written letter to accompany it each day.  
"Wow Raman, you did well", He praised himself and put his earphones in to listen to some music.

#Letter one

Hi Madrasan….  
"I'm sorry for how I acted the morning we left for Durban.  
I've been doing a lot of thinking, what it means to be a mother.  
I tried to put the kids to bed.  
With great effort I got them to sleep.  
You are busy the whole day and don't always have a minute to sit down.  
I was constantly cooking, feeding the children, dressing the children, playing with them or cleaning around the house.  
I don't think that I could do two of these chores at the same time sometimes!  
I thought to bring you out with me, being locked up in the house the whole day, I want you to find yourself again.  
To have the opportunity to talk to somebody older than 10.  
I now understand the sacrifices you make for the sake of our children.  
You know I told you before that I can't live without you for one night.  
Now I understand how tired you get by the end of the day.  
I understand that being a mother is constant sacrifice.  
It's much more difficult than sitting in the office 10 hours a day.  
Being a mother is the most responsible job in the world! But, sadly, nobody appreciates this.  
I didn't just write this letter to apologize.  
I wanted to add that I really miss your  
Ishita Iyer  
Jhansi ki Rani  
Ishita Raman Bhalla  
My Madrasan  
From now on I will praise you every day. You are incredibly brave and the well-being of our family depends on you.

Love Raavan Kumar


	76. Chapter 76

Arriving in Durban's King Shaka International Airport to a pleasantly warm subtropical climate something which both Raman and Ishita found as a welcome relief from the tiring heat of Delhi.

The East Coast city of South Africa was quite different to Cape Town.  
And nothing was more evident than the amount of people that seem to be of South Indian origin….

The whole atmosphere was different to the laid-back style she experienced in Cape Town and definitely colourful.  
Raman we are we going to stay? Ishita asked as all she wanted to do was get to her room and sleep.

The 14 hour flight really exhausted her.  
The Oyster Box, Raman answered abruptly as he cut through the people waiting for their bags at the turn table.

Reaching the ground floor there was a man standing with a board with "Raman Bhalla" on it.

Good afternoon, my name is Thabo and I will be your driver.

Please allow me, Thabo said as he took the cart and steered it to a parked car already waiting for them.  
Raman had asked Mihir to arrange the transport for him for the week.

"Where will I be taking you and your wife, Mr Bhalla, he asked as he loaded the suit cases…."

The Oyster Box, number 2, Lighthouse Road, Raman said.  
Umm…. Debating with himself on whether he should try to pronounce the next word.  
Then Thabo said Umhlanga.

Yes…Umhlanga, Raman repeated.

The drive to the hotel felt like forever ….  
With bushes after bushes and more bushes but then Thabo turned into a road that ran parallel to the ocean and that sea smell welcoming them.  
Finally they got a few building as they drove neared to the beach front.  
"And on the right, Lighthouse Road", Thabo said with his deep, baritone voice.  
Reaching The Oyster Box Hotel and walking in was something out of another era built in a colonial style, it had that charm.  
Some suites would be overlooking the gorgeous beachfront and Ishita so wished that they had one of those suites.  
The Indian Ocean with the iconic lighthouse in its view was far more than she would have even have imagined.

Ishita….  
"For the next part I need to blind fold you because I have some surprises in store for you…"Raman said as he took out a scarf from his over-night bag.  
Raman is this really necessary? Ishita protested.  
Her words fell on deaf ears as Raman proceeded to tie the scarf around her eyes and checking to make sure she would be able to peek through.

Like an obedient puppet she walked with Raman's assistance.  
Raman I don't like this, Ishita complained and yet again he acted like he couldn't be bothered.  
His mischievous grin was an indication that he was enjoying this.

After what seem to be forever they reached the Presidential Suite.  
Raman opened the door and gestured to the young man that was helping with the bags to leave the bags in the room.

The salty ocean air mixed with the cold air of the air-conditioned room added fuel to the fire.

In a way all the excitement and the whole not knowing where she was were driving Ishita crazy.

Raman ….  
"When will you take this….this stupid blind-fold off", she moaned.

Raman expertly positioned Ishita in the doorway to the patio overlooking their private pool with the vista of the Indian Ocean at the back.

He took a moment to look at her, her confused expression was hilarious but he knew better than to just burst out laughing.

There was different feeling in the air, anticipation and excitement of the day was addicting to her.

He quietly moved in front of her and without saying a word, Raman removed the scarf from her head.

Ishita stood there with her eyes still closed, patiently waiting for Raman to tell her when she was to open them.

The silence that blew in felt unnatural as the wind gently rustled.

Raman walked and stood behind her, "Open your eyes "he whispered in her ear with the stubble scratching her tender skin of her cheek.

Opening her breath stuck inside her chest, the place was so beautiful and with the view of sea with all its splendour just rounding off the scenery.  
"Raman, It's so beautiful….."  
Turning herself around she looked up at his face and stoked her hand over his cheek smiling.  
Giving a cute smile him, she shyly kissed him on the cheek and turned around again.

They were complete with the sound of the roaring waves breaking the stillness.  
Raman hugged her from behind and he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
Do you like it?Ishita…Raman asked, pulling her closer in his arms.  
Raman, this place is even more beautiful than I could have even imagined.

All they did was stand there listening to each other's heartbeats like two awe-struck lovers in love.

Seeing her so spellbound made him fall in love with her even more.


	77. Chapter 77

**Jab Tum Hote Ho-Episode 77**

The soothing sounds of waves crashing on the beach woke Raman and his eyes fixed on the person next to him.

All tangled together with her head resting on his chest and fingers tangled in his hair.

Her breath tickled his bare skin, he at once felt at peace.

 ** _"Why do I need to get up"_** , Raman thought to himself as he tried to pry her fingers from his hair without waking her.

Finally he escaped from her arms and he got up and opened the sliding door of the suite.

Raman took a minute to just take the view in again; the tranquillity was beyond comparison as the magnificent Indian Ocean warm breeze brushed on his skin.

He naturally began to think about what really matters in life.

The faraway ocean with a lone surfer on his board and two joggers resting along the shore picturised, just how to embrace the simplicity that tends to be absent from his life.

Unobtrusiveness is where one finds true peace.

In many ways Raman had become a prisoner of

Today was the first day of the Conference at the Durban International Convention Centre he still had to unpack.

 ** _Flash Back..._**

Away from the hustle and bustle of Delhi life, it's amazing how quickly I was able to completely zone out and focus on them.

The table looked whimsical and the calming beauty of surroundings blew them away.

Bathed in the calmness of the moon, they had a romantic supper with a table set for two.

For a while there life had become messy but the simple truth was that they often made it harder than it was.

They needed to find that unassuming nature that their relationship was born with ...that essence that faded away with time.

As Ishita stepped out of the bathroom with her silky locks falling onto her shoulder; all Raman could do was take in her beauty in all its splendour.

Draped in a soft flowing blue chiffon sari, she always had that way of making perfection look so, simple as she generously filled out in all the right places.

Tonight she was scorch in his memory and his eyes accepted her body's invitation to be kissed by him.

Her luscious red lips beckoned and Raman could hardly wait.

She walked over to the table where she had laid out earrings Raman had given.

Turning she was with her back towards him and low cut back made more skin visible than usual for his eyes to admire.

The unbarring silence pushed them towards each other.

She was the epitome of elegance and grace and she broke the mould of the common wife with swaying hips she smoothly moved to him.

Before her stood her "Prince Charming" biting his bottom lip, staring at her like a starving man.

Three words encapsulated the essence of the man that she found irresistible, the man that made her go _go crazy in lust._

 _Distinguished_

 _Sophisticated_

 _Enigmatic_

 _Wearing unbuttoned midnight blue shirt which slightly exposed some of his muscular chest,_ his _simple grey suit hugged his frame._

 _He just raked his fingers through his 'out of shower" hair was glistening in the dim night light._

 **"Raman "** Ishita said stirring him from his ogling.

 **"You look good enough to eat, Madrasan"** was all Raman could say.

 ** _"Not everyone has perverse tendencies like you, Raman"_** _, Ishita replied as she looked at him opened mouthed._

She had to admit, he looked good for a father of four, lucky for her Raman could read her mind as he wouldn't stop teasing her about it, she thought.

And as fate would have it as Ishita took the last step she fell in Raman's strong arms.

 ** _"I have waited so long to have you in my arms",_** Raman said as he wrapped his arms around pulling a squealing Ishita even closer.

 ** _"No, Raman"_** Ishita protested but her naughty grin just added fuel to the fire.

Raman nipped the most sensitive skin of her neck, giving slow, sensual kisses causing her tender skin to awaken by his expert lips.

Next was he nuzzled her earlobe, gentle biting it and his greedy hands found solace around her inviting waist pulling her against him in one swift move.

He found paradise in her and they have both become trapped in a prison of their desires.

The funny thing was that neither of them knew that they were being ambush by their love.

Ishita knew that life was easier if she would just give in to the needs and desires that she often shied away from.

His kisses send shivers down her spine, giving her goose bumps, but moreover it quelled her subconscious fears subduing her.

 **"Excuse me, Sir"** a voice interrupted his fun.

 ** _"What!"_** Raman said his voice brining with fury.

 ** _"Mr Bhalla, You gave very specific instructions."_**

Raman recalled the orders he left at the front desk and specifically stating that he wanted his dinner to be served at 20H00.

 ** _"I phoned before I came and your wife said it was fine, so I came in."_**

 ** _"No need to explain, Michelle",_** Ishita said.

 **"Your dinner is ready, my apologies for interrupting"** , the blushing young lady said as she rushed off leaving behind and visibly upset Raman.

Ishita kissed him besides his lips, resting her hands against his chest she whispered, **_"Don't worry I will you give me anything you want later."_**

Something in the way she said that made his body shake with delight that certainty and the vulnerability in which she said it, drove him insane with lust.

 ** _Flash Back Ends..._**

Today was the first day of the Conference at the Durban International Convention Centre he still had to unpack.

Oh, how he wished he could just stay in today.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chandani Mein Chumban-Episode 78**

Ishita was woken up by something soft and warm on her cheek.

She instantaneously knew what it was, Raman's soft lips greeting her with a kiss.

 **"Raman"** she moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

 ** _"I have to go, Ishita"_**

 ** _"I will most probably be back around 3 or so",_** he said his voice thick with discontent.

 ** _"Ok, see you later",_** Ishita chirped trying to portray that she was happy but in her heart she wished that he didn't have to go.

 **Later...**

It was a peaceful morning and relaxed, easy atmosphere was a welcome relief for Ishita she hasn't been so well rested in months.

Looking at her watch she checked the time as she waiting for Ruhi and Adi's skype call.

Ishita casually sat outside overlooking the sea and browsed through the local the newspaper; acquainting herself with the news making headlines of South Africa.

She closed it, the paper setting it aside and leaned back on the soft cushions of the chair, stretching her legs out, savouring her cup of coffee that's aroma filled in the air.

Every drop of the black nectar was heavenly to her senses.

The solitude was soothing and the idyllic surroundings made her think.

 ** _"Raman"_** , she said a loud, there was something in the way his name sounded that always made her smile.

He made her immensely happy, some days she still couldn't believe that he was hers.

Just the thought of it made her blush.

 ** _"What an unbelievable night",_** she thought reminiscing about the romantic night of loving she had last night...

The marble collector by Cecelia Ahern was just the kind of light reading Ishita needed to fill her time, it's been a while since she has her "me "time.

 **Flash Back...**

All way going well and they enjoyed their dinner together until words that came back to haunt her.

Echoing in her ears...

 ** _"Don't worry I will you give me anything you want later."_**

They were leisurely walking back as the waiters were clearing the table and making their way out as they didn't want a repeat of what happened before.

Raman walked towards her, intimidating her a bit.

And she instinctive stepped back.

"So Mrs Bhalla, you said that you will give my anything I want."

 ** _"Well now is your time"_** , with a somewhat ominous look and grinding his teeth.

She smiled at him ** _," Of course my dear husband ",_** she replied.

But nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught of Raman.

 ** _"Tell we what you want me to do",_** listening to her rendered him speechless.

That was his 'Jhansi Ki Rani", the way he lifted her face ever so gently to look at was nirvana.

She could not help but take advantage of the moment as she touched her lips to his, drowning in the intoxicating essence of him as he deepened their kiss,

The flame of passion aroused between them almost driving them insane as their longing for each other was amplified.

Ishita let her hand glide against his cheek feeling the stubble against her skin.

Her Raavan Kumar, her beast.

They were a perfect fit together.

She could still feel the way her body seductively moved against him.

Her lips shivered with delight of what he was going to do next and lust slowly engulfing her.

Raman was still in a state of shock as her sudden boldness caught him off guard.

Ishita almost ripped his shirt off and his body was in a numb as her finger tips traced along the length of his spine, her touch were gentle but even just the thought of her could sent shivers down his back.

Raman lifted her to him and she threw her arms around his neck.

He ran his tongue at the side of her neck she tightened her hold on him.

Their desires were eminently creeping closer and closer and with every breath they took.

 **Flash back ends...**

The sound of the Skype call woke her up from her pleasant reverie.

Two smiling faces talking at once as neither want to give the other preference.

Ishita loved all the short conversations with everyone; they even called Amma and Vandita to join them for the call.

But nothing was more precious than when they showed the screen to the twins, their eyes instantly beamed with happiness when they saw their mother.

Ishita had to fight back the tears as she had completely forgotten how much she would miss them.

Good byes were always bad but this one was even worse because when the screen went back to blue she was still alone.

She receives a phone call in die suite and rushed to hear his raspy voice on the other side.

"Raman"

"Look Madrasan I will be back soon just want to tell you that I love you,bye." Raman's word made her feel like he was there even when she was alone.

And moment after she put the phone down there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door to find one of the staff standing with an envelope addressed to her.

Opening it Ishita found Raman's letter "Letter1"

She smiled as she read his deepest feelings on paper.

 ** _"To have the opportunity to talk to somebody older than 10."_**

Made her chuckle a little as she have been tangled up in her children's lives.

 ** _"I now understand the sacrifices you make for the sake of our children..._**

 ** _You know I told you before that I can't live without you for one night._**

 ** _Now I understand how tired you get by the end of the day._**

 ** _I understand that being a mother is constant sacrifice."_**

A teardrop stained the letter blurring the words she just read.

 ** _"I wanted to add that I really miss you..._**

 ** _Ishita Iyer_**

 ** _Jhansi ki Rani_**

 ** _Ishita Raman Bhalla_**

 ** _My Madrasan"_**

 ** _"Love Raavan Kumar_** " she read aloud.

Ishita was touched by the letter but she also felt that she understood him a bit more as he understood her.


	79. Chapter 79

Prem Aur Dost-Episode 79

The next day Ishita decided to do a little sight-seeing in Durban.

Raman left a little earlier today and she felt that it would be stupid to let such a nice sunny day go to waste by lying in bed.

Ishita decided to first walk down to the beach to explore a bit.

Shallow waves foamed gently around her feet and she was surprized by the warm water.

The ebb and flow of the waves teased her, inviting with each motion.

Ishita decided to walk along the beach at her own leisurely pace admiring the beauty that was the ocean right next to her.

Deep in thought Ishita realised that indirectly Raman was opening up and being honest with her sharing his deepest feelings.

A few months back their relationship was on verge of collapse and she realised that he wanted them to be confidants.

He wanted them to be more open to connect more and with this trip he has put things into perspective for her.

And in just a few days their relationship has been rejuvenated.

Raman had told her he had something planned for her later and that she was both excited and a bit curious about what he has planned.

For a long time I only saw myself as wife and a mother and after spending two days here she found herself again , her face glowed with contentment as a sudden wave of happiness washed over her senses.

With a smile she said, I know my life is all about being the best wife to my husband and being the best mother to my children, flaws in all.

Ishita now stood alone in the ankle deep water; she noticed a few sea shells and bends down to pick them up.

It fascinated her with its unique forms and shades.

She walked over to a spot where she could see a lot of shells; that wasn't so deep in water and proceeded to dig them out of the wet sand.

The shallow waves chased her toes reminding her of her location.

She was so amazed and caught up with the childhood amusement that she didn't even notice a stealthy figure behind her.

When she suddenly turned she walked crashing right into Mani who was silently standing behind her.

Where did he come from and why was he here in Durban she thought.

He was the one person who really needed to stay away from her as Raman didn't like the way he has become over the past months.

After Ishita didn't want to visit him in Australia and forgot Aaliya's last birthday, although she phoned her back to apologize but still Mani has become distant.

She tried to explain her situation with the kids and taking a hiatus from work to give the children more attention but he didn't seem to care.

Ishita tried to shake her forthcoming gut feeling, as she shyly greeted and turned around to return to the hotel.

 ** _"So Ishu, are you going to continue to just stand here without giving me a hug_** ", he said holding her hand firmly and his piercing eyes cut through her like a knife.

 **Later that day...**

 _Ishita received a note on the bed side table_

 ** _Madrassan I have booked you for an appointment at the Hotel Spa..._**

 ** _Please be there on time._**

 ** _I chose Reflexology for you..._**

 ** _Raman XO_**

As the gently soothing sounds of a rain peacefully pattered behind her Ishita senses was awaken by the thorough stimulation her feet.

She could feel the stress and tension fading away as her masseuse massaged the nerve endings situated at the bottom of the feet.

Her meeting with Mani on the beach this morning was awkward and intense.

The way he spoke she could sense the heat that poured from his words.

And when she walked away from him she felt his eyes hooked to her back.

Especially when she decided to wear something a bit more form fitting. The legging she wore moulded on her curvaceous body and that tighter than usual top which hang slightly loose that mimicked her every move.

She stopped suddenly then fastened her long black hair that was playing in the breeze.

After her massage she couldn't wait to get in her room and just relax.

She still wanted to finish her book and grab a bite to eat.

When she stepped in her room it was decorated with her favourite flowers and some of the chocolates she likes.

Without thinking twice she decided to write him a "Thank You" note.

 ** _Dear Raman,_**

 ** _When love happened to us it changed our worlds irrevocably._**

 ** _And as I sit here and write to you, I never imagined a life that would satisfy my soul like the one I have with you._**

 ** _Getting closer to you the couple days, just reiterated the fact that I can't live without you._**

 ** _I want you to know that I am here, and I will be here for as long as it takes._**

 ** _I believe in you._**

 ** _God made you for me and me for you._**

 ** _He does not intend for you to live with tension and stress._**

 ** _God did not intend for you to carry your burden alone._**

 ** _So, it is my promise today for you to know that I am thankful for everything you do._**

 ** _For me, the kids and the family_**

 ** _You are my love, my best friend, the father of my children._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _You're Wife, Ishita_**


	80. Chapter 80

**Gussa-Episode 80  
**

Later that night Ishita was sitting up in bed reading her book, she was so hooked as she has reached the last few chapters.

Raman walked into the dim lit room where Ishita was with just her reading lamp on.

She looked up acknowledging his presence and their eyes met...they both looked at each other at the same time, she swiftly looked away ignoring him.

Ishita knew that he had read her note she left in his night clothes.

He shook his head, **_"How can she be so shy?"_**

Even wearing his white Kurta he looked amazing.

Raman wiped the excess water from his wet hair.

Her eyes examined his every move as her heart pumped furiously.

Raman walked over to the sliding door leaning with his back resting against a pillar.

Every now and then he would look over to her, his warrior woman that has become tamed.

Gone were those days where she was ready to slay him alive.

She has never one to take compliments well and seem to always shy away from extra attention it must be that Raman thought as Ishita gave him the cold shoulder after dinner.

She was lost in her ornery mood but stuck between being mad and just melting in his arms.

His well sculpted arms.

Ishita looked over to Raman and she spotted his folded arms, with bulging muscles inviting her to touch them.

 ** _"Ishita, focus enough of this aimless ogling and finish the book"_** she thought to herself.

 ** _Flash back ..._**

Yet again Raman arranged for a private dinner and everything was picture perfect until they met their waitress.

She had that exotic look could have been a younger Shagun even.

She made it her point to greet Raman and only speak to him and barely greeted Ishita.

Giving Raman a warm smile and flashing her teeth to him.

Raman always liked attention he got from younger woman but today he listened attentively to her every word.

When she rested her hand on his shoulder, Ishita brushed it off as trivial but later on she saw the look in her eyes.

That was still all fair but when she poured him water and gave him his glass and she touched his hand, letting it linger for longer than was acceptable.

Now that was the last straw.

Isita always were her own worst enemy, as her mind was like a wild fire, furious and uncontrollable.

It took everything in her to contain her anger.

Raman was her...

And her alone.

Raman on the other hand was surprised by Ishita's change of attitude.

After they received their food Raman tried to hold her hand and was met with a visibly upset Ishita.

She pulled her hand away much to his amazement.

 ** _What's wrong_** he asked?

 ** _Nothing_** she replied.

Her answer was short but he knew that something happened in the 15 minutes of them arriving at the La Vue, a floating restaurant.

But Raman just reached over and held her hand, this time he held it so tight she was cringing.

 ** _"Madrasan, What's wrong?"_**

 ** _"It's nothing Raman, just leave it"_** , this time her voice was soft almost in a whisper.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.

Ishita had that faraway look in her eyes as she looked out of the window.

 ** _Flash back ends..._**

 ** _"Ishita"_** , Raman spoke his voice was filled with hurt and worry.

 ** _"You know sometimes I pinch myself as I can't believe that I have you._**

 ** _When I read your note my heart was over joyed.  
I fear every day that I'll lose you and my heart will have no place to shelter itself in._**

 ** _No place to call its own_**

 ** _My heart is at peace when I see you, wake up next to you._**

 ** _I am happy when I have you.  
I promise that I will try a thousand times to prove my love to you again and again."_**

The next day when Raman left Ishita could help but think about what he said.

And she could kick herself as she let her anger and jealousy get the better of her.

Her doubts and insecurities was always ready to resurfaced she thought.

She planned to go to the mall today and buy all the kids some presents and around mid-morning Ishita walked out to the taxi service that Raman arranged.

Dressed casually in a pair of stonewashed jeans and a white tunic top with embellished trim along the neck line and her every black sunglass she was ready to take on The Gateway Theatre of Shopping Mall.

Stepping out of the car she asked the driver to come back in 3 hours, she wanted to grab a bite to eat as well.

As Ishita walked around she spotted something from the corner of her eye but shrug it off as her imagination.

She had already bought an iced tea as she was parched.

Shopping was never something she liked to do, especially in a Mall.

After a few visits to some great store she saw him again.

He was sitting on a high chair ordering a drink at a nearby coffee shop. He kept wandering all over the mall behind her.

For some women of her age this would have been sweet but for Ishita she found this as a line being crossed.

So she decided to purposely go to a lingerie shop shake him from following her as he store walked out on the other side as well.

 ** _"God, what am I thinking",_** Mani thought.

As her long curled tresses bounced as she walked.

She was normally covered in sarees but today her top was more form fitting than other tunic she normally would wear.

 ** _"And why am I following her"_**

Drinking his cooldrink he was forced to retreat as it would look weird if she spotted him in a lingerie shop.


	81. Chapter 81

**Dushman-Episode 81**

Mani saw the both of them with the brightest of smiles.

The dim rays of the sun hit her face as the morning sun welcomed the two lovers on the balcony.

Ishita rested her head on Raman's shoulder as she played with his her with her hand.

Mani squint his eyes trying to get a better view of them and almost falling off the wall.

He was not sure how to approach her after their meeting last night but something had changed.

His eyes couldn't leave her body, as he watched her pouring some juice for Raman.

Mani's patience was breaking slowly.

He knew that they loved each other deeply and if anyone could tear them apart it would be him.

Every time she moved she affected him.

Way too much and the little pain he felt when he saw the happiness her eyes was never ending.

 ** _Flash back..._**

Ishita was a bit cautious as she saw the name of the person calling her...

 **MANI**

 ** _"I wonder what he would want"_** ,Ishita thought as she debated whether to answer or not.

It was precisely why he announced his wedding before her.

He wanted to intentionally hurt her by getting married to Shagun.

 ** _"I'm getting married to Shagun",_** Mani confessed.

There was a tad of excitement in his voice as he eagerly awaited their response.

 ** _Flashback ends..._**

Ishita was still a bit curious especially when she heard that he was going to get married.

She was totally stunned by the revelations. So much has happened in their lives.

Was she mistaken by hating the woman who made her life hell a few months ago, but she didn't want Mani to get hurt.

He was one of her closest friend in the world.

Mani surveyed her eyes and spotted a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

Raman rolled his eyes giving Ishita the impression that he could care less about the both of them.

 _"_ _ **Let the past be the past Raman,I know she is a part of your life than you wish to forget but still",**_ Ishita tried to reason with an uncooperative Raman.

 ** _"I won't go Ishita and it's final. I will let her come and mess our lives up again."_** Ishita stood up but she was pulled back by Raman.

He caught Ishita by her waist and pulling her back on his lap

 ** _"Raman"_** Ishita exclaimed.

 ** _"No, Please"_** , Ishita begged but Raman was in no mood to listen to her,

 ** _"I love you,Madrasan"_** he whispered as he savored some kisses.

 **Later**

Ishita received one of the many gifts Raman had sent as part of her pampering.

Opening the nicely wrapped box Ishita found a sari and one of her favorite perfumes.

And not forgetting his signature letters...

She turned her face away from him closing her eyes blushing furiously.

She wanted to scream her heart out to someone.

She liked to wear one of his sweat tops as she loved the smell of his cologne on it.

It always made her feel that he was with her throughout the day when he was busy.

Ishita managed to keep him out of her thoughts for the next couple of hours

As she walked from the bathroom her towel slipped loose from under her arms as the book she was carrying fell out of her hands on the floor.

There she was in only the bare minimum.

She had put on some music and was in her element dancing.

 ** _Nachange Saari Raat Sohniyo Ve_**

 ** _Karlo Thoda Sa Pyaar Sohniyo Ve_**

 ** _Karlo Thoda Sa Pyaar_**

Mani had skilfully climbed over the barrier wall to gain access to their private suite.

He was wild with lust as he was unable to do anything but devour her with his eyes.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

For him she was his choice as a wife but each time he wanted to make a move someone else beat him to it.

Mani was in a battle with his rational mind.

It's hard to explain he inherently, it's just always been strange the relationship he and Ishita had.

Neither here nor there, ** _"Friend-zoned"_** since college and no matter how hard he tried ,she always saw him as the **_"good guy"_** her... **FRIEND**

She was so lively and friendly that sometime he felt somewhat out of place sometimes.

He was in the grey area,it was somewhat ambiguous and complicated.

But the past few years Ishita was so busy at her clinic that he felt that she completely neglected their friendship.

There mai was standing like a pervert behind the door,borderline stalking his **_"Friend"._**

He was caught between his his feelings for her as friend and his manly urges.

For him he never felt like he was good enough for her.

But in his heart uncertainty mixed with rejection was winning the battle of his logical mind.

 ** _"Mani, you'll always be somewhere on the outside wishing that you were the one inside with her"_** ,he admitted.

It was clear to him that she didn't have time nor space for him in her life have anymore.

Smelling Raman's top Ishita was pulled back in the memory of the sensuous morning they shared.

He ran his fingers near her ankle tracing the anklet he had gifted on their first night.

 ** _Flash Back_**

As his touches casually started to flow all over her accepting body and her defenses gave in and she just surrendered to his onslaught of caresses.

 ** _"Do you like that?"_** He whispered in her ear as he nibbled on the nape of her neck.

His voice was so calm and that sensual tone he spoke in,made her lose all logic as his arms enveloped her in an embrace.


	82. Chapter 82

**Man Kee Aavaaz-Episode 82**

Sitting at the conference Raman had some time to read a letter Ishita wrote for him.

 ** _"Dear Raman  
I love you more today than when we first met. Our love has stood the test of times and my faith in you has not wavered. _**

**_Raman, I know our love is meant to last a lifetime._**

 ** _Your are my rock and my soft place to fall. Without you, I am incomplete and with you I am strong._**

 ** _Thank God our love has endured the storm._**

 ** _Love Your Madrasan,_**

 ** _Ishita"_**

Raman's life has been completely amazing with Ishita in it. He knew that one day without Ishita would make him snap.

That note just made him realize that he cannot live a single day without her love, understanding, tender embraces, restless kisses, cuddles, their unforgettable memories, their secret meetings, her whispers, her stern lectures ,her shy smile and intoxicating laugh.

Raman didn't think that this small note would you impacted him so much but it did.

The anxious in his mind and heart made him a bit more observant and he thought about what Ishita said.

Raman you need to learn to not to carry the burden of your ongoing fight with Shagun with you all the days of your life.

He didn't intend to live without her; she was his voice of reason.

Mani was the kind of man that was the ideal guy to bring to your parents and even after all the years of being single; it was still strange that he was going to settle down.

 ** _"I always said, that I could never marry someone other than Ishita",_** Mani thought.

He waited through another lengthy silence, his mind flooding with questions as he was unsure whether marrying Shagun was such a good an idea as he thought.

So Mani messengered Ishita as we wanted to grab a coffee and catch up, but mostly he wanted to see how she reacted to his sudden marriage proposal to Shagun.

He wanted to see whether she would accept his choice or she would be against it.

Mani braced himself as he waited for a response his eyes never leaving his phone's screen.

 ** _"God only knows, how much I need her",_** his voice cracked as he said it.

 ** _Later_**

On the one hand he had become a bit invested in her whereabouts and what she where doing.

Well that isn't a crime as there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her.

As Mani was getting a waiting for Ishita, he spots her walking in the quint coffee shop.

It almost felt like he could explode, he couldn't breathe.

With each step this mind went through a barrage of question, emotions, and ideas.

 ** _"Where would I be without you",_** Mani though as Ishita came closer he stood up and readied himself for a hug.

She always had that effortless casual look about her,her smile was warm and inviting and as the sun caught her eyes it sparkled.

Even Diamonds wouldn't shine as bright as you, Mani thought as came in for a hug.

She threw her hands around Mani, ** _" How have you been?"_**

 ** _"I can't even remember when we last had a coffee date",_** that was the kind of magic Ishita had she just bombarded him with an explosion of words.

She looked so happy Mani thought as he just let her babble,

Mani listened to her every word, words that seemed to lead him close to the subject of "marriage", in hopes she would provide him with the answers he was longing for.

 _The two talked for a while and it felt like old times, it was clear that both of them needed the talk._

He has saw her love for Raman; that look in her eyes; the way her eyes smile whenever she mentioned his name...

And he longed for her to have that look in her eyes when she would speak to him but alas nothing.

He knew from the from the first time they met that she was special even though he knew that she would never will fall for him.

 ** _"Everyone falls in love sometimes and I just so happens that I fell in love with you,Ishu",_** Mani thought as he let out a audible sight.

 ** _"It isn't a crime and everything would have been fine if you would have just let me love you"_**

 ** _If you let me touch you_** ", Mani was lost in his own thought not aware that Ishita has stopped talking and was now staring at him.

 ** _"Mani if you want me to help you with the wedding preparations just say",_** Ishita said in an uncertain tone

But all Mani heard was **_"if you want me...just say"_**

 ** _"Of course I want you Ishu",_** Mani said as he reached out to hold her hand.

 ** _"Mani..."._** Ishita responded a little dumb-struck of the sudden revelation of her friend.

 ** _"Did I just hear him correctly?_** Ishita questioned her short-term memories.

But as soon as the words left his mouth he quickly responded by telling her that **_"I would love for you to help, Ishu"._**

 ** _"You are the only one I have ever seen in that light and how is it you ever notice?"_** Mani inner voice spit out his words like fire.

 ** _"You are slowly killing me, Ishita._**

 ** _And it breaks my heart, to know you will never feel the same for me"._**


	83. Chapter 83

**Khilavaad Ko Aadee Patni-Episode 83**

Ishita was curled up on the sofa, enjoying the Thursday morning as she listened to the steady patter of the rain; she was totally engrossed in the site that transpired through the clear glass of the bedroom window.

Raman came in to sit with her.

Ishita loved the feeling of him near her and she provocatively shifted her body closer.

He brushed his chin against her skin and whispered in her ear, Are we staying in today?

Do you mind trimming your beard she protested.

Please you have to trim it today and actually immediately she directed him.

Raman couldnt help but chuckled at her antics.

I am serious, Raman she threatened.

Oh really Madrasan, he teased against her ear, can I make the pain go away, he suggested but with devious plans.

Raman rubbed his bearded cheeks against her skin causing her to shriek in dismay.

He loved it.

"Raman, please stop it", she whimpered.

She was frantically struggling to get out of his firm hold.

So Raman decided to tickle her.

She was very ticklish and he knew he would get a straight answer this way.

Are we staying in today? Raman asked again while he was busy with his tickle attack.

You are horrible, she frowned pretending to be irritated at him.

Of course, she slowly answered and just like that, Raman left her in her curled up position and walked over to the window to close the curtains.

Later that day.

Raman and Ishita were lazily recovering from their fun under the covers.

He looked over at her; he extended his index finger toward her and proceeded to write on her naked body.

Exploring all the contours of her body, Ishita was blissfully enjoying this sudden burst of attention.

What you are writing, she asked as she moaned in pleasure.

Well, Im just writing down reasons I love you, he replied.

Number one .

You are my best friend he said as he moved his finger across her barely covered thigh.

"You never gave up on me or the kids."

Raman smiled naughtily as he moved his exploring hand under her bed sheet covered body.

"You make me laugh, every day."

"You are gorgeous",as he expertly trailed his way to her perfectly formed bosum , are you complaining Mrs. Bhalla, he asked her?

"Hmmmm" was all that Ishita could formulate in her mind.

Ishita's love was to such an extent,that she would just forget that she was agitated with Raman altogether.

Raman,Ishita said as she started to blush and finally wormed her way out of his embrace.

"Youre beautiful inside and out,"

"I mean it",Raman boasted.

As soon as his motives came to mind, she immediately rolled her eyes and try to dismiss it.

You have a gorgeous soul, and when you let that shine through, when youre being Ishita,the girl from next door, you take my breath away,Ishita.

That way you smile and your eyes light up, because theres so much goodness inside of you that has to come out.

That way you laugh and even when you cry.

You care so much for your family that it sometimes take over your world, thats beauty.

Oh, and those little things you try to cover up, those blemishes you try to hide?

Dont.

Not for me.

I'm your husband,your Raavan Kumar.

Those scars, those stretch marks, all those so called imperfections tell the story of you, and are part of how you came to be who you are.

Who you are is beautiful to me and always will.

I love you.

Raman's words shocked her.

She tilted her head to one side, pushing out her lips just a little.

"Raman",Ishita said with shallow tears in her eyes.

Ishita didn't even know how to respond,how did he know that she was a bit conscious about her body.

"You know,Raman you accepted me for me and I'm very grateful for this.

But as a matter of fact you are the kindest person I know.

Although you like everyone to think that you are a cut-throat businessman.

Heat crept up her neck and flushed her cheeks, but she was adamant to tell him how she felt .

You support me even if you know that I can sometimes get carried away with my ideas.

Raman you make me want to do more for you and the family than I have ever wanted to do for anyone.

"Ishita",Raman interjected, I think are a very good dentist, but I will deny it if it ever comes out.

Her lips pulled into a frown."Really that's what you think of me!" she confirmed, she pulled Raman closer and instinctively kissed him.

"Ishita,if you keep this up I might need a just might need the whole night to tell you what else I think of you", Raman confessed.

" Well ,Raavan Kumar, I might need more than the whole night",Ishita replied as she smiled naughtily back at him.

"Raman,no one know what turn you on like I do",she said as she began to undress leaving him standing alone in the room.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming to help me ",a voice familiar voice said from a nearby room.

"When she was like this,he wasn't going to make her wait any longer",he thought as he hurriedly followed her.


	84. Chapter 84

**Sirf Pyaar-Episode 84**

 **Flash back...**

Raman and Ishita's stay in the sunny South African city of Durban was coming to an end.

They connected again more so than ever before something both of them were happy for.

The morning that had to go back was like all the other mornings before Ishita woke up in his arms, she could still feel the way he wanted her.

Each time she tried to get up he would hold on to her a little tighter.

She could still hear the words he whispered in her ears.

Her eyes could still see eyes, the look he gave her when he told her he loved her.

The past few days felt like an eternity and she just realised that he wouldn't put anything

else in the world above her and the family.

Something that she has liked in him ever since she first met him.

That morning Ishita wished that she could forever stay right here.

In his arms.

Dawn has come and their long awaited journey back home.

She knew that this was paradise being just them, but who would understand how she felt.

Who would understand?

Now it was back to the busy house, the kids.

Here they were uninhabited, they felt young, and we were unhindered.

She felt like everything was new, they were always together and as she was lost in her mind she didn't noticed that Raman had woken up and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

They just laid there listening to the wind that quietly blows but the sound of their hearts quickly drowned all the noise.

The morning went by quickly Ishita decided that they should take a last walk on the beach before they left.

As they walked Raman decided to have a little fun.

There was no one on the beach and as they came to where the shore made a bend he kicked some water towards her.

"Raman!"Ishita yelled.

He kicked the water again, this time she started to run along the beach away from him and he came chasing after her.

Raman ran after her and finally caught as the fell on the soft sands.

Ishita's eyes bored into him, pulling her face out of annoyance as her clothes were wet.

His hands wandered to her thighs ,this wasn't what she expected but he always had a way to make her surrender to his advances.

A few strands of hair cover her face and he brushed them away while he undid her ponytail and shaking out her hair.

Her body shook from his surprise assault as Raman's hand found hers and their fingers instinctively intertwined.

Raman lifted her chin making sure his finger slowly caresses her cheek and as he gain better access to her wanting mouth.

He was the master of seduction, Raavan Kumar.

Like the sound of the waves breaking, he too was breaking Ishita's last defences until he freed her from all her inhibitions.

Their struggled to catch their breath Ishita's eyes bore into him.

He was the caller of her heart, mind, body and soul and when his heart beat for every time he kisses her.

 **Flash back ends**

Pictures of them replayed in her mind as she folded away the babies' clothes.

They missed her and after she had to play with them they immediately fell asleep.

The pain of leaving them was so easily forgotten when she was away and she felt a bit guilty that she liked having the free time.

Toshi watched as Ishita fell back into the normal routine of the houses, she brought back her light, her essence of family that was gone when she was away.

There laughter of children and the familiar smell of her idli and sambar were back.

"I hate to admit it but I missed this Madrasan", Toshi thought to herself.

That evening the street's light shined bright and for Raman and Ishita the proverbial sounds of the house like music to their ears.

"How will I ever understand love?", Ishita though as she looked at Ruhi sleeping in Raman's arms.

"I missed these moments but I also want to sleep in his arm", she confessed.

Here with everybody time to come and a time to goes and with his busy schedule will we fall into that rut like before?

Ishita was stuck between her love for her family and having a happy marriage, "the trick is to get a safe middle which will keep both parties happy" she thought.

In Durban they were closer than a heartbeat and she experience pleasure that was beyond her comprehension.

"How will I make it work?" she said as she looked up to the moon that joined in her soliloquacious rant.

He ignited her heart again and strangely she started to get her ferocity back.

They had that one in a million kind of connection, a bond that was impossible to break.

Ishita picked up her phone to check the time and saw 13 missed calls from Mani as well as 4 messages.

"What could he want" she thought as she moved her fingers to unlock her phone.


	85. Chapter 85

**Besharam II-Episode 85**

Mani was growing annoyed as Ishita wasn't taking his calls or replying to his texts.

Today he's going to be honest and speak his mind.

Ishita looked at her phone and contemplated whether or not she should phone Mani back; at the back of her mind she had an eerie feeling about him wanting assistance with the wedding.

She also wanted to give her opinion on the person he was going to marry.

 ** _"Shagun is a bad influence on Mani",_** Raman said as he looked at Ishita the worry on her face was visible and he knew she wasn't the type of friend not to get involved.

Hey Madrasan, just don't get into things you shouldn't be involved in, Raman said as went to put on the shoes and socks.

Ishita finally called Mani back, and his face lit up as he saw the name on the screen...

 **Ishu**

 ** _"I will Ishu, understand my feelings for her",_** Mani said as he passed his room.

 ** _"And when she realises that Raman is wrong for her, I will be there for her",_** he said.

Hi Mani,Ishita said in her normal upbeat tone.

Ishu, well I was wondering whether we can meet to discuss some of the arrangements, Mani said.

Sure thing I just have to pop in at the clinic and then I well get you, after that, Ishita replied.

I will be free at 12:30 just text me the address, she said.

 **Flash back**

Mani's mind took him to their final year of college.

Ishita had on a turquoise top on and acid washed jeans, his memory was so vivid it felt like he could reach out and touch her.

He tried to keep their relationship as platonic as possible but he found it too hard to do.

Mani had to keep up his side of the friendship but doing the same stuff they used to do was very difficult.

Ishita had a lot of proposals as she was educated, could cook and was overall very beautiful.

Full Package..

Mani even asked his parent to approach the Iyer's for Ishita's hand but then two week before they were coming back from a business trip they met an accident and died due to their injuries.

Mani had his sister to think of and didn't think that it was a good idea to get married at the time; he was going to give it two years and then pursue her.

But when he saw Ishita again she was already seeing Subhu.

 **Flash Back ends**

Ishita rushed to reach the coffee shop around the corner from the clinic.

Out of breath she came to sit next to him in the booth, **_"Sorry Mani, meeting went on a little longer than expected_**."Ishita explained.

 ** _"No need to explain, Ishu, Its fine."_** Mani said.

Even when she didn't even try she looked ravishing now even more than before, Mani thought as he envied the strand of hair that was caressing her face.

Ishita as usual started of the conversation and babbled on about the kids and the trip to Durban.

There was a multitude of words but none were equivalent to the sobering beauty that was Ishita.

Her laughter was contagious and addicting to him.

She was an intentional conversation hoarder and she was planning to proceed with her talks when Shagun joined them.

An awkward silence crept over them and all of a sudden the conversation died down.

Ishita looked at Shagun as she discussed the wedding in detail and was surprised when she asked her for some help with the shopping and never in the conversation had she made mention of Mani.

She only thinks about herself then she isn't the one for Mani,Ishita thought.

But why would he marry someone that is so selfish and self-centred, Ishita wondered.

Or maybe she just finds it hard to say or express the feeling towards him; she corrected herself in her thought.

Listening to them talking she noticed that Shagun would disregard every idea he gave as well as talk down to him, this really bothered her as respect for a husband is priceless; it shows you values that him and wants to spend a big part of your life with him.

All Ishita heard was Raman's voice at the back of her mind,telling her not to interfere with the marriage and for once she might just listen to him.

Here Mani was ready to do everything possible for Shagun.

He was willing to sacrifice to the extent to which Ishita wanted to warn him about Shagun and her ways.

They have been to hell and back because of her but it looked to her that he didn't really care.

After the meeting she looked for her phone and rushed back to the coffee shop to see whether he had left it there and from the corner of her eye she spotted something that made her question Shagun's marriage to Mani even more.


End file.
